Quand les contraires s'attirent
by Drudrue
Summary: Heero Yui est un jeune dealer qui commet vols sur vols et s'entend trés mal avec ses parents. Duo Maxwell est tout le contraire. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se rencontrent c'est le coup de foudre. UA
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devnu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Un jeune homme de 17 ans, des mèches rebelles volants dans le vent d'automne, assis sur le bord d'une falaise, ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan dardant l'étendue de la ville et le coucher de soleil, un cigarette entre les lèvres, rassasiait de sombres pensées. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans cette position, sans bouger d'un cil... ? Un bon petit 4 heures sûrement. De toute façon, il n'en avait cure. Il préférait rester ici jusqu'au lendemain plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Heero Yui ne s'était jamais réellement bien entendu avec ses parents. Enfin parents... le mot était fort. En réalité, c'était ses parents adoptifs. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Heero avait passé sa vie de foyers d'adoption en foyers d'adoption. Le plus longtemps qu'il soit resté, c'était justement avec sa famille du moment. En effet, cela fait prés de 6 ans qu'il habitait chez les Law et aujourd'hui encore il se demandait comment ils pouvaient le supporter avec toutes les conneries qu'il faisait.

Heero était en effet un jeune dealer, passant la majorité de son temps entre la rue et le poste de police que le lycée et la maison. Lui et sa bande de copains étaient trés connus au poste en raison de leur visites fréquentes et même régulières. Inutile de préciser que leur casier judiciaire était remplie à raz bord de tous leurs petits vols commis au fil des années. Aussi bien dans les magasins que dans une propriété privée. Le pauvre inspecteur Bristow en avait plus que marre de s'occuper de leur cas; même si Heero était sûr qu'au fond de lui il les appréciait. Du moins, lui il 'appréciait beaucoup.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette pendant qu'un crissement de pneu se faisait entendre derrière lui. Il n'eut pas à redresser la tête pour savoir qui venait d'arriver, ni même pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne qui venait de lui parler.

" Je savais bien que je te trouverais là..."

" Hn..."

Trowa Barton, son meilleur ami, s'assit à ses côtés et observa le coucher de soleil. C'était un grand garçon du même âge qu'Heero. Brun aux yeux verts, il était trés mystèrieux et cachait toujours son oeil droit derrière une mèche de cheveux. Il disait que c'était pour parfaire son côté mystèrieux, que ça plaisait aux filles. Heero, quant à lui, n'avait pas de préférance sexuelle particulière. Il avait essayé avec les deux et à chaque fois ça l'avait satisfait; même s'il avait une préférance pour le même sexe que lui.

" J'suis passé devant chez toi et comme j'ai pas vu ta kan... je me suis douté que t'étais pas encore rentré et que tu devais être là."

"Hn..."

Heero tira une nouvelle bouffée puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

" Tu me cherchais ?"

" Pas vraiment, j'm'emmerdais ! Alors j' me suis dis que j'allais venir te rendre une petite visite."

Le japonais reporta son attention sur la ville.

" Tu vas te prendre un sacré savon en rentrant."

" J'rentre pas c'soir ! J'dormirais à la planque !"

" C'est comme tu veux."

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel les deux amis regardèrent les faibles rayons du soleil qui persistaient encore.

" J'm'emmerde !" souffla Heero.

" Normal, y a jamais rien à faire dans ce blaide pourri ! Mais on peut y remédier... Si on sortait ce soir ?"

" Hn... Ou çà ?"

" Mettre un peu de grabuge dans le quartier des vieux ? Ca fait un petit moment qu'on a pas rendu visite à Bristow."

" Hn... Mouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée..."

" Ben on fait comme ça, alors ! s'exclama Trowa en se levant. Je vais prévenir la bande ! Ils doivent se trouver à la planque. Sauf 'Léna et Wufei; eux ils sont sûrement _Chez Sarah_."

" Hn... Passe le bonjour à Sarah pour moi !"

" Ok, à ce soir, mec !"

Il donna une tape dans le dos du brun et s'éloigna. Mais il se retourna avant de monter sur sa békan.

" Hey Heero ?"

" Hn..."

" Je sais que ça changera rien - surtout depuis le temps que je te le dis mais bon...- un peu de gaietée ça n'a jamais tué personne."

Puis il s'en alla. Heero resta là encore une petite heure. La nuit était tombée; seules les lumières des réverbers et de la lune éclairaient la petite ville. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre - montre volée, est-il besoin de préciser- et se mis sur ses deux jambes. Trowa avait raison. Finallement, passer la nuit au poste s'avèrerait beaucoup plus intéressante que la passer à la planque. Il se retourna et enfourcha sa propre békan. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, il ne l'avait pas volée. Non, en réalité il l'avait achetée et l'avait retapée à son goût. Bon d'accord il l'avait achetée avec de l'argent volé mais il ne l'avait pas volée, elle. C'était le principal.

Quelques heures plus tard,

Dans le vieux quartier, la bande se débrouillait un maximum pour réveiller les pauvres vieux qui dormaient à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La bande était composée de 8 adolescents. Heero et Trowa que vous connaissez déjà, Wufei un chinois au sale caractère, Réléna la seule fille du groupe, Dean un grand garçon noir qui passait son temps à se battre, Jay un blondinet qui parlait souvent pour ne rien dire, Yoann qui draguait tout ce qui bougeait et Will le plus jeune du groupe du haut de ses 15 ans.

Dean avait ramené un poste radio et avait monté le son de telle manière à réveiller tout le quartier. Le groupe discutait tranquillement mais ne faisait rien non plus pour baisser le niveau sonore.

" Eh 'ro ! l'appela Will. J'ai croisé Odin tout à l'heure ! J'crois qu't'as pas intérêt à rentrer c'soir parc' qu'il était vraiment furax contre toi, mon vieux !"

" Ouais, pour pas changer !' maugréa le japonais.

" C'est sûr, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il vous maudissez toi et tes conneries." intervint Trowa.

" Hey, vous avez vu que la maison des Graams a été vendue ?" dit Jay.

" Comment ça elle a été vendue ? s'étonna Réléna. Depuis le temps qu'elle est en vente..."

" Ben, ch'sais pas, moi ! J'suis passé devant et j'ai vu un camion de déménagement !"

" La maisons des Graams... ? C'est pas celle qui se trouve à côté de la patinoire ?" interrogea Wufei.

" Si, c'est celle là !"

" J'croyais que personne voulais y habiter à cause la pauvre Marge Ester qui a laissé entendre que depuis que Matha Graam avait été retrouvée morte dans son lit, son esprit y rôdait toutes les nuits !"

" Will, faut vraiment être con pour croire ça !" soupira Heero.

" J'y crois pas ! Mais c'est pas le cas de la plus part des habitants de la ville !"

" Laisse tomber ! C'est sûrement des étrangers !"

" Ouais... Faudrait que je me renseigne..."

Les lumières des maisons environnantes s'allumèrent et des cris retentirent.

" ASSEZ ! JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE !" hurla un vieux papi en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.

" Faites donc, mon vieil ami ! sourit Trowa. Faites donc !"

Un autre homme sorti de chez lui, fusil à la main.

" VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, BANDE DE VOYOUS ! JE VAIS VOUS CARABINER, MOI !"

" Mais oui, c'est ça ! Toujours aussi fou Mr Liyou !"

" Ben v'nez, j'vous attends, moi !" s'écria Dean.

" Bande de malotrus ! hurla une vieille bique par sa fenêtre. Je vais vous apprendre le respect !"

" Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... J'ai appelé la police ! Ils vont arriver, j'vous préviens !"

" C'est pas grave ! répondit Heero. On les saluera de votre part si vous voulez ?"

" Oh ! Même les menaces ne leurs font plus aucun effet !"

" Autant d'effet que de voir une vieille mocheté comme toi passer !"

" Mal élevés !"

" Eteignez cette musique de sauvage !"

Heero fit signe à Dean qui monta exprés le son.

" ASSEZ !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que tout le monde se mettait à hurler à sa fenêtre. Ils n'eurent pas attendre longtemps l'arrivée de la police. En effet, 5 minutes plus tard à peine, une voiture s'arrêtait devant eux et l'inspecteur Bristow en sortit. Il poussa un profond soupir en les reconnaissant.

" Je l'aurais parié ! Yui et sa bande !"

" Bonsoir inspecteur ! le salua gaiement Trowa.

" Comment ça va, Bristow ?" demanda Heero.

" Mal, trés mal ! Vous me pourrissez l'existence, vous tous ! J'aurais dû avoir une nuit tranquille et au lieu de cela, on m'appelle pour me dire qu'une bande de sales gosses sème le grabuge sur Winston Churchill Drive Avenue."

" Oh, que c'est ennuyant !"

" Dure semaine en plus je suppose ?" demanda Wufei.

" Vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir, hein ?"

" Nous ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" feint Trowa.

" Je parle de toutes les plaintes que nous avons reçus !"

" Des plaintes ?" s'y mis Heero.

" Oui ! Apparemment, des vols commis dans le quartier chique !"

" Et vous croyez que c'est nous ?" s'offusqua Heero.

" Oh non, je ne crois pas ! Je sais que c'est vous ! J'ai bien reconnu votre signature, jeunes gens."

" Avant d'accuser, il faut des preuves inspecteur !" lança Yoann.

" Peut-être bien; mais en attendant j'ai là une bonne excuse pour vous mener au poste !"

" Ouhouhouh ! le provoqua Heero. Les mecs, Bristow veut nous offrir un toit pour la nuit, on ne va pas refuser !"

" Non, c'est trop aimable à lui !" rit Trowa.

" Mais vous savez, inspecteur, que je ne dors que sur des draps en satin blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne l'avez pas oublié j'espère ?" en rajouta Réléna.

" C'est ça, jeune gens ! Riez, riez, mais si je prévenez vos parents, hein ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? D'ailleurs, je me doutais que vous alliez me déranger ce soir..."

" Ah oui ?"

" Yui, tes parents te cherchent partout ! Apparemment tu as déserté la maison depuis hier au soir ?"

" Ce ne sont pas mes parents !" s'exclama le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

" Et comment les appeles-tu alors ? Ce sont bien eux qui t'on élevé, non ? Dans ce cas, ce sont bels et bien tes parents !"

" Ben, je saurais bien m' passer d'eux !"

L'inspecteur s'avança vers eux et éteignit le poste.

" Allez, jeune gens ! Vous allez rentrer maintenant !"

" Ben... Vous nous invitez plus au poste ?" demanda Wufei, tout malheureux.

" Vous rentrez, point barre !"

" Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on va rentrer ?" interrogea Trowa.

" Peut-être le fait que j'emmène votre chef avec moi."

" Quoi ? s'offusqua Heero. Et pour aller où ?"

" Je te ramène chez toi !"

" Hors de question ! J'rentrerais pas !"

" Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Yui ! De toute façon que tu ailles au poste ce soir où non, je te ramènerais quand même chez toi !"

" J' rentrerais pas ! Et puis c'est pas chez moi là bas d'abord !"

Bristow soupira tandis que le japonnais le dardais avec une colère non feinte.

" Quoi qu'il arrive, tu devras rentrer un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ce soit maintenant tu ne crois pas ?"

Et c'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, il était embarqué de force dans la voiture de l'homme, en direction de chez les Law.

" Pourquoi détestes-tu autant tes parents, Heero ?" lui demanda Bristow au bout d'un moment.

" Ca t' regarde pas ! Et puis, c'est pas mes parents !"

" Heero, je te connais depuis que tu es gosse ! Les Law ont beaucoup de patience avec toi ! Contrairement aux autres familles, ils t'ont gardé avec eux et te considèrent comme un membre à part de la famille. Alors pourquoi leur fais-tu vivre un tel calvaire ? J'en connais beaucoup qui n'auraient pas supporté ton comportement et t'auraient remis à l'orphelinat."

" Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, alors ! J'ai jamais demandé à être avec eux ! J'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de leur famille ! Je leur ai jamais rien d'mandé ! Je veux juste qu'ils me foutent la paix et qu'ils arrêtent de me prendre pour leur fils !"

Le conducteur compris que la discussion était close. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et laissa un lourd silence s'installer.

Heero était furieux. Il détestait Odin et Suzan Law, et ce que ça plaise ou non a qui que ce soit. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre de toute façon; tout le monde le jugeait mais personne n'essayait de le comprendre. Il n'était pas leur fils, quoi que puissent en dire les autres. Ils ne voulaient pas de parents, et encore moins d'eux. Ils étaient bien trop gentils avec lui; et là était tout le problème.

Il avait tellement l'esprit ailleurs qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que la voiture s'était arrêtée et que Bristow s'était tourné vers lui.

" Nous y voilà, Heero !"

" Hn..."

" Fais un effort, d'accord ? Ils étaient fous d'inquiétude quand ils ont appelé au poste."

" Ouais tu parles !"

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière, sous le regard agacé de son chauffeur. Il avait bien envie de faire demi tour, là, maintenant. Mais il savait que Jack Bristow resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans la maison et qu'il lui lâcherait pas la grappe. Il avança donc le long de l'allée du numéro 7, sortit ses clés de sa veste et ouvrit la porte. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le couloir qu'un poids se jeta sur lui.

" Heero, mon chéri, ça va ? demanda Suzan, la voix légèrement tremblante. J'étais folle d'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir et de ne pas rentrer ? Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ?"

Il la repoussa et lui lança un regard assassin.

" Ca va ça va, ok ! J'suis plus un gosse ! Et j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !"

" Vraiment tu crois ça ?" s'éleva la voix de Odin Law qui l'observait à l'entrée du du salon, les bras croisés sur le torse. Tant que tu seras sous ce toit, tu nous devras des comptes, Heero !"

" Ca j'crois pas ! Non ! Je dois des comptes à personne, et encore moins à vous !"

" Oh si ! Tu es sous notre responsabilité et..."

" Tu n'es pas mon père pour me dire ce que je dois faire !"

Odin devint rouge de colère.

" C'EST POURTANT NOUS QUI T'AVONS ELEVE ! CE N'EST PAS NOUS QUI T'AVONS MIS A L'ORPHELINAT !"

" SI VOUS AVIEZ PU AVOIR UN GOSSE VOUS SERIEZ JAMAIS VENUS ME CHERCHER !"

**" NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON,HEERO !"**

**" J'TE PARLE COMME J'VEUX, POV' NAZE ! J'VOUS AI JAMAIS DEMANDE DE VENIR ME CHERCHER LA BAS ! C'EST VOUS QUI EN AVEZ DECIDE AINSI ! MOI ON M'A PAS DEMANDE MON AVIS !"**

**" OUI ! ET QUAND JE VOIS TOUS LES SOUCIS QUE TU NOUS PROCCURES JE ME DIS QUE NOUS AURIONS MIEUX FAIT DE T'Y LAISSER DANS TON TROU !"**

**" BEN RAMENEZ-Y MOI ALORS ! DE TOUTE FACON J'AI BIENTOT 18 ANS ALORS J'POURRAIS ME BARRER ET VITE !"**

**" JE VAIS T'..."**

" CA SUFFIT ! hurla Suzan, en regardant alternativement son mari et Heero. Vous ne croyez pas qu'au lieu de nous disputer pour des futilités, nous devrions discuter !"

" J'ai pas envie d' discuter !"

La voix d'Heero sonnait étrangement froide.

" J'aurais mieux fait de m' barrer et d' pas suivre Jack ! J'vais me coucher !"

Il dépassa Suzan et monta à sa chambre.

" Heero..." entendit-il Suzan appeler.

Mais il l'ignora tout comme il ognora Odin qui lui demandait de descendre et de venir régler le problème sans gueuler. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et la fermant à clé. C'était une chambre tout à fait banale comme celles qu'avaient tous les autres adolescents de son âge: un simple lit une place était posé contre le mur à gauche de la porte. Une armoire vitrée sur le mur de droite à côté d'une cheminée qui n'avait jamais été utilisée. Et en face de la porte, sous la fenêtre, son bureau sur lequel était posé son ordinateur portable, cadeau qu'Odin et Suzan lui avaient offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Un télévision reposait sur une large table de chevet dans le coin droit de la chambre et une chaîne hifi sur la comode à côté de son lit.

Heero ne manquait de rien certes. Il était vrai qu'Odin et Suzan avaient toujours veillé à son bonheur: que ce soit en matière d'objet ou d'amour. Mais tout ça ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie. Oui, Odin et Suzan étaient hypocrites avec lui et ça il ne le supportait pas. Lui, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça: il leur dirait toujours sa façon de penser. Et leur hypocrisie, ils pouvaient la garder pour eux.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il chouta dans sa commode et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au pied; mais il ne laissa rien transparaître et s'affala sur son lit. Oui ! Que des hypocrites ! Ils disaient l'aimer, Suzan faisait celle qui s'inquiétait sans arrêt, Odin ne pouvait plus le supporter... mais ils le gardaient ancore avec eux. Heero en avait plus que marre de ce semblant de famille. Ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Il n'avait pas de famille. Sa famille l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et avaient détruit sa vie. Ou peut-être qu'il avait une famille... Trowa, Wufei, Réléna, Dean, Jay, Yoann, Will... Eux ils l'emmerdaient pas et lui foutaient la paix. Ils n'étaient pas sa famille mais ils étaient ceux qui le comprenaient le plus puisqu'ils vivaient dans la même galère.

Les parents de Trowa étaient morts quand il était jeune et il avait appris à vivre dans la rue; Wufei son père buvait et sa mère passait sa vie au bureau de travail; Réléna ses parents étaient milliardaires ( elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait sauf l'affection); Dean vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, tous deux complètement zinzins, parce que ses parents avaient été jugé inaptes à s'occuper de lui; Jay était né sous X et à l'âge de 12 ans il s'était enfuit de l'orphelinat dans lequel il se trouvait et s'était retrouvé dans c'te coin paumé, Yoann avait été foutu à la porte de chez lui quand ses parents avaient pris connaissance de son orientation sexuelle, et Will son père le battait et c'était Trowa qui le leur avait ramené un soir, l'année précédente, aprés qu'il se soit enfuit.

Ils étaient tous unis par leurs problèmes " familliaux".

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

J'attends vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre. Le petit boutton en bas à gauche est fait pour ça... Kissous à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**Chapitre 2.**

" DUO ! Au lieu de pioncer tu pourrais venir donner un coup de mains !"

Le dénommé Duo maugréa. Il n'avait jamais demandé à venir s'installer dans ce blaide pourri alors pourquoi on lui cassait les pieds ? Bon, d'accord ! La maison était grande, agréable et on s'y sentait tout de suite chez soi. Mais jamais il n'avait demandé à déménager et à changer de ville et encore moins de lycée. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Il se calla un peu plus contre l'arbre sur lequel il avait pris appuie et continua sa lecture.

_" Ce qui semblait inouï à Fauchelevent était, nous le répétons, simple pour Jean Valjean. Jean Valjeant avait traversé de pires détroits. Quiconque a été prisonnier sait l'art de se rapetisser selon le diamètre des évasions. Le prisonnier est sujet à la fuite comme le malade à la crise qui le sauve ou qui le perd. Une évasion, c'est une guérison. Que n'accepte-t-on pas pour guérir ? Se faire clouer et emporter dans une caisse comme un colis, vivre longtemps dans une boîte, trouver de l'air où il n'y en a pas, économiser sa respiration des heures ent..."_

" DUO ! Bouges tes grosses fesses !"

L'appelé leva les yeux de son livre et lança un regard assassin à son frère.

" J'suis pas gros, pecnaud !"

Solo éclata de rire. Duo était en effet loin, mais alors trés loin d'être gros. Duo était un garçon de 15 ans qui ne dépassait pas le mètre 65 pour 50 kg. Ca, on pouvait dire qu'il était petit mais mieux vallait éviter de le lui dire en face. Le teint légèrement halé sans pour autant être bronzé, ses yeux étaient d'une incroyable couleur améthyste qu'il tenait de sa mère, et ses cheveux d'un châtain trés clair avaient été ramenés en une longue et fine natte qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesses.

" Allez, viens aider !"

L'adolescent soupira et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Il aimait son frère mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver des fois. Il finit par obtempérer et se leva, allant à la rencontre de son ainé de deux ans .

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" demanda-t-il.

" Tu n'as qu'à ramener ce que tu peux porter à papa ! Il est dans le salon. Ou plutôt dans la pièce qui servira de salon."

Duo sourit et attrapa un carton sur lequel était écrit "Chambre Duo" au feutre noir. Quitte à devoir donner un coup de main, que ce soit pour quelque chose le concernant. Il dépassa son frère qui aidait un déménageur à porter le canapé et avança dans le grand jardin. Encore une chose ridicule: aprés avoir déménagé, pourquoi prendre un jardin si grand alors qu'ils n'étaient que 4 et qu'ils n'étaient plus des gosses ? Il secoua la tête en signe de désespoir et entra dans la maison.

Comme l'avait dit Solo, le père Maxwell était dans le salon, occupé à monter le meuble télé.

" Ah Duo ! s'exclama son père en le voyant entrer. Je vois que ton frère a réussi à te faire lever..."

Le natté le fusilla du regard.

" Où est-ce que je dépose ça ?" demanda-t-il au père de famille.

" Hm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ?"

" It's mine !"

" Ben montes-le à ta chambre alors !"

" Ok !"

Il fit demi-tour et avança dans la cage d'escalier. Il croisa des démangeurs qui redescendaient continuer leur travail aprés avoir monté quelques meubles. Une fois au premier étage il pris le couloir de droite et avança jusqu'à la pièce du fond. C'était la plus grande d'aprés sa mère; c'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait été attribuée puisque Duo était un garçon prenant beaucoup de place. Même si ledit garçon disait toujours que ce n'étaient que des paroles exagérées. Il pénétra dans sa future chambre. Sa mère était occupée avec un déménageur à régler l'emplacement des meubles.

" Oui, mettez-le là !" dit-elle au déménageur qui portait son bureau.

Duo posa son carton et regarda autour de lui. C'était un véritable bordel. Entre les meubles posés ça et là en attendant de leur trouver une place, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore montés comme son armoir ou son lit, et ceux que sa mère faisait poser...

" Heu, m'man..."

" Oui, mon poussin ?" demanda-t-elle dans le vague.

Le châtain vira au cramoisi tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du déménageur.

" Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'suis plus un gamin ! J'viens d'avoir 15 ans je te signale !"

Hélène Maxell se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

" Peut-être bien mais tu seras toujours mon petit bébé."

Duo maugréa et le déménageur laissa échapper un petit rire.

" Les jeunes aujourd'hui... s'exclama-t-il. Mon petit dernier est pareil ! Il a 12 ans et il veut déjà faire le grand !"

" Je ne veux pas faire le grand ! râla le plus jeune. Je suis grand ! C'est vrai ça... Vous verrez que quand j'aurais 20 ans je devrais encore lui demander la permission pour sortir !"

" Exactement jeune homme ! lui dit sa mère. Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit tu devras me demander l'autorisation pour tout !"

Il rochigna.

" Allons, ta mère veille sur toi comme il se doit !"

" On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui vivez avec ! C'est un vrai cauchemar ! Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec qui que ce soit si elle ne l'a jamais vu... Elle veut tout savoir de ma vie en dehors de la maison ! Elle en a déjà fait fuir plus d'un, j'vous jure !"

Il éclata de rire.

" Je ne te permets pas Duo Maxwell ! Et puis, heureusement que je suis là pour veiller sur toi !"

" Que **tu** es là ? s'offusqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais une once de répis ! Ici c'est papa et toi qui me surveillez sans cesse; et au lycée c'est Solo ! J'ai jamais l'droit à une vie privée..."

" Les gosses j'vous jure ! soupira Hélène."

" Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! Ils sont tous pareils !"

" Je veux bien vous croire ! Mais bon... heureusement qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises ! Et il est serviable ! Tous les parents ne peuvent pas en dire autant..."

" Vous vous entendez plutôt bien en plus de ça ! J'ai vu des familles, dans les divers déménagements et emménagements que j'ai fais, où l'ambiance entre les parents et les enfants était assez froide !"

Duo fronça les sourcils. Ils en avaient pas marre de faire comme s'il n'était plus là ?

" Howé ! I'm still here !"

" Je le sais bien, mon poussin !"

_" Reste calme Maxell, reste calme !"_

" Tu veux bien aller voir si ton frère et ton père n'ont pas besoin d'aide ?"

" Grrr... J'y go, j'y go !"

Il redescendit au salon.

" Ah Duo, tu tombes bien ! Tu veux bien venir me tenir cette planche, s'il te plaît ?"

Duo sourit narquoisement et s'appuya dos au pan de la porte.

" J'y gagne quoi si je le fais ?"

" Le droit d'être connu !"

" Hm... Non ! It's not enough !"

" Arrête ton chantage Ranma où je te coupe la natte !"

" Touche pas à ma natte !"

" Allez viens donner un coup de mains !"

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'exécuta.

" T'en tires une drôle de tête, fils ?"

" Un seul mot: maman !"

" Tiens la bien ! dit Marc Maxell en désignant la planche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?"

" Elle me prend encore pour un gosse !"

Le père de famille attrapa un marteau et commença à tapper.

" Elle me fait pas confiance; et ça m'énerve ! On dirait qu'elle a peur que je fasse une bêtise à chaque fois..."

" Comprends la un peu... Tu es son... retire tes doigts... Tu es son petit dernier."

" Mais j'en ai marre d'être le petit dernier ! Je demande juste un peu de lest..."

" Cours toujours petit frère ! s'exclama Solo en entrant dans la pièce, portant le fauteuil avec un déménageur. Chacun son tour ! Moi aussi je suis passé par là !"

" Et tu y es toujours !" lança Marc.

Solo et l'homme déposèrent le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

" Mouais... Ca, c'est ce que croit maman !"

Duo ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que son père éclatait de rire.

" Tu as réussi à échapper à la règle ? Comment t'as fait ?"

" C'est un secret petit frère !"

" Shit ! Qu'en je pense que tu me surveilles tout le temps en cours alors que toi tu... shit !"

" Surveilles ton langage, jeune homme !"

" Je suis plus malin que toi Duo, tu dois te faire à l'idée !"

" Dis plutôt que c'est parce que moi je suis pas là pour te pourrir l'existence. T'es toujours en train de me suivre à la trace ! Mais plus pour longtemps !"

" Comment ça ?"

" Je vais trouver un moyen pour te semer... Je vais y réfléchir. Le poivre ça doit pouvoir marcher..."

" Le poivre ?"

" Ben oui, ça marche sur les chiens alors ça doit pouvoir marcher sur toi."

En réponse, il reçu un pauvre coussin qui avait eu le malheur de traîner par là.

La jourée passa à une allure allucinante puisqu'ils avaient sans cesse de quoi s'occuper. Il avait passé toute l'aprés-midi à monter les meubles avec son père, son frère et les déménageurs pendant que sa mère s'occupait à déballer les cartons et à faire un peu de rangement. Tant est si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, tout était terminé. Les pièces avaient fini d'être aménagées. Les déménageurs venaient de partir et à présent ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls dans leur nouvelle demeure.

" Alors les garçons ? lança Marc. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre nouvelle maison ?"

" Bof... souffla Duo. J'aimais mieux celle d'avant..."

Il était d'une mauvaise foie affligente. Il aimait beaucoup cette maison -plus que la dernière c'était sûr- mais il aurait tout de même préféré y rester.

" Tu t'y feras vite ! Et puis, tu verras que pour les amis se sera pareil... Tu t'en feras des nouveaux."

" Ouais... à condition que maman les fasse pas fuir..."

" Pourquoi je les ferais fuir ?"

" Hm... Attends je réfléchis... A ton avis ?"

" P'tit râleur !" souffla-t-elle.

" Je préfère être un râleur qu'une mêle tout comme toi !"

" S'ils fuient c'est qu'ils ne te méritent pas ! C'est à toi d'avoir de bons copains !"

" Et des copines aussi... ajouta Solo en souriant. Je suis sûr que dans le lycée où on va aller il y aura plein de jolies filles... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?"

" Ne lui mets pas de mauvaises idées en tête ! Il est bien trop jeune pour s'intéresser aux filles !"

" C'que tu dis... Moi, ma première copine je l'ai eue à treize ans et tu l'as jamais su."

" Ah bon ?"

Solo lui fit un petit sourire désolé pour se faire pardonner. De toute façon, l'erreur était faite.

" Heu... je... ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais attendre trente ans avant de pouvoir avoir ma première petite amie ?"

Mrs Maxell vira au rouge colérique, posant ses mains sur les hanches.

" Tu me dois des expliquations, jeune homme !"

Solo déglutit et son regard se posa sur sa fenêtre.

" Oh, un éléphant rose !"

Ne réfléchissant pas un instant, la famille tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Et Solo profita de cette lâche et trés utile diversion pour mieux fuir.

Le lendemain,

" DUO ! REVEILLES-TOI !"

Une tête châtain émergea brusquement des couvertures, complètement réveillée. Les yeux lançant des regards perdus tout autour, la natte défaite... Solo était littéralement écroulé de rire et Duo ne tarda pas à le fusiller du regard.

" Ca va pas de me crier dans les oreilles de si bon matin ?" râla-t-il.

" Désolé petit frère mais tu ne me laissais pas vraiment le choix ! Il est 7h30 et les cours commencent à 8 h 00 !"

" Quoi ? Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?" s'écria l'adolescent en se levant.

" C'est ce que je fais depuis une heure ! Mais à chaque fois tu me disais " J'arive, j'arrive !" Alors maintenant tu as 20 minutes pour te laver, te coiffer, t'habiller et déjeuner. A tout à l'heure petite crotte !"** (1)**

Le blond eut bien de la chance d'être sortit de la chambre à cette remarque car il venait de réveiller le Shinigami qui sommeillait en Duo. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistente, il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour se préparer et à 07h 45 il était déscendu et avalait son petit déjeuner en 4ème vitesse.

" On a loupé le bus par ta faute, crétin ! lui dit Solo. Heureusement que papa va pouvoir nous amener !"

" Duo, mange correctement !" le sermonna sa mère.

" Désolé m'man mais j'suis pressé !"

" Tu te coucheras plus tôt dorénavent ! J'y veillerais !"

" Et gnagnagnagnagnagna... Pfff... Je suis obligé d'y aller ? S'il faut ce sera un lycée de nuls..."

" Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Santon est un trés bon lycée, trés réputé !"

" C'est justement ce qui me fait peur !" soupira-t-il.

" Allez les garçons, on y va ! Sinon on va être en retard !"

Le natté attrapa une brioche et suivit son père et son frère jusqu'à la voiture.

" A ce soir m'man !" cria-t-il à sa mère.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant un gigantesque bâtiment et ils sortirent de la voiture.

" Bonne journée les garçons !"

" Ouais à toi aussi papa ! lui répondit Solo."

Duo, lui, ne répondit pas, perdu dans sa contemplation de ce qui lui servirait de lycée. Rien qu'à voir de l'extèrieur on pourrait deviner qu'il était réelement gigantesque. Il risquait fort de s'y perdre les premiers temps sans personne pour le guider. Ce fut Solo qui le sortit de ses pensées en s'adressant à lui.

" Duo on devrait peut-être y aller, tu ne crois pas ? Les cours commencent dans moins de 5 minutes !"

" Hein ? Déjà ?"

" Oui ! Et il faut encore qu'on trouve notre nouvelle classe !"

" Heu.. ouais, ok..."

Il emprunta le pas de son aîné et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il y avait du monde dans les couloirs; notamment des élèves qui se ruaient dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard, et ceux qui prenaient tout leur temps.

" On va où ?" finit-il par demander.

" Au bureau du proviseur ! Comme ça, on ne se perdra pas !"

Il se contenta d'acquiesser tout en jetant des regards tout autour.

Le proviseur s'avéra être une proviseur. Une vieille femme aux yeux gris, avec un chignon sur la tête et un sourire bienfaisant sur les lèvres qui ne la quittaient quasiment jamais. Elle leur parla un peu du lycée, du règlement intèrieur puis les mena à leur salle de classe. Ce fut Solo qui arriva le premier et Duo dû finir le trajet aux côté de Mrs.

" D'où venez-vous déjà, jeune homme ? Je sais que votre mère me l'a dit mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis plus de la toute première jeunesse et la mémoire s'enfuit avec le temps."

" De Bordeaux !"

" J'ai entendu dire que votre père était américain.Vous devez bien vous débrouiller en anglais si je ne m'abuse ?"

" Oui, en effet ! J'aime beaucoup cette langue, en plus de ça."

" C'est parfait ! Les élèves de Santon ne sont pas trés stimulés par les langues mais... peut-être que vous pourriez y remédier... ? Ah, nous y voici !"

La proviseur ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et ils pénétrèrent dans la classe. Immédiatement, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Il voyait déjà des filles glousser en le montrant du doigt. Il soupira intèrieurement: il espérait en son fort intèrieur qu'elles ne le coleraient pas.

" Professeur Johas !" salua la vieille dame.

Puis se tournant vers la classe.

" Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Je vous prierez de vous lever et de bien vouloir accueillir votre nouveau camarade."

La classe se leva et tout le monde porta son attention sur lui.

" Bien ! Je remet ce jeune homme entre vos mains, professeur ! Mr Maxwell, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour votre premier jour de cours. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Vous savez où se trouve mon bureau."

Il acquiessa et la salua alors qu'elle sortait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise; il détestait être le centre d'attention. Et tous ces regards sur lui... Il se tourna vers son nouvel enseignant, un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier lui sourit.

" Bien, Mr Maxell... Et si vous vous présentiez un peu ?"

" Heu... ben, je m'appelle Duo Maxell, j'ai 15 ans, I come from Bordeaux, j'ai un grand frère en classe de terminale, ma father is a doctor and my mother... well she is a teacher. Je crois que c'est tout !"

La plus part des étudiants l'observaient un sourire aux lèvre.

" Hum... Dis-moi, tu es anglais ?" lui demanda le professeur.

" Heu, non, américain du côté de mon père !"

" Je vois... So, very well ! Je ne suis pas professeur d'anglais mais je me débrouille quand même. Eh bien, je vais me présenter aussi... Je m'appellle David Johas, j'ai 38 ans et je serais ton enseignant de mathématiques pour le reste de l'année. Je suis également le professeur principal de cette classe. Si tu as un ennui, tu peux donc venir me voir pour en discuter, il n'y a aucun problème."

Il y eut un bref instant de silence puis l'enseignant repris.

"Tu peux aller t'assoir ! Il y a une place à côté de Mr Winner au troisième rang, regarde !"

L'améraicain acquiessa et alla prendre place à côté d'un blond, la peau matte et les yeux bleus.

" Bien ! Nous allons continuer le cours ! Donc si x 12 et que..." **(2)**

" Tu vien d'où à Bordeaux exactement ?" lui demanda son voisin.

" De Bègles, plus précisément ! Pourquoi, tu connais ?"

" Un peu, oui. J'y ai passé mes dernières vacances d'été. C'est pas pour te vexer mais... c'est vraiment pourri !" **(3)**

Duo eut un petit rire.

" Non, t'inquiètes ! Je pense la même chose !"

" T'en mieux ! Au fait... je m'appelle Quatre ! Quatre Raberba Winner !"

" Duo Maxell mais ça tu le sais déjà !"

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à suivre le cours et à discuter en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire prendre. Duo avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le cours; les maths c'était franchement pas son truc. Heureusement que son nouvel ami était là pour l'aider. A la fin de la journée, Quatre lui avait présenté sa meilleure amie, Hilde Schveker, une jeune allemande de leur âge qui n'était malheureusement pas dans leur classe. En fin de compte, la journée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, bien au contraire. Il s'était plutôt bien intégré à la classe et il avait déjà des amis. Mais pour le moment, il préférait éviter de leur parler du fameux test de sa mère. Ils allaient sûrement prendre peur.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Un nouveau chapitre de fini et qui aura été assez rapide à venir. Au prochain chapitre, la rencontre tant attendu. Et puis bonne nouvelle: les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs. Ces deux premiers chapitres étaient juste là pour présenter les personnage. Juste une question: vous préférez que je fasse un chapitre sur deux le POV de Heero et ensuite celui de Duo; où bien juste le POV de Heero ? Perso, la première est la meilleure je pense, non ? Kissous à tous.

**(1) **Surnom complètement débile qui se veut affectueux. Je sais c'est moche mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ma grande soeur m'appelait comme ça quand j'étais petite. Merlin existe: grâce à lui c'est terminé.

**(2) **Franchement je vous avoue je suis comme Duo, je suis supra nulle en maths. C'est pas pour rien que je suis partie en section littéraire.

**(3)** Je sais de quoi je parle, j'habite Bordeaux. Et je vous jure je trouve ça trop moche: c'est noir de partout, y a pas un seul bâtiment blanc ou alors soyons gentille gris. Que du noir. Enfin, c'est mon avie. Si jamais des bordelais lisent ça j'ai rien contre vous, c'est juste la ville.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**Chapitre 3.**

Une ombre se faufilla doucement dans les escaliers menant au rez de chaussé; sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle portait un sac sur le dos et la seule partie que l'on pouvait voir de son visage était ses magnifiques yeux cobalts éclairés par les rayons de la pleine lune qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils préparaient ce coup et Heero n'étaient pas prés de laisser Odin et Suzan tout gâcher. Ces deux imbéciles l'avaient privé de sotie pour le reste de la semaine; sauf pour aller en cours. Mais, chose qu'ils ne savaient pas, il séchait les cours comme à son habitude. Odin le déposait devant le lycée et attendait qu'il entre dans le lycée pour s'en aller. Heero n'avait plus alors qu'à faire demi-tour et rejoindre la bande au repaire. Enfin, ils ne savaient pas... jusqu'àce que Jack débarque en début d'aprés-midi et leur dise qu'Heero n'était toujours pas retourné en cours. Et donc, quand ce dernier était rentré, ça avait pété. Comment il faisait Bristow pour toujours tout savoir ?

Le jeune homme continua son parcours et, arrivé à la cuisine, il fouilla les placards à la recherche de quelque nourriture que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il en rapporte à Trowa, Jay, Yoann et Will. De leur côté, Wufei et Réléna devaient faire de même. Heero resterait bien au repaire cette nuit une fois qu'ils auraient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais il se devait d'être rentré avant que les dirigents de cette maison se réveille. Comme ça, il aurait un alibi: il dormait à point fermé. Il mis plusieurs truc à consommer dans son sac ( biscuits, fruits et coca notament) et remonta le plus silencieusement possible à sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de passer par la porte d'entrée. Non seulement parce qu'elle grinçait et que ça réveillerait à coup sûr les deux cons qui lui servaient de responsables légaux mais aussi parce qu'Odin avait pris la seule et unique clé avec lui pour éviter au jeune dealer de s'enfuir. C'était vraiment un abruti. Il lui servirait lui-même d'alibi puisque c'était lui qui avait le moyen de sortir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. Le vent frais ébouriffa d'avantage ses cheveux désordonnés et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Heero jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis il jeta son sac par la fenêtre qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un léger bruit sourd. Il s'apprêtait à enjamber la fenêtre quand un toussotement et la lumière s'allumant dans le couloir le rappela à l'ordre. Sans plus rien attendre et toujours aussi silencieusement que possible, Heero referma la fenêtre et se jeta dans son lit, couverture jusqu'au menton pour cacher qu'il était habillé; puis il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Au même instant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Heero réussit à distinguer Odin à travers ses paupières close. Comment il faisait ? C'était une habitude à prendre. Son "père" de substitution jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce, comme pour s'assurer que tout était normal, puis il s'en alla. L'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant quelques instants que la lumière du couloir s'éteigne et qu'Odin soit bel et bien retourné se cucher. Il préféra cependant rester quelques minutes de plus pour être sûr qu'il s'était rendormi puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait 1h03, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Renvoyant les couvertures à l'autre bout de son lit, il se leva et rouvrit la fenêtre. Il regarda de nouveau alentour et, ne voyant personne, il sauta dans le vide pour aterrir sur ses deux pieds. Heureusement que ce n'était pas haut sinon il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait. Il aurait trouvé un moyen ça c'est sûr mais lequel... ça c'était une autre chose. Récupérant son sac, il pris la direction du repaire, à pied. Il avait bien entendu laissé sa moto là bas; il était peut-être fou mais pas au point de ramener sa kan directement devant chez lui pour se la faire confisquer. Non, il préférait de loin la laisser entre les mains de Trowa.

Il ne lui fallut pas trop longtemps pour arriver à destination. Il avait marché à vive allure. Le repaire était caché dans une vieille unsine désaffectée. Elle était plutôt grande et tout avait été prévu pour toute la bande: il y avait des matelas et des couvertures pour tous pour quand Heero, Wufei, Dean et Réléna refusaient de rentrer, un petit coin pour la bouffe avec un petit réfrégirateur qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de faire fontionner avec l'aide de Dean qui s'y connaissait beaucoup dans ce domaine. Il y avait même un petit coin salon avec un canapé et une télé. Comme quoi ils ne dépensaient pas l'argent volé dans n'importe quoi. Enfin pas tout le temps. Au début, il servait à s'équiper pour le repaire. Et maintenant... il leur servait pour leurs petites fantaisies et pour la nourriture qu'ils achetaient dans les grandes surfaces quand il leur prenait l'envie de payer bien sûr.

Le petite bande était installé un peu partout. Wufei et Réléna roucoulaient sur le canapé tandis que Yoann zappait les chaînes. Dean faisait une partie de carte avec Will et Jay, et Trowa les regardait faire avec ennui. En l'entendant arriver il releva la tête.

" T'es en retard ! lui dit-il. Odin t'a encore guetté ?"

" Hn... Comme d'hab quoi !"

" Tu veux jouer avec nous 'ro ?" lui demanda Will.

Heero l'ignora tout simplement puis déposa ce qu'il avait apporté au frigot.

" On a pas le temsp Will ! déclara Wufei en arrivant. Vous finissez votre partie et on dégage !"

" Ok !"

Heero attrapa une bouteille de pepsi et en bu une gorgée au goulot. Il passa la bouteille à Réléna qui la lui demandait et s'installa à côté de Trowa.

" Odin t'a pas vu sortir, alors ?" demanda son meilleur ami.

" Non ! J'aurais un bon alibi !"

" Parfait ! Yoann, viens par là !"

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

" Va te faire voir Trowa ! J'ai pas entendu le mot magique !"

" Je t'emmerde !"

" Moi aussi !"

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'écran.

" Yoann arrête de zapper ! intervint Heero. De toute façon y a que dalle à la télé à cette heure- ci !"

Ledit Yoann soupira.

" J'ai la flegme de bouger !"

" Ben tu bouges ton cul quand même !" lui lança la blonde.

Le jeune homme consentit finallement à bouger et les rejoignit d'un pas lent. Jay venait de remporter la partie de carte et rangeait le jeu. Puis la petite troupe se tourna vers Heero et Trowa, les deux chefs du clan.

" Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

" Il est presque 2 heures, répondit Trowa. On a 20 minutes de retard !"

" C'est pas grave ! On s'en tient au plan !"

" De toute façon, que ce soit à 2h ou à 3h tout le monde dort !"

" Ok ! Donc, on s'en tient au plan !" répondit Réléna.

Heero les observa à tour de rôle.

" Faites comme d'habitude et tout se passera bien ! Silence et Vigilence sont les mots d'ordre du jour ! Ne vous faites pas attraper ! Mais vous êtes tous avertis: si quelqu'un se fait pécho, on le laisse sur place ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque de tous se faire attraper le même soir !"

" Pas de problème !"

" Bon... Dean t'as l'heure exact ? Ma montre avance !"

" Yep Watro ! Il es 1h 42 !"

" Trowa ! râla ce dernier. Trowa et pas Watro ! Tu me gaves à m'appeler comme ça !"

Puis se tournant vers Heero:

" Heero !"

" Hn... On y va ! On est tous là bas pour 2h00 et à 2h05 maxi on est entrés, c'est clair ?"

La totalité du groupe approuva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour enfourcher sa békan. Heero fit de même et ils prirent chacun des routes différentes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Heero aimait rouler ainsi, à fond, le vent fouettant son visage. Ca lui donnait à chaque fois une notion de liberté qu'il savait ne pas avoir avec Odin, Suzan et Jack. Il lui était déjà arriver, quand ça n'allait pas du tout, de rouler pendant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter et sans même savoir où il allait. Il laisser sa moto tout diriger pour lui. C'était la seule qu'il permettait de le diriger lui-même. I

Il arriva le premier sur le lieu du rendez-vous. C'était une grande propriété qu'ils savaient trés sécurisée. Caméras, chiens de garde, garde eux-ême... En bref, une propriété de riches. Il avait laissé sa moto deux rues plus loin pour ne pas faire de bruit ici et réveiller les occupants. Les autres avaient reçu le même ordre et c'est ainsi que Trowa, Wufei, Dean, Jay, Réléna, Yoann et Will arrivèrent les uns à la suite des autres, à pied. Une fois qu'ils furent tous de nouveau réunis, Trowa se tourna vers lui.

" Tout est prêt ?"lui demanda-t-il.

Heero acquiessa.

" Hn..."

Etant un pro de l'informatique, c'était lui qui avait dû s'occuper du problème des caméras. Grâce à un stytem de son cru - en réalité un virus qu'il avait lui-même crée- tout devrait se passser comme prévu. Suzan travaillait en tant que blanchisseuse pour les propriétaires et c'est grâce à elle qu'il avait découvert les petites merveilles de cette villa. En effet, il s'était un jour retrouvé avec elle dans la voiture alors qu'elle venait les livrer et il avait fait un tour de toutes les caméras, de tous les gardes et de tout le tralala qui va avec quand cette idée avait germé dans son esprit. Aprés tout, il n'était pas un voleur émérite pour rien. Enfin bref, grâce à ça, il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de connecter son ordi aux caméras et quand il faudrait il brouillerait tout. En attendant, Will, Dean et Yoann étaient censés attirer l'attention des gardes pour la première étape de l'opération.

" Bon ! intervint Trowa. Will, Yo, Jay, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! Heero, Wufei, Réléna, Dean et moi on y va ! Mettez-y le paquet mais ne faites pas trop de bruit: il ne faut surtout pas réveiller les proptiétaires, ok ?"

Les 5 s'éloignèrent et se cachèrent derrière un mur qu'Heero observa attentivement. Il était tout à fait pratiquable et il savait que ce domaine de la propriété n'était que trés peu surveillé. Ils avaient donc... ouais, 10 de chance de se faire attraper. Ce qui, en soit, était vraiment trés minime. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils manquent de chance.

Des cris de l'autre côté leur parvint aux oreilles et ils jettèrent un coup d'oeil discret pour vois les trois compères qu'ils avaient laissés en retrait attirer l'attention des gardes. Et cela fonctionna comme prévu puisque deux des gardes qui surveillaient cette zone s'étaient approchés et leur intimaient d'aller faire la java ailleurs.

" C'est le moment ! murmura Heero en enfilant une cagoule noir sur la tête et des gants pendant que les autres en faisaient autant. On se sépare ! Et n'oubliez pas: à 3 heures tout le monde est dehors !"

Il leur tourna le dos et escalada le mur. A peine était-il arrivé de l'autre côté qu'il avança à pas de loup dans les zones d'ombres, se faufillant tel un chat sur un arbre. Il était ici dans son élément. Il chercha des yeux le garde qui manquait et le vit à une bonne distance de lui, regardant avec un froncement de sourcil la scène que leur faisait profiter ses trois amis restés sur place. Que des imbéciles ! Ils n'avaient toujours pas flairé le piège. Il esquiva les quelques caméras qu'il savait sur son chemin et se retrouva bentôt devant la demeure. Ne perdant pas de temps et ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il grimpa sur le lierre que ces crétins n'avaient pas pensé à couper pour grimper sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Par chance celle-ci avait été mal fermé: Dieu était avec lui ce soir. Lui qui avait amené tout un attirail avec lui... Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il se faufilla dans le couloir qui s'offrait à lui, aprés avoir pris soin de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui.

Le plan était simple: ne pas se tracasser et voler tout ce qui avait de la valeur: argent ou objets de valeurs. De toute façon, il fallait pas se faire d'idée: l'argent devait trés certainement être gardé dans un coffre fort. Mais les vases et bijoux... ça c'était une autre paire de manche. Les vases décoraient les pièces et même certains couloirs. Quant aux bijoux... ce serait pas bien compliqué non plus.

Il passa ainsi les vingt premières minutes à ouvrir divers portes pour trouver ce qu'il voullait et à déjouer les caméras. Il se _promenait _depuis un petit moment déjà lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Gardant son calme, il continua d'avancer de quelques pas et entra dans la première pièce qu'il croisa. Il colla immédiatement l'oreille au montant de la porte, écoutant, attendant que le garde passe devant sa cachette et que ses pas s'estompent. Seulement à ce moment là il se permit de souffler et darda les yeux autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce avec des tableaux tout autour, des vases et divers autres objets de valeur. Ne se faisant pas prier, il mis se qu'il pouvait dans son sac, non sans s'être assuré avant que rien n'était protégé. Il ne pouvait cepandant pas tout prendre et puis les tableaux c'était beaucoup trop lourd et encombrant. Il recolla l'oreille à la porte et se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir.

L'heure continua comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: 2h 36. Il lui restait un peu de temps. Il entra dans une nouvelle pièce et se figea sur place.

_" Eh merde ! Merde ! Putain de merde de chambre à coucher à la con !"_ pensa-t-il.

En effet, il venait de pénétrer dans la chambre à coucher des propriétaires. Il pouvait faire demi-tour et c'est l'idée qu'il avait en tête quand son regard tomba sur les magnifiques bijoux de la maîtresse de maison posés sur la commode en face du lit. S'approchant de ces petites merveilles, l'adolescent en resta quoi pendant quelques secondes. Tout ça devait coûter une fortune ! Un bruissement de drap et un ronflement sonore dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici. Il glissa les bijoux dans son sac, n'omettant rien, pas même une petite perle de rien du tout. Cette perle à elle seule devait coûter la peau des fesses. Puis tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré et qu'il avait fait son travail il avança vers la sortie. Mais Dieu semblait l'avoir abandonné car une lame de parquet grinça sur son passage. Il s'arrêta brusquement, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Une voix s'éleva dans la nuit.

" ... qu'est-ce que c'est...?"

C'était une voix ensommeillé qui laissa présager à Heero que le propriétaire était encore à moitié endormi. Prenant son courage à deux mains et priant Dieu qu'il revienne à son secours, il tenta le tout pour le tout: il miaula.

" Miaaaaaaaooouuuuhh..."

Ce fut la femme de l'homme qui répondit d'une voix tout aussi endormie que celle de son mari.

" ... c'est rien... c'est le chat..."

" ... ah... d'accord..."

Heero soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte. Mais au même moment, il sentit un des corps derrière lui se redresser et le mari s'exclama, tout à fait réveillé:

" Le chat ? Quel chat ? On a pas de chat !"

Puis il se mis à hurler en voyant Heero dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

" Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh ! AU VOLEUR !"

_" Eh merde !"_

Heero ne resta pas sur place une seconde de plus ou il était perdu; il se précipita en dehors de la salle et s'engouffra dans le couloir en courant.

_" Mais quel con ! _pensa-t-il, trés en colère contre lui même._ J'aurais mieux fait de me barrer tant qu'il en était encore temps ! Et ces crétins... Ils peuvent pas être comme tout le monde et avoir un chat chez eux ! Bande de sales cons !"_

Il s' était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Il était à parier que l'alarme allait bientôt sonner, donnant l'alerte. Et, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Une alarme asourdissante se répercuta dans toute la propriété et toutes les pièces s'allumèrent. La lumière l'aveugla quelque peu mais il ne ralentit pas sa course. Il entendait distinctement un bruit de course dans son dos mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se retourner pour voir par lui-même.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Mais quel con il faisait ! Il venait de mettre tout le groupe en danger. Que lui se fasse attraper c'était une chose mais pas un problème. Non, ce qu'il craignait c'était que les autres aient à pâtir de sa stupidité. Il se savait poursuivit, sûrement par un garde de la maison; mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était qu'un autre surgisse devant lui à quelques mètres. Maugréant contre sa propre personne, il tourna dans le couloir de gauche et dévalla une volée de marches.

Il se retrouva presque immédiatement au 2 étage. Ses poursuivants étaient hors de vue mais les boumboum provenant de l'escalier le laisser comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Et ce qu'il entendit également.

" Hey ! Arrête-toi ! Tu es pris au piège ! Il n'y a pas d'issue là-haut !"

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, cette phrase le fit sourire. Il percevait dans cette voix une sorte d'essoufflement non feint. L'homme était déjà épuisé de sa course; il n'était pas trés physique. Alors que lui, il était en pleine forme et il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Et peu importe qu'il n'y ait pas d'issue: il n'aurait qu'à redscendre par les escaliers. Aprés tout c'était fait pour. Tout le long de sa réflexion, il avait continué de courrir et avait eu le temps de bifurquer dans un énième couloir. Il vit avec un certain soulagement le reste du groupe escalader un arbre dans le jardin et passer de l'autre côté du mur pour sortir. Il ne restait donc plus que lui. Il pénétra dans une pièce - la première qu'il croisa- et se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Il perçut les pas dans le couloir d'arrêter et une voix essoufflée s'exclamer.

" Où... où il est passé... ?"

" J'en sais... rien du tout... ! Mais il cours vite, le... le bougre... !"

" On se sépare... ! Tu prends à droite et moi à... à gauche... !"

" ...ouais... il doit pas être... bien loin..."

Il entendit avec soulagement l'un des homme s'éloigner. Mais, toujours pas de chance ( quoi que ça dépend pour qui ! Niark !), l'autre s'approcha de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Plus qu'une chose à faire donc. Heero saisit un épais volume dans l'une des étagères et se colla contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit, la tête d'un homme aux 3 mentons apparut, il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le voleur encagoulé, il voulut s'exclamer un truc dans le genre _" J'te tiens !"_ mais à la place il perçut de petits zoziaux qui piaillaient et volaient tout autour de lui, il vacilla, il prononça un petit _"aie", _puis il s'évanouit. L'adolescent regardait sa pauvre victime avec un regard mauvais.

_" On se demande ils vont chercher leurs nouvelles recrues chez les flics !" _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Souriant de plus bel, il sortit dans le couloir et redescendit calmement au 1er étage pour croiser... les propriétaires qui l'observaient avec étonnement. D'un esprit joueur à ce moment là, il leur fit la courbette, embrassa galament la main de la maîtresse de maison, lui arracha une bague du doigt puis s'en alla en leur souhaitant une agréable nuit. Et alors qu' _" Aaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh ! Au voleur !"_ retentissait de nouveau, il éclata de rire et reprit sa course.

C'est tout sourire au lèvres qu'il rentra à la planque une demie heure plus tard. Le groupe était atablé et faisait le bilan de leur butain.

" Heero ! s'exclama Will en le voyant arriver. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, pov' naze ! On croyait que tu t'étais fait attraper !"

" Hn..."

" Will, du calme ! soupira Wufei. Il en faut bien plus à Heero pour se faire chopper !"

Il s'approcha d'eux et déposa son sac sur la table.

" Comment t'as fait pour te barrer ?" lui demanda Jay."

" Hn... J'ai assomé un garde !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? finit par demander son meilleur ami. Tout ce passait bien et tout à coup, l'alarme s'est mise à sonner."

" Hn... Une lame de plancher qui a craqué ! Ca a réveillé les proprios ! En plus de ça, il a fallu que je fasse le chat !"

" Comment ça ?" s'enquit Réléna.

" Rien de bien méchant ! Quand ils se sont réveillés j'ai miaulé pour qu'ils croient que c'est le chat ! Manque de bol pour moi, ils en avaient pas !"

Dean se moqua ouvertement.

" T'es trop naze ! Mais j'aimerais bien te voir faire le minou... Vas-y, miaule un peu pour voir ?"

Trowa eut un rictus amusé.

" Tu peux aprler, Dean ! Heero ne s'est pas fait poursuivre par un doberman enragé !"

Le jeune Yui les regarda, étonné. Wufei cru bon de le tenir au courant.

" Quand l'alarme a sonné, on s'est tous précipité vers la sortie sans se faire voir. Sauf que..."

" Sauf que Dean s'est mis à quatre pattes pour passer plus inapperçu !" poursuivit Réléna.

" Et il s'est retrouvé face à une gueule baveuse et aux crocs acérés !" rit Trowa.

Heero eut un grand sourire moqueur pendant que les autres éclataient de rire et que Dean se cachait.

" Baka !"

**Le lendemain,**

Etant un samedi, il pouvait faire la grasse matiné. Surtout qu'il ne s'était recouché qu'à 4 heures du matin. Juste à tant en fait pour entendre Odin entrer dans sa chambre et s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Mais, à 9 heures on sonna à la porte et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _" Putain, fait chier !"_, Odin venait le réveiller.

" Quoi ? râla-t-il. Laisse-moi dormir, merde !"

" Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Heero ! Tu as de la visite alors descend !"

Puis il s'en alla. Pestant contre les visites matinales, il se leva et descendit à la cuisine où il pouvait entendre Odin parler avec quelqu'un et Suzan s'affairait au petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entre, cette dernière s'avança pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa une fois encore. Son visage s'asombrit quand il reconnu Bristow, assis à table, discutant avec Odin.

" Jack ! lança-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi !"

L'inspecteur releva les yeux vers lui.

" Ah oui ? Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose a te reprocher ?"

" Pas le moins du monde ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a que toi pour venir me déranger un samedi matin à 9 heures !"

" Heero ! le sermona Suzan. Va t'assoir mon chéri ! Je te sers tout de suite quelque chose !"

" Pas b'soin, j'ai pas faim !"

Il pris place à côté de Bristow qui l'observa un moment avant de parler.

" Je vais aller droit au but avec toi Heero ! Où étais-tu cette nuit entre 2 heures et 3 heures ?"

L'appelé bailla avec désinvolture.

" Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?" feint-il de ne pas savoir.

" Réponds, c'est tout !"

" J'étais dans mon lit ! Je dormais ! Je rêvais ! Je remuais ! Je peux même te raconter mon rêve en détail si tu veux !"

L'homme soupira et se tourna vers Odin.

" Tu peux me confirmer son alibi ?"

" Bien sûr ! Je me suis levé plusieurs fois dans la nuit et il était bel et bien dans son lit !"

" Tu t'es assuré que ce n'était pas des polochons ?"

" Pas nécessaire ! Comme il vient de le dire, et que tu le sais, il remue beaucoup !"

" Hmmm..."

" Alors inspecteur ? De quoi suis-je soupçonné cette fois ?"

" De vol avec effraction ! Ils étaient plusieurs ! L'un deux avait la même couleur d'yeux que toi !"

" Et alors ?"

" Ce n'est pas une couleur trés courante, Heero ! Ce bleu océan... Il a assomé un garde et..."

" Rien que pour ça j'aimerais être à sa place !"

Odin lui lança un regard noir.

" Ben quoi ? J' dis ce que je pense !"

" Et ta petite bande ?" lui demanda Jack.

" Réléna était chez Wufei ! Tu peux aller demander à son père si tu veux... Je suis sûr qu'il te répondra avec enthousiasme ! S'il ne te fout pas à la porte avant ! Pour les autres je sais pas ! Mais tu sais qu'on ne fait rien les uns sans les autres !"

" C'est marrant ! J'étais persuadée qu'il restait des biscuits... s'exclama soudain Suzan. Enfin, ça ne fait rien ! Je te sers un café Jack ?"

" Non merci Suzan ! J'ai du travail, je vais y aller !"

" Tant mieux !" souffla l'adolescent.

" Je t'ai entendu, Yui !"

" Et alors ? Je me cachais pas !"

" Ca fait plaisir en tout cas !"

" Mais de rien !"

Heero laissa là les adultes et remonta à sa chambre. Il était plutôt content de lui, il avait bien joué. Soupirant de lassitude, mais sachant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil pour autant, il alla prendre sa douche.

**Plus tard,**

Heero, Jay, Réléna et Yoann étaient tous les quatre à la superette du centre. Le magasin était presque vide d'hommes mais les rayons étaient plein à craquer de nourritures. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient cachés derrière un rayon, en train de guêté le vieux vendeur qui les surveillés de prés. Aprés tout il les connaissait: combient de fois n'avaient-ils pas volé dans son magasin ? Mais le problème du vieux Lou - comme Heero et le reste de la bande l'appelait- c'était qu'il les adorés un peu beaucoup trop. Il les coursaient à chaque fois - même s'il ne parvenait jamais à les attraper- mais ne portait jamais plainte. Il était bien trop gentil et ils en profitaient bien.

" Il est pas dupe ! leur dit Jay. Il voit bien qu'on s'apprête à se carapater avec sa bouffe, il nous connait depuis le temps !"

" C'est pourquoi tu vas aller faire du grabuge plus loin dans un rayon pour qu'on puisse y aller !" lui répondit Heero.

" Ouais, et quand il se mettra à nous courrir aprés, tu en profiteras pour piquer quelques trucs en plus et te casser !"

" Pourquoi moi ?"

Ce fut Réléna qui répondit.

" Parce que c'est toi qui a fait remarquer qu'on arriverait pas à se barrer sans une petite diversion. Donc, c'est toi qui t'y colle !"

" Comme par hasard ! Surtout que c'est encore moi qui ai fait diversion hier soir..."

" C'est pas notre faute si t'es plus doué que nous dans ce domaine !"

Là, c'était sûr, il y allait sans rochigner. Il suffisait toujours que la blonde le complimente et... Il soupira et avança avec détermination vers un rayon un peu plus loin.

" 'Léna t'es la meilleure !" la félicita Heero.

" Je sais, je sais ! Manque de bol pour toi j'suis prise beau brun !"

" Dommage ! Mais... et si je tuais Wufei, tu serais seule ! Et j'aurais quartier libre !"

" Ouais et au bout de 2 jours tu me jerterais de ta vie, c'est ça ?"

" T'as tout deviné, belle blonde !"

" Quand est-ce que tu seras sèrieux côté coeur et que tu arêtera de briser les pauvres coeurs fragiles ?"

" Hn..."

" Ca veut dire_ 'jamais' _!" précisa Yoann en riant.

Au même moment, toute une étagère tomba dans le rayon où Jay venait de se rendre et le vieux Lou se précipitait sur lui en hurlant.

" Espèce de sale gosse ! Je savais que vous vous apprêtiez encore à faire une bêtise ! Bande de petits voyous !"

" Il fait pas les choses à moitié !" s'exclama Yoann, feintant d'être admiré.

Ils sourirent puis s'eclipsèrent doucement; et alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, Heero se retourna vers Lou.

" Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, Lou ! Bonne journée et au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !"

Puis ils s'en allèrent sous l'oeil effaré du dit Lou qui se mit à leur courrir aprés. Pour son âge c'était un véritable exploit. Les trois amis courraient, un nouveau poursuivant aux basques qui, cette fois, n'était pas gardien mais vendeur.

" Revenez ! Bande de petits voyous ! Je vais vous avoir, moi !"

" Tu parles ! D'ici à ce qu'il nous rattrape, il se sera écoulé un siècle !"

" Et encore !"

Ils prenaient de plus en plus d'avance quand, en tournant le coin, Heero percuta violememment quelqu'un. Pris dans leur course, Yoann et Réléna ne s'arrêtèrent qu'un peu plus loin. Furieux, Heero s'apprêta à insulter le crétin qui lui était rentré dedans mais il se figea en appercevant le plus bel ange qu'il ait jamais pu voir. On disait que Satan était le plus bel ange de Dieu; eh bien c'était donc Satan en personne qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il était beau. Ses longs cheveux châtain étaient rattachés en une longue et fine natte qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins, sa peau légèrement hâlée, et ses yeux d'une incroyable couleur améthyste. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux. Il ne voyaient plus qu'eux. Il était en train de se noyer dans cet océan et personne ne venait le secourir. De toute façon, était-ce qu'il voulait ? Non, il voulait rester là, à se perdre, à se noyer, à vivre dans dans cette mer qu'il voyait houleuse en ce moment. Il pourrait même mourrir rien qu'en les contemplant. Et lui... Il n'était pas beau, il était magnifique. Il était déjà en train de mourrir. Son coeur... son coeur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu de sa vie. Il cognait fort, lui faisant trés mal mais surtout énormément de bien. Il avait mal mais il sentait que cette douleur agréable était nécessaire. Et il le savait. Il savait qu'il aimait cette douleur. Il savait qu'il aimait déjà ses yeux, il savait qu'il aimait déjà sa natte, il savait qu'il aimait son petit air surpris et perdu. Oui, lui aussi était perdu dans ses yeux à **LUI**. Il le savait.

C'était à peine s'il entendait Réléna et Yoann qui l'appelaient. C'était à peine s'il se sentait capable de ragir. Il voulait rester là pour toujours, ne jamais briser cet instant, ne jamais partir, ne jamais s'éloiner, ne jamais le quitter du regard, toujours. Toujours rester dans ses yeux. Il avait envie de le toucher. Juste pour savoir. Pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, qu'il était bien réel. Mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, même pour le toucher. Il était pur, innocent; il le savait. Il craignait de le suiller de sa main. Il ne voulait pas faire de cet ange un être souillé. Non, jamais.

" Heero, qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?"

" Le vieux Lou arrive, merde ! Dépêche-toi !"

" Réléna, ne soit pas si grossière, sinon je le dis à Wufei !"

" J' temmerde Yo !"

Heero ? Le vieux Lou ? Réléna ? Wufei ? Yo ? C'était qui ceux là ? Rien qui n'avait de rapport avec son ange en tout cas ! Mais... Comment s'appelait-il ? Les anges ont-ils des noms ?

" YUI ! JE VAIS T'ATTRAPER, SALE MÔME !"

Heero revint brutalement à la réalité et se retourna pour voir que le vieux Lou n'était plus trés loin. Il se retourna pour repartir mais il croisa encore _ses_ yeux. Il allait se noyer si personne ne faisait rien. Mais heureusement pour lui - ou malheureusement, ça dépendait du point de vue- Réléna était toujours là pour booster les troupes.

_" HEERO !"_

L'appelé se tourna vers elle, la remerciant et la maudissant intèrieurement. Il devait peut-être faire un choix... Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet. Il devait partir où le vieux Lou allait lui mettre le grappin dessus. Faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas croiser de nouveau **_son _**regard, il **_le _**contourna, son coeur battant toujours aussi vite, et se remit à courrir en compagnie de ses deux amis. Et tout au long du chemin qui menait à la planque, il continuait de penser à cet ange tombé du ciel, ne prettant pas attention à la conversation de 'Léna et Yo.

Il était toujours dans la lune quand ils arrivèrent au repaire. Mais l'ambiance était tellement mouvementé qu'il fut obligé de sortir de sa bulle.

" Et moi je te dis que les anglais sont les meilleurs au hand !" lancait Will.

" N'importe nawak ! Ils sont bigleux comme des taupes les pauvres ! Non, ce sont les américains les meilleurs !"

" Tu dis ça parce que t'es américain !"

" Et toi parce que t'es anglais !"

" Ggggrrrrrr..."

" Putain, fermez-vos gueules !" s'exclama Wufei.

" Ouais, un peu de tranquilité s'il vous plaît !" continua Trowa.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?" lui demanda-t-il.

" Ce qu'il se passe ? Ca fait une heure que ces deux là parlent de sport et se disputent parce qu'ils sont jamais d'accord !"

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un vague _"Baka" _ tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Là, il vit que Jay était déjà arrivé.

" T'as réussi à ramener d'autre trucs de chez Lou ?"

" Yep ! J'ai tout rangé !"

" Parfait !"

" Ca s'est bien passé vous ?" l'interrogea Trowa.

" Hn..."

" Ouais mais... commença Yoann, il s'est passé un truc bizarre..."

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

" Comment ça bizarre ?"

" Heero est parti dans les vappes à un moment!"

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut la cible des regards.

" Comment ça dans les vappes ?"

Pour toute réponse il haussa les sourcils et alla s'allonger sur son matelas, à l'écart. Personne ne dit rien et c'était tant mieux. Il vait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt en _le_ voyant. Mais la réflexion fut de courte durée car son meilleur ami s'allognea à ses côtés.

" Tu me racontes ?"

"Hn... Raconter quoi ? Il n'y a rien à raconter !"

" Heero j' ten prie ! Les autres ont peut-être l'impression que ça va malgrés le fait que tu sois _"parti dans les vappes"_ mais moi je vois que quelque chose ne va pas !"

" Hn..."

" 'Hn' quoi ?"

" Hn..."

" Bon, j'ai compris: tu veux pas parler !"

" Hn..."

" Bon ! Ben quand tu voudras parler..."

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Heero se redressa et lui demanda, sans même le regarder. Il voyait de nouveau son visage et il ne voulait pas le voir partir por être remplacé par celui de Trowa, aussi beau soit-il. Il n'était pas _son_ ange.

" Tu crois au coup de foudre, Trowa ?"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

" Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?"

" ... Comme ça... Tout à l'heure j'ai... je sais pas... il n'y avait plus que lui... ses yeux... j'étais en train de me perdre... j'avais jamais ressenti ça avant... je n'voulais plus le quitter... je..."

" Qui ça 'lui' ?"

" J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai bousculé et... et je me suis perdu..."

" C'est donc ça..."

" Hn..."

" Yoann n'a pas compris mais je comprends mieux le petit sourire en quoi de 'Léna. Elle a compris, elle."

Il y eut un petit silence.

" Je vais répondre à ta question Heero ! Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre dans le sens où ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais toi... tu étais pareil avant, non ? Si ça avait été moi qui t'avais posé cette question aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais répondu ?"

Heero émit un petit rire.

" Je t'aurais envoyé te faire voir !"

Il se jetèrent un coup d'oeil puis éclatèrent de rire.

" Ben, t'as raison ! affirma Trowa avec gaieté. Moi aussi je t'envoie te faire voir, Yui !"

" Alors c'est ça ? Dis dis dis dis dis !"

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Will qui se serait jeté sur lui si le français ne l'avait pas retenu. Les autres arrivèrent juste derrière.

" C'est vrai ?"

Heero le regarda déconcerté.

" C'est vrai c'que dit 'Léna ? T'as eu le béguin pour un natté dans la rue ? Il est si beau que ça, hein ?"

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le visage déconfit du japonais.

" Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien plus qu'un simple béguin !"

**Le soir même,**

Allongé dans le noir, bras croisés derrière la tête, Heero observait le plafond. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire - c'était un plafond comme un autre- sauf qu'il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Une tête châtain, une natte, des yeux améthystes, des lèvres rouges et fines... Voilà l'image que lui renvoyait son esprit depuis le début de l'aprés-midi. Il voulait le revoir pour se perdre encore et encore, il voulait le toucher cette fois, passer les mains dans ses cheveux, il voulait lui parler, il voulait connaître son nom, il voulait... l'embrasser, le caresser, sentir sa peau nu sous ses doigts... Etait-ce un coup de foufre ? Il n'en savait rien; mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait le revoir. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aimait déjà tout de lui.

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

Alors, cette rencontre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La prochaine fois, le point de vuo de Duo. La rencontre et... la suite. Kissous à tous et bonne année. Heu... je me répète là, ne ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**note importante:** dans cette histoire, Zecks n'est pas le frère de Réléna. Ne l'oubliez pas.

**Chapitre 4.**

" J'y go !" hurla une voix à l'entrée de la maison.

Hélène Maxwell le rejoignit vite fait dans le couloir.

" Attends une minute toi ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?"

Duo lui lança un regard exaspéré.

" Au lycée pardi ! Où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ?"

" Et ton frère ? Tu ne l'attends pas ?"

" Il commence à 9 heures, m'man ! Et lâche-moi sinon je vais manquer mon bus !"

" Et tes amis ?"

" Quoi mes amis ?"

" Tu me les présentes quand ?"

L'américain souffla.

" M'man, s'te plaît ! Laisse mes amis un peu respirer, ok ? Ca fait même pas une semaine que je suis là et déjà tu veux les faire fuir !"

" Duo Maxwell, je me moque de ton avis et tu as tout intérêt à me présenter tes amis avant la fin de la semaine prochaine !"

Il fusilla sa mère du regard.

" Je vais leur en parler c'est bon, t'es contente ?"

" Parles-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme !"

" Mum, I'm no more a child ! I'm fifteen and..."

" Ca c'est moi qui en déciderais ! Alors tu m'as bien comprise ? Vendredi prochain dernier dél..."

" Ca va, ça va, I understand ! la coupa-t-il, visiblement trés énervé. Je peux y aller maitenant ?"

" Oui ! Et ne traîne pas à la sortie des cours !"

Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna à la cuisine. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne put pas s'en empêcher: il lui tira la langue dans son dos. Trés adulte comme réaction, c'était sûr ! Lui qui disait qu'il n'était plus un enfant... Il attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison en direction de son arrêt de bus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer à tout le temps le surveiller ! Il n'était plus un enfant, bon Dieu ! Et puis il n'avait jamais fait de bêtise de sa vie, jamais eu de mauvaises fréquentations... Comment pouvait-on être aussi chiante ? Toutes les mères étaient-elles comme ça ? Ca l'étonnerait fort, Hélène Maxwell était juste trop mère poule.

Il n'attendit pas trop longtemps sous l'arrêt et monta bien vite dans le bus. Hilde était assise au fond. Il avait de la chance qu'elle aussi prenne le bus. Mais sa colère contre sa mère n'était pas retombée et Hilde dû s'en appercevoir lorsqu'il se laissa tomber durement sur le siège vide à ses côtés.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

" Si si, tout va merveilleusement bien !" répondit-il avec ironie.

L'allemande l'observa un instant montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe pour un sous puis, finalement, elle hocha la tête.

" Si tu le dis..."

Et elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Duo ne put que rire de son comportement. En une semaine, Hilde avait réussit à l'analyser plus vite que n'importe qui. Elle savait donc que ça ne servait à rien de l'embêter pour savoir, que de toute façon il finirait par lâcher le morceau.

" Bon d'accord ! Je me suis engueulé avec ma mère ce matin !"

" Ah... Et puis-je te demander pour quelles raisons ?"

" Elle est trop mère poule, c'est chiant ! C'est vrai, depuis que je suis gamin elle me poursuit partout ou alors elle me fait suivre ! Elle s'arrange pour faire fuir tous ceux qui ont le malheur de m'approcher."

La brune ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il continue.

" Elle me surprotège à un point que s'en est vraiment grisant ! Elle veut tout connaître de mon emploie du temps, de ce que je fais à chaque minute de ma vie... Pire, à chaque seconde ! Elle veut rencontrer mes amis et puis quand c'est fait ils fuient parce qu'elle les a traumatisés à vie les pauvres ! Ils préfèrent éviter le contact avec moi de peur de se mettre Hélène Maxwell dit l'Assomoir à dos !"

La jeune fille sourit.

" Eh ben... T'es vraiment remonté contre ta mère toi ! Donc, si je comprends bien, ta mère veut nous rencontrer Quatre et moi et ta peur qu'on fuient pas sa faute ? Elle est si barbante que ça ta mère ?"

" J'ai rien exagéré ! C'est une vrai mitowoman, j'te le jure ! Un danger public !"

" Ben si c'est que ça, t'en fais pas ! Au moins, on sera prévenus que Mme Mxwell est une folle échappée de l'asile !"

" Eh ! J'ai pas dit ça !"

Son amie eut un petit sourire et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le bus stoppa une vongtaine de minutes plus tard devant le lycée et Duo se précipita vite dehors, tirant Hilde derrière lui. Mais la jeune fille se figea en descendant, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du bâtiment, une légère teinte rouge s'étalant sur ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et l'américain jeta un coup d'oeil dans cette direction.

Treize Kushrinada était un un garçon de 18 ans. Brun, les yeux bleus, il était trés connu dans le lycée et beaucoup de filles étaient à ses pieds. Quatre lui avait dit dans la semaine que c'était un riche héritier, trés bon élève et trés "romantique". Dans le genre où il ne faisait rien au hasard. Il savait sortir la grosse artillerie pour prendre une fille dans ses filets. D'aprés ses dires, Hilde était folle amoureuse de lui depuis l'école primaire.

Cette conversation sur les amourettes de Hilde avait poussé Duo à interroger Quatre sur les siennes. L'arabe avait honteusement rougi en boufilliant un truc dans le genre _" Quoi... mais je... maisnonmaispasdutoutj'tel'jure..." _Ce que le natté avait brillament interprété par un _" Oui j'ai quelqu'un en vue mais je ne veux pas en parler."_ Mais raison inexpliquable: il refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Même Hilde ne savait pas qui était cet amoureux secret.

Comme l'allemande ne se décidait pas à bouger et qu'elle gênait la sortie du bus, les étudiants attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide, l'américain lui attrapa le bras et la tira jusque dans la cours du lycée, passant aux côtés de son Dom Juan et de ses amis qui ne leur lancèrent pas un regard.

" Il est trop beau... geint-elle alors qu'il la poussée désormais dans le lycée. Comment peut-on être aussi attirant ? C'est pas vrai, je défaille..."

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

" S'il ne te faut que ça..."

" Duo tu ne comprends pas ! Dés que je l'ai vu ça a été... je l'ai aimé au premier regard."

" Parce qu'il est bien foutu c'est tout !"

" Tu crois qu'une gamine de 7 ans fait gaffe à ce genre de détail ?"

" Non, mais je parles pas de n'importe quelle gamine."

" Ah non ?"

" No, I speack about you !"

Son amie lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi d'abord ?"

" Absolument rien ! Et tu comprendras quand tu verras ma famille... Mon père encore ça passe mais ma mère... et mon frère alors."

Ils s'arrêtèrent au casier pour récupérer quelques affaires. Les conversations allaient bon train dans les couloirs. Et Duo surpris même deux filles en train de glousser à côté de son casier.

" Chang est ici !"

" C'est vrai ? Tu parles bien de Wufei Chang ?"

" Lui-même !"

" Mais ça fait un moment qu'il est pas venu en cours..."

" Ben ouais mais je sais pas moi... Il doit être dans son bon jour..."

" Et Peacecraft est pas avec lui ?"

" Non, je l'ai pas vu."

" Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? On va pouvoir en profiter !"

Les filles gloussèrent d'avantage comme des oies et l'américain attrapa son bouquin de philo.

" Et Barton et Yui, ils sont pas là ?"

La greluche secoua négativement la tête.

" Oh dommage ! Ca fait tellement de temps qu'on les a pas vus... Trowa et son sourie malicieux..."

" Heero et ses magnifiques yeux bleus..."

Il referma son casier et les filles lui lancèrent un regard. Elles gloussèrent encore plus et lui firent chacune un souire séducteur. Ayant peur de les voir se jeter sur lui, surtout voyant l'air carnassier qu'elles lui jetèrent, il préféra s'éloigner et rejoignit Hilde à son casier.

" Heu... C'est qui Wufei Chang et Peacecraft ? demanda-t-il à la brune. Et pendant qu'on y est c'est qui Barton et Yui ?"

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

" Ben... Je connais rien moi ici et tout le monde parle avec animation d'un certain Chang qui serait revenu."

" C'est vrai ? C'est étonnant... Ca doit bien faire 1 mois qu'il était pas venu en cours..."

" Hilde ! Can you answer my question, please ?"

" Hein ? Oh oui, excuse-moi !"

Elle ferma son casier et ils se mirent en route.

" Chang est un terminal Scientifique. Il fait parti d'une bande qui vien trés rarement au lycée, c'est pourquoi c'est étrange de le voir. Ils viennent quand ils en ont envie."

" Et leurs parents ?"

" Ben j'en sais rien... Tu sais, on connait pas grand chose de leur vie. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils sont super côtés et super mignons."

" I see... And, Peacecraft, Yui and Barton ?"

" Réléna Peacecraft est sa petite amie officielle, une fille super canon tu devrais voir ça ! Heero Yui et Trowa Barton sont les chefs de la bande et mon Dieu je n'ai jamais vu de mecs aussi beaux. Sauf Treize bien sûr. Enfin bref, ils sont populaires dans le lycée."

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier principal.

" On se retrouve à 10h00 sous le grand chêne ?" demanda l'allemande.

" Ok, je le dirais à Quatre."

" A tout à l'heure Duo ! Bon cours de philo !"

" Merci, et toi bon cours d'histoire !"

La jeune fille se dépêcha de monter et le jeune homme continua sa route, seul. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise devant les regards appréciateurs de certaines filles qui le dévoraient des yeux. Bon, c'était sûr que d'un côté il aimait ça mais il fallait pas abuser. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de chocolat devant ces regards affamés.

Il entra dans la classe et rejoignit Quatre au 3ème rang, en faisant fit des gloussements des filles lorsqu'il passait à leur côté. Tout au long de cette 1ère semaine, il avait observé les différentes filles du lycée et il en était venu à une conclusion: aucune ne lui plaisait. Il y avait bien Sarah Orson en 1ES3 mais elle était beaucoup trop timide selon lui. Il posa son sac sur la table et se laissa choir sur sa chaise.

" 'Lut Quat-chan ! lança-t-il joyeusement. How are you today ?"

" Salut Duo ! Je vais bien, comme d'habitude. Et toi ?"

" Oh, ça peut aller... Me suis engueulé avec ma maternel ce matin."

" Rien de grave j'espère ?"

" Non, le topo habituel. Dis, tu fais quoi dimanche ?"

" Ben... Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?"

" Ca te dirait de passer chez moi avec Hilde ? J'vous présenterais mes parents et mon crétin de frère."

" Pas de problème, il me tarde."

" Ouais... ben sois pas si pressé !"

" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

" Tu comprendras dimanche."

Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis retourna à un dessin qu'il était occupé de faire. Quatre adorait dessiner et il avait même un don pour ça. Des gloussements retentirent dans la classe et Quatre fronça les sourcils.

" Je sais pas ce qu'elles ont mais elles arrêtent pas depuis tout à l'heure." dit-il.

" Je sais pas... Il paraît qu'un certain Chang y est pour quelque chose."

" Chang tu dis ?"

Le garçon de devant se retourna. C'était un brun aux yeux noisettes, l'air décontracté. ( Genre Seamus pour les fan d'Harry Potter).

" T'es pas au courant Winner ? Chang vient en cours aujourd'hui. On la croisé tout à l'heure."

L'arabe rougit doucement.

" Ah... Et... il était seul ?"

" Ouais, Peacecraft était pas avec lui. C'est pas souvent qu'on les voit pas foutus ensembles ces deux là, hein ?"

" Hum... Mais... Barton et Yui... ils étaient pas là ?"

Mickaël rit.

" Barton et Yui ? En cours ? C'est beau de rêver, Winner !"

Quatre était rouge tomate et Duo s'inquiéta un instant de la santé de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un gand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il devait avoir une 20aine d'année pas plus. Zecks Merckise était un jeune enseignant qui aimait beaucoup son travail, c'était trés visible. Intéressé et intéressant, il faisait toujours tout pour amuser ses élèves durant la classe tout en faisant cours. Il souriat tout le temps et Duo n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer sans ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant.

" Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Allez, tout le monde à sa place, dépêchez-vous !"

Les élèves obéir alors qu'il sortait ses affaires.

" Je me demande ce qu'il nous a réservé pour aujourd'hui." chuchota Quatre.

" Quoi que ce soit, je sens qu'on va bien se fendre la poire."

" Comme d'hab !"

Ils se sourirent et l'enseignant commença son cours.

" Bien, c'est parti pour deux heures de philo ! Mesdemoiselles, messieurs... je vous souhaite à tous bon courage !"

" J'adore, il casse ses cours lui-même."

A la fin du cours, les deux amis se rendirent sous le saule où ils devaient retrouver Hilde. La brunette les attendait déjà,une colation à la main.

" Hilde, à trop manger tu vas encore prendre des kilos. Ne viens pas te plaindre aprés." la taquina Duo.

Quatre sourit.

" C'est méchant ce que tu dis Duo. Moi je l'aime comme elle est ma Hilde à moi !"

" Oh ! Quat-chan, il fallait le dire plus tôt que ton amour secret c'était Hilde."

Le blond lui donna une tape sur la tête.

" Arrête tes conneries, Maxwell !"

L'allemande leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant un truc dans le genre "_ Ah, les garçons !"_

" Alors les garçons, ce cours de philo ?"

" Comme d'hab ! Merckise est trop cool comme prof ! On rigole bien avec lui."

" C'est vrai que c'est un bon prof. Je n'ai jamais entendu un seul élève s'en plaindre. Au fait Quatre... T'es au courant que Chang est revenu ?"

" Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

" Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend... ?"

" La même chose qu'il prend à Peacecraft, Yui et Barton quand ils rappliquent aussi."

" Ils viennent vraiment en tourristes ?" demanda le natté.

" Oui, quand ça leur chante."

" Et la proviseur ne dit rien ?"

" Ben... C'est assez spécial en fait. C'est un truc entre eux. Ils se prennent souvent des engueulades mais jamais ils n'ont été renvoyé. Même pour quelques jours."

Duo se laissa tomber à côté de la brunette, soupirant.

" Dis Hilde, j'ai demanda à Quatre de passer à la maison dimanche. Ca te dis de venir aussi ?"

" Et rencontrer ta folle de mère ? Non merci !"

Le natté lui lança un regard assassin alors qu'elle se mettait à rire comme une histérique. Quatre, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout.

" Pourquoi elle rit ?" demanda-t-il alors à Duo.

" Parce qu'elle est pas solidaire et qu'elle est complètement dingue !"

" Ouais, dingue de Treize ! lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant de rire. Et pour ce qui est de la solidarité, ça dépend des jours. Et tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui je suis dans mon bon jour."

" Ce qui veut dire ?"

" Ce qui veut dire que j'accepte de rencontrer Hélène Maxwell la tirante."

" Stupid girl !"

" Moi aussi je t'aime Duo !"

" Dis pas ça devant Treize sinon t'as aucune chance." lui conseilla le blond.

" Haha haha haha ! En plus, j'en aurais besoin de chance avec lui."

" Et pas qu'un peu !" ajouta Duo

Elle le fusilla du regard.

" Et aprés tu oses dire que c'est moi qui ne suis pas solidaire ! Crétin !"

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur.

" Ouais ouais c'est ça, joue les hypocrites, tentes de te faire pardonner."

Duo feint d'être malheureux par son rejet et Quatre vint le prendre dans ses bras.

" Moi je veux bien de toi Duo."

" C'est vrai ?"

" Ouais ! Si tu me donnes la part de cake que j'ai vu dans ton sac tout à l'heure !"

Le jeune axwell tomba à la renverse.

" Arriviste !"

Hilde et Quatre éclatèrent de rire.

_**Plus tard, à 12h00,**_

C'était la pose repas et Quatre et Duo se rendait d'un pas rapide vers le réfectoire. Ou plutôt, Duo tirait Quatre vers le réfectoire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" Dépêche Quat-chan ! I'm hungry !"

" Me tire pas comme ça, tu vas m'arracher le bras !"

" Mais j'ai faim ! Can you understand that ?"

C'était la première chose qu'il avait fait en sortant du double cours d'histoire: tirer son ami comme un forcené pour aller se remplir l'estomac. Il le tirait ainsi depuis 5 minutes à travers les couloirs. Beaucoup les regardaient dévaller devant eux comme s'ils prenaient le TGV, l'air étonné.

" Quand je pense que tu as eu le culot de dire que c'était Hilde qui mangeait trop ! Elle mange pour deux mais toi tu manges pour 10 !"

" Un garçon doit se nourrir pour gagner en force et en muscle."

" Ouais, ben en muscle pas en graisse !"

" Fais pas ton rabat-joit Quatchou !"

Il débouchèrent dans le couloir du refectoir mais Quatre stoppa Duo immédiatement.

" Quatre, tu m'énerves ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire comprendre que si je mange pas dans la minute qui suit je vais mourrir ?"

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui montrer le bout du couloir d'un coup de tête. Le natté suivit son regard et vit ce qui avait arrêté le blond. Devant eux, le professeur de philosophie discutait avec un jeune chinois qui avait les cheveux rattachés en une petite queue.

" C'est pour ça que tu t'arrêtes ?" s'énerva l'américain.

" C'est Chang, Duo ! Merckise parle avec Chang."

" Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?"

" A toi rien mais à moi..."

Duo fronça les sourcils.

" Toi, tu me caches quelque chose !"

" Quoi ? Non non, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

L'adolescent lui lança un regard qui lui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe pour un sou et l'arabe finit par soupirer.

" Bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais je... je peux pas te le dire. Mais s'il te plait Duo, viens avec moi..."

" Pour quoi faire ?"

" S'il te plait ?"

Sous la supplique, Duo se résigna.

" Bon, d'accord, je te suis !"

" Merci !"

Il suivit le blond dans le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter en sens inverse. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs de cette manière, jusqu'à ce que Quatre s'arrête derrière un pan de mur. Duo l'observa avec curiosité alors que des voix se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté. Et il comprit vite qu'ils avaient fait le grand tour de telle manière à s'approcher du professeur de philosophie et de son étudiant sans être vus.

" ... pratiquement un mois, Wufei !" disait Merckise.

" Et alors ? Vous êtes pas mon père."

" Tu gâches ton avenir, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de toi, mais aussi de Réléna, d'Heero et de Trowa. Vous êtes intelligents et..."

Duo lança un regard de total incompréhension à son ami.

" En quoi ça te regarde Merckise ? Tu veux jouer les flics ? Fallait pas devenir enseignant alors !"

" Bristow est venu me voir plusieurs fois ! Il sait que je peux vous faire entendre raison."

" Tu peux tellement nous faire entendre raison que la dernière fois que tu as parlé à Heero il t'a planté comme un con."

" Et il a eu tort ! Heero est un garçon intelligent, tout comme toi et Trowa. Vous pourriez faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes et utiles plutôt que de comettre toutes vos bêtises. Je ne vous comprends pas, Wufei. De quoi vous plaignez-vous, hein ?"

" Tu sais trés bien quelle est notre problème, Merckise !"

" Et vous croyez que c'est suffisant ? Eh bien pas pour moi ! Vous exagérez les choses. Je prends l'exemple d'Heero: Odin et Suzan sont des gens bien. Et lui, ça seul façon de les remercier c'est de les insulter et de les repousser."

" Tu dis ça parce que ce sont des amis à toi ! Parce que ton père était le meilleur ami de Low ! Mais tu ne vis pas avec eux, tu ne sais pas ce que peut resentir Heero !"

" Je sais que c'est dur d'accepter d'avoir été abandonné par ses parents. Je peux le comprendre. Mais Heero est tombé sur une famille qui l'aime."

" LE VOILA LE PROBLEME, MERCKISE !"

Les deux garçons cachés derrière le mur sursautèrent au haussement de voix.

" ILS L'AIMENT, COMME TU DIS SI BIEN ! ILS L'AIMENT TROP ! CE SONT DES HYPOCRITES ! VOUS LES ADULTES, VOUS ETES TOUS DES HYPOCRITES ! VOUS NOUS DITES QUE TOUT IRA BIEN, VOUS NOUS PROMETTEZ MONTS ET MERVEILLES QUAND NOUS SOMMES GOSSES, MAIS QUAND ON GRANDI ON SE REND COMPTE QUE TOUT N'ETAIT QUE DES MENSONGES ! PARCE QU'EN PLUS D'ÊTRE DES HYPOCRITES VOUS ETES DES MENTEURS ! TOUS ! VOUS ETES TOUS PAREILS ! ET VOUS ETES DES LACHES: DES ENFANTS SE RETROUVENT A LA RUE ET ILS DOIVENT APPRENDRE A SE DEBROUILLER ET DOIVENT FAIRE AVEC, D'AUTRES SE RETROUVENT AVEC DES PARENTS ALCOOLIQUES ET TOUJOURS ABSENTS ET ILS DOIVENT FAIRE AVEC, D'AUTRES SONT FOUTUS A LA PORTE PARCE QU'ILS SONT DIFFERENTS ET ILS DOIVENT FAIRE AVEC, ET D'AUTRES COMME HERRO SE VOIENT ABANDONNES ET PASSENT LEUR VIE DE FOYERS D'ADOPTION EN FOYERS D'ADOPTION ET TU SAIS QUOI ? ILS DOIVENT FAIRE AVEC EUX AUSSI ! ALORS ARRETEZ DE DIRE QUE TOUT S'ARRANGERA ! ARRETEZ DE DIRE QUE VOUS ETES LA POUR NOUS PARCE QUE C'EST FAUX !"

Duo et Quatre n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que le chinois débarquait dans le couloir et passa à leurs côtés sans leur lancer un regard. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil interrogateur alors que l'adolescent disparaissait au bout du couloir. Mais le professeur de philosophie entra à son tour dans le couloir et leur sourit en les voyant.

" Ce n'est pas bien découter derrière les murs, jeunes gens."

" Heu... je... on..." bégailla Duo, furieux d'avoir été attrapé.

" Passais par là ? proposa l'enseignant. Je veux bien fermer les yeux pour l'instant mais la prochaine fois..."

Ils acquiessèrent.

" Allez ! Allez manger tous les deux ! Vous devez être affamés aprés une matinée aussi remplie."

Ce fut l'estomac de l'américain qui répondit à cette remarque.

" Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbllllllllll"

Il se mit à rougir honteusement alors que Quatre le regardait avec des yeux ronds et que Merckie éclatait de rire.

_**Le lendemain aprés-midi,**_

Duo bougonnait de colère. Il s'était encore fait avoir, c'était encore à lui d'aller acheter le lait qu'il manquait. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que sa merveilleuse mère avait eu l'idée génialissime de faire un gâteau en ce samedi aprés-midi. Et bien sûr, qui avait été de corvée ? Ben lui, bien entendu. Pour pas changer. Solo avait _comme par hasard _prétexté un devoir de français à rendre pour le lundi suivant.

_" Ggggggggggrrrrrrrr ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être fils unique, moi !"_ ragea-t-il.

Les mains dans les poches, tête baissée, il ruminait de sombres pensées, maudissant sa mère et son frère. Le lendemain, Quatre et Hilde devaient venir manger à la maison et il craignait plus que tout la réaction de ses amis. Et s'ils fuyaient en voyant l'ouragan Hélène Maxwell ? Un frisson le parcourrut. Il le comprendrait tout à fait. Et d'ailleurs il le conseillait à tout le monde. Il devrait se promener avec une pancarte: _Attention, Hélène Maxwell, chien... euh femme complètement cinglée._ Il soupira: pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

Il repensa soudainement à la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Chang et Merckise. Chang disait que les parents - non, les adultes en général- étaient des lâches, des hypocrites et des menteurs. Entre autre, il avait clairement laissé entendre qu'ils étaient des traîtres. Ils ne comprenait pas cette façon de penser. Tout ce que le chinois avait dit était faux: Hélène Maxwell était peut-être trop mère poule et complètement barge par moment mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Ni son père d'ailleurs. En fait, il ne connaissait aucun adulte comme ça. Et puis il y avait une chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre: comment pouvait-on en vouloir à quelqu'un de donner trop d'amour. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dit que le problème c'était justement _qu'ils l'aimaient trop._ Duo n'avait pas trés bien saisit le sens de cette conversation, qui était le _ils_ et le_ l'. _Il n'avait pas trop compris non plus la suite de ses paroles, ni pourquoi il s'était énervé de la sorte. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas compris la réaction du professeur non plus: il avait laissé son étudiant lui parler comme à son chien. Si ça avait été à lui que ce crétin avait parlé comme ça il l'aurait envoyé ce faire voir, quelque chose de bien. En fin de compte, Duo n'avait pas compris grand chose de cette histoire.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un hurlement de rage dans la rue adjacente avant de recevoir un véritable boulet dans le ventre. Légèrement sonné, il releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait percuté et rencontra deux grands yeux bleus océan. Et là, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour de lui. Le jomme homme en face de lui avait parut en colère aux premiers abords mais maintenant... Il lisait beaucoup de choses dans son regard. Mais des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il y avait trop de sentiments qui s'y mélangeaient. Et il savait que son regard devait être identique au sien. L'adolescent en face de lui était magnifique. Plus que magnifique il était sublime. Un ange parmi les anges, le dieu des dieux. Il était plus que beau. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air de sortir du lit et le rendait irrémédiablement plus beau, des mèches rebelles s'éparpillaient ci et là, et d'autres tombaient avec désinvoltures sur ses merveilleux yeux bleus, sa peau était dorée par le soleil. Les dieux devaient se l'arracher et le supplier pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Ses yeux avaient le don de vous donner l'impression d'être spécial. Oui, Duo se sentait spécial sous le regard du dieu, de son dieu. Son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et il voulait rester là pour toujours. Il voulait se perdre encore et encore dans le bleu de ses yeux, il voulait y rester et s'accrocher à eux, à lui. Il était sa vie, il sentait que s'il quittait ses yeux, s'il quittait son regard, s'il quittait sa présence, s'il le quittait lui, il en mourrait. Il avait besoin de lui pour vivre, besoin de lui et de son regard qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'était plus Duo Maxwell, non il était tout ce que son dieu voudrait qu'il soit. Il lui appartenait déjà. Son coeur, son âme, son corps, tout son être lui appartenait. Il pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il le laisserait faire. Il lui donnerait tout et il savait qu'il pouvait le faire en toute confiance. Il avait toute confiance en lui. Les yeux ne mentent jamais et ses yeux à lui lui montraient qu'il serait en de bonnes mains, que jamais il ne ferait saigner son coeur, ni son âme. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, plus que des mots, plus que des paroles. Duo était attiré par leur douceur, par leur lueur, par l'amour qui s'en dégageait. Il était perdu et il voulait le rester à tout jamais. Ne jamais retrouver le chemin qu'il avait emprunté jusqu'alors. Il venait d'emprunter le chemin de l'amour, celui qui le menait à la vie. Duo vivait sous ce regard qui s'était fait enflammé.

" Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

" Le vieux Lou arrive, merde ! Dépêche-toi !"

" Réléna, ne soist pas si grossière, sinon je le dis à Wufei !"

" Je t'emmerde, Yo !"

Il entendait des voix derrière lui qui semblaient appeler quelqu'un. Mais c'était à peine s'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Parce que plus rien n'existait, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que son dieu, parce qu'il était seul avec lui. Parce qu'il aimait déjà et qu'il était perdu. Le temps s'était arrêté et plus rien, sauf lui et ses yeux, n'avait d'importance.

" YUI ! JE VAIS T'ATTRAPER SALE MÔME !"

Le contact disparu. Les yeux s'étaient détournés de lui et c'était comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait le coeur. Il voulait les revoir, qu'ils se reposent sur lui, il voulait revivre à travers eux. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa: le bleu s'était de nouveau posé sur lui et la vie lui revenait, son coeur se remettait à battre. Et il se perdait encore, et il aimait ça. Se perdre pour ne jamais revenir.

_" HEERO !"_

Et cette fois les yeux disparurent et son dieu s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Et Duo restait là, sans bouger, les yeux perdus dans le vague à l'endroit où _il_ se trouvait plutôt, une larme glissant silencieusement sur sa joue.

Il pénétra dans la maison, l'esprit ailleurs. Il passa devant la cuisine et ne remarqua même pas que sa mère l'appelait. Il croisa son père qui lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il ne perçut même pas. Et Solo, qui descendait l'esclaier s'arrêta en plein milieu en voyant son air perdu et le sillon de larme qui restait sur sa joue.

" Duo, ta mère t'appelle." l'appela doucement son père.

Il se tourna lentement vers lui. Le bleu était toujours là mais lui non. Il ne vivait plus, il voulait qu'on lui rende son dieu.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

" Duo, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Au même moment, Hélène Maxwell arriva dans le couloir.

" Duo, ça fait 2 minutes que je t'appelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ou es le..."

Elle se figea à son tour en voyant son air perdu et une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule à son mari et à son fils aîné qui le lui rendirent.

" Duo, mon chéri, ça va ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était toujours perdu. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur de _ses_ yeux. Sans lui, il faisait froid.

" Duo ?" l'appela Solo.

" ... oui..."

C'était un tout petit oui, à peine murmuré.

" ... oui... je veux juste le bleu..."

Son père fronça les sourcils. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage que Duo montait l'escalier à petit pas et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le natté s'allongea sur son lit, la tête plongée dans son coussin. Du bleu, il voyait du bleu partout; mais il ne le voyait pas à la source. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait: il voulait le voir à la source. Il voulait voir le jeune homme de ses pensées, il voulait le regarder encore et encore, il voulait même le toucher. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Duo se rendait compte de ce que le mot _aimer_ signifier. Il se rendait compte à quel point aimer était la plus elle chose au monde mais il se rendait compte également à quel point l'amour pouvait faire souffrir. Ajourd'hui, Duo Maxwell vivait. Il vivait d'amour mais il mourait également d'amour. Car sans_ lui_, il n'était plus lui, il ne vivait plus. Il avait besoin de _lui _pour vivre. _Il_ était son souffle d'air. Sans_ lui_, Duo Maxwell n'existait plus.

_**Fin du chapitre 4.**_

Alors, cette rencontre du point de vue de Duo ? A la hauteur de vos éspérances ? Je vous fait des kiss à tous. Je poste le chapitre maintenant mais je répondrais au RARs demain parce que ma maman me jerte de l'ordi. Lol ! Kissous à tous et bonne nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**note:** Je me suis rendue compte d'une bourde que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent. Duo est en 2de et n'étudie donc pas la philo. Enfin,_ normallement_. Donc, c'est pas grave, je vais laisser ça comme ça. De toute façon je trouve ça pas plus mal. Je trouve qu'une année pour étudier la philo c'est pas assez quand on voit son haut coef au bac. Pas vous ?

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Une tête chatain, une natte joliement tressée qui volait dans le vent, des yeux améthystes brillant de malice. Cette image ne le quittait plus depuis deux jours: quoi qu'il fasse, le jeune garçon occupait ses pensées. Même quand il dormait il ne faisait que rêver à lui. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, sa vision de la vie avait était totalement différée et depuis Heero n'espérait qu'une chose: le revoir. Jamais il n'avait resenti pareille chose pour qui que ce soit. Il y avait eu toutes ses conquêtes pour lesquelles il n'éprouvait que du désir - désir qui finissait par s'effacer avec le temps; il y avait tous ses amis, sa petite bande qu'il aimait d'une amitié peu commune; il avait déjà eu envie d'un inconnu dans la rue mais dans l'heure qui suivait cet inconnu n'était plus rien et n'avait jamais existé... Mais lui, c'était impossible, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il était présent partout: encré au fond de son âme, encré au plus profond de son coeur, encré dans sa chair, encré dans tout son être. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier car il avait du mal à imaginer un monde sans cet être parfait. Il était comme devenu l'équilibre du monde, et surtout le centre de son équilibre à lui. Il avait besoin de le revoir pour cette fois le toucher. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une volonté puissante de le protéger et de lui susurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et respirer son odeur, il voulait l'embrasser et se noyer encore une fois dans ses magnifiques perles améthystes. Si c'était ça mourir, se noyer dans les yeux d'un ange, se perdre d'avantage dans les sensations qu'il vous procure rien qu'au regard sans même le toucher alors que c'était ce qu'Heero désirait le plus en cet instant - le toucher, le caresser, user de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur sa peau qu'il imaginait douce-, si c'était ça mourir, alors c'était mourir de la plus belle des façons. Et Heero était prés à mourir encore et encore sous son regard de braise.

Deux jours qu'il revoyait son merveilleux visage et qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à dormir. Parce qu'il hantait ses journées comme ses nuits. Il le voyait partout. Et pourtant il n'était pas là et son abscence le tuait à petit feu. On frappa à la porte et le visage souriant de Suzan apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

" Heero, mon chéri, tu te lèves ? Il est déjà 7 heures. Ton pè... Odin va t'amener au lycée."

" Hn..."

" Ne traînes pas. Je te prépare un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom."

Puis elle referma la porte, laissant le jeune homme retourner seul dans son monde de rêve; seul avec son ange. C'était à peine s'il avait fait attention à elle parce que malgré son intervention,_ lui _était toujours là, dans sa tête, dans son esprit, dans son coeur. Soupirant, un regard lilas prenant l'ensemble de ses pensées, il se leva et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il croisa Odin dans le couloir mais l'ignora - pas volontairement cette fois, c'était seulement qu'une toute autre personne occupée son esprit. Il pénétra dans la salle d'eau, se dévêtit rapidement du caleçon avec lequel il dormait et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur sa peau et lui faisait un bien fou; mais cet espace détente ne parvint pas, lui non plus, à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Et pourtant, il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de meiux qu'une bonne douche ou qu'un bon bain pour se défaire de l'indésirable. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui: son souvenir. Il n'était pas un indésirable, loin de là. Il était même plus que désirable.

Il sortit assez vite de la douche, s'habilla rapidement d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur de la même couleur et enfila la veste assortie, avant de descendre rejoindre Odin et Suzan à la cuisine. Suzan faisait griller des tartines et Odin lisait tranquillement son journal.

" Bonjour mon chéri, lui dit tendrement Suzan en le voyant entrer. Tu as bien dormi ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie de sa part, rengeant l'espace de quelques minutes le regard améthyste dans un coin de son cerveau - mais avec beaucoup de mal. Il détestait cette habitude qu'avait Suzan de lui parler comme à un gamin, et pire encore comme à son fils. Et il détestait cette habitude qu'elle avait de l'appeler "_ mon chéri_". C'était écoeurant de bons sentiments trop hypocrites à son goût. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne répondit rien, il répondrait quand elle cesserait ses manières avec lui. Mais Odin ne voyait pas les choses comme ça.

" Ta mère t'a dit_ bonjour_, Heero. Tu pourrais répondre." dit-il, sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

" Je ne suis pas sourd ! cingla-t-il. Et ce n'est pas ma mère. Mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir: bonjour Suzan, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi cette nuit, ma chère _maman_ ? Moi, oui, parfait, j'ai fait de trés beaux rêves."

Son ton était d'une ironie non feinte et les deux adultes tiquèrent au mot _maman_ qui avait été prononcé avec un certain dégoût - voir une répugnance- dans la voix. Suzan avait étrangement blanchit et Odin avait posé son journal sur la table dans un bruit sec.

" Ca suffit ! râla-t-il. Ne t'y mets pas de bon matin ! Et fais des excuses à ta mère !"

" Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, cher_ papa _! Je ne suis pas d'humeur a supporté tous vos bon sentiments qui m'écoeurent plus qu'autre chose aujourd'hui."

Odin se leva, trés en colère. Il darda le jeune homme avec des yeux noirs et leva son poing. Mais ce dernier se figea en cours de route.

" Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua Heero. Ne te gènes surtout pas, fais-le ! Depuis le temps que tu attends de m'en foutre une ! Je te l'offre gratuitement celle-là !"

Le poing se rabaissa mais Suzan l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur le japonais qui n'avait pas cillé un seul instant et qui regardait l'homme en face de lui avec défi.

" Non Odin, arrête ! le supplia Suzan. Souviens-toi de ce que Jack a dit: il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu."

Heero eut un rire cynique.

" T'as toujours rien compris Suzan ! C'est toi qui entres dans mon jeu, pas lui. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne le laisseras jamais me frapper. Tu es d'une désolation, ma pauvre. Tu ferais presque pitié."

Cette fois, le coup partit sous le cris aigü de la maîtresse de maison. Heero, lui, s'était vu tombé au sol sous la force du coup. Odin était dans une rage noir et c'était parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait le voir aussi en colère parce qu'il savait qu'il en était le responsable et qu'il savait qu'il était alors maître du jeu.

" COMMENT OSES-TU LUI PARLER DE CETTE MANIERE ? SUZAN EST BIEN TROP BONNE POUR TOI !"

Suzan se précipita sur lui. Mine de rien, le coup lui avait fait un mal de chien et la douleur était toujours là. Il aurait une belle ecchymose en fin de matinée. Mais il ne se plaignit pas, il continuait de regarder son_ papa _avec ce regard supèrieur qu'il avait toujours eu avec lui et qui signifiait clairement " _Tu ne me fais pas peur_." Puis, finallement, un sourire mauvais vint orner ses lèvres.

" C'est ta seule façon de montrer l'autorité que tu as sur moi, hein ? Tu as enfin l'impression d'être mon père, pas vrai ? Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne seras jamais mon père !"

" Non, tu as raison ! lança l'adulte, la voix tremblante de rage. Ton père était un minable chômeur sûrement; et tu finiras comme lui ! Tel père tel fils !"

L'adolescent serra les poings sous ses mots. Une haine telle qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps coulait lentement mais sûrement dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter sa seule et unique famille, son sang. A côté de lui, Suzan s'était relevée et elle se tenait à présent devant son mari. Puis sa main partit toute seule et une marque rouge s'étala bien vite sur la joue d'Odin.

" Ca, c'est pour l'avoir frappé !"

Le bruit d'une seconde giffle retentit dans la cuisine.

" Et ça, c'est pour ce que tu viens de dire !"

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce et on entendit seulement ses pas disparaître dans les escaliers. Heero l'avait suivie des yeux, trés étonné: il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait giffler Odin, mais c'était aussi la première fois que ce dernier le frapper. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait posé sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait claqué. Il tirait une tête à prendre en photo et à mettre dans les annales. Finallement, Heero éclata de rire.

" Tu devrais voir ta tête !"

Odin lui lança un regard assassin.

" Tu es fier de toi ?"

" Hey, il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai frappé et insulté tes parents. Ta maman ne t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre aux provoquations ?"

" Tu n'es qu'une source d'ennuis tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres ! Et ce depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans cette maison !"

" On en revient à ce que je viens de dire:il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est pas moi qui t'ai supplié pour que tu me sortes de l'orphelinat."

" Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en foutre une au..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, reniflant l'air ambiant. Et Heero fit la même chose: ça sentait le... le brûlé.

" C'est moi ou... ou ça sent le brûlé ?" demanda Odin.

Le japonais se releva et tourna la tête vers le grille-pain qui fumait fortement.

" Merde ! Le pain !" jura Odin avant de se jeter sur l'appareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero retrouva deux tartines noircies dans son assiette.

" Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais manger ton truc ?" demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Heero aurait déjà les deux pieds devant à la minute suivante.

" Tu fais avec ce qu'on a ! De toute façon, c'est ça ou c'est rien !"

" Ben, j'préfère encore crever la dalle que d'manger ce truc infecte."

" Eh bien va crever la dalle ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre aprés !"

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Heero jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: elle infiquait 7h27. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Mais il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps: une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement retentit dans le couloir aprés qu'Odin soit allé ouvrir la porte.

" Mais dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ?"

L'adolescent sourit alors que son tuteur entrait dans la pièce, suivit par son inspecteur préféré: le grand, le merveilleux, l'unique Jack Bristow. Saisissez l'ironie.

" Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir tellement c'est ridicule."

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir en face d'Heero.

" Alors, comment va mon _client_ préféré ?"

Heero le vit froncer des sourcils en le regardant pour finir par soupirer.

" Tous les deux, vous vous êtes battus !" en déduit-il en leur lançant un regard agacé.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, de la part des deux partis. Odin s'afairer à préparer du café et Heero mangeait une pomme - il n'allait tout de même pas manger ces immondes tartines cramées ! Il soupira de nouveau.

" Parlez pas tous en même temps."

" Je te serts un café ?" lui proposa Odin.

" Oui, avec plaisir ! Mais dis-moi, Suzan n'est pas encore levée ?"

" Pourquoi, je te manque ?" fit une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour voir Suzan entrer, tout sourire aux lèvres. Mais Heero remarqua au premier coup d'oeil ses yeux rouges et les quelques sillons de larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. Il croqua dans sa pomme, l'air de rien. Il s'en foutait royalement. Surtout que ce n'était pas sa faute. Et puis, combien même ce fut sa faute, ça aurait quand même été le dernier de ses soucis. C'était pas lui qui allait culpabiliser pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas commis. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Jack froncer des soucils; mais Dieu le préservait de poser toute question. Ils s'embrassèrent et Suzan pris la place d'Odin aux fourneau. Celui-ci la regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de mal-être. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et termina le café que son mari avait pris soin de commencer.

" Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" demanda-t-elle à leur ami.

" Je viens chercher Heero; je l'emmène au lycée." répondit-il simplement.

Ledit Heero releva la tête, surpris. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il n'avait pas bougé de tout le week-end. Mis à part le vol de chez Lou mais il doutait fort que le vieil homme soit allé porter plainte.

" Pourquoi ? s'étonna Odin. Je n'étais pas censé le faire ?"

Jack rit.

" Ohla, du calme ! Je voudrais juste lui dire deux trois p'tites choses."

Le jeune homme observa le jeune inspecteur, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il voulait lui parler. Même s'il savait pertinemment que leur discussion ne serait pas une partie de plaisir mais plutôt une leçon de moral. Il connaissait Jack depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était pratiquement la seule chose dont il était capable envers lui.

" Deux trois p'tites choses ? répéta Odin, méfiant.

" Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je vous en parlerais plus tard mais j'aimerais d'abord avoir cette conversation avec lui."

" Hum... Mouais..."

Jack se tourna enfin vers lui.

" Tu es prêt, jeune homme ?"

" Ouais, je vais chercher mon sac."

" Ravi de voir que tu t'es décidé à aller en cours aujourd'hui."

" Ai-je vraiment le choix ?"

" Tu as raison, tu ne l'as pas ! rit-t-il. D'ailleurs, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à ta salle de classe pour être sûr que tu y sois bien allé. Tu nous as fait le coup un mois, pas deux."

" Quoi ? Dieu ne me préservera-t-il pas de cette honte ? Tu peux pas me faire ça, Jack !"

" Je vais me gêner !"

Ses yeux se réduirent à l'état de deux fentes.

" Et inutile de me regarder comme ça. Va plutôt chercher tes affaires et dépêche-toi !"

Le japonais lui lança un dernier regard courroucé et meurtrier avant de sortir de la cuisine. Mais Suzan le retint un instant.

" Heero, mon chéri !"

Il se figea et leva les yeux au ciel, son énervement revenant au triple galop. Et toujours à cause des mêmes: Odin et Suzan. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

" Quoi encore ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Suzan parut légèrement décontenancé.

" Heu... je voulais juste te donner ton goûter pour ce matin..."

" Ca va, j'suis plus un gosse ! Je peux me débrouiller !"

Et il la planta là, sans même prendre la pomme et les biscuits qu'elle lui tendait. Mais alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit distinctement les trois adultes discuter de lui, pour ne pas changer.

" On ne sait plus quoi faire avec lui, Jack. Il est provoquateur, agressif avec nous... Vois sa réaction: Suzan veut juste se montrer gentille, lui montrer qu'elle l'aime. Elle lui prépare un bon petit déjeuner et il n'est jamais content."

De là où il était, il pu entendre Jack soupirer.

" On ne peut plus le changer. Je crois qu'il a peur de s'attacher."

Heero faillit s'étrangler devant l'absurdité de cette phrase.

" Mais pourtant, commença Suzan, il n'était pas comme ça au début."

" Suzan, il n'avait que dix ans. C'est à l'adolescence que tout change: tous les ados son pareils. Ils se cherchent; et Heero n'a pas eu ses parents pour l'aider. Je parle de ses véritables parents. Les divers abandons dont il a été la victime l'ont profondément touchés."

" Tu conviendras avec moi qu'il n'a rien fait non plus pour les empêcher. Je me trouve beaucoup trop patient avec lui..."

Le brun préféra arrêter d'épier cette conversation ridicule comme un pou et monta à sa chambre récupérer son sac. Il en redescendit presque aussitôt, son sac posé en bandouillère sur une épaule. Dans la cuisine, les trois adultes riaient à l'une des blagues à deux yens qu'Odin semblait avoir racontée. Heero les ignora tout simplement et sortit immédiatement pour se rendre dans la voiture de l'inspecteur. Bien entendu, elle était fermée et il dû attendre patiemment que son propriétaire veuille bien bouger son gros popotin pour venir lui ouvrir et qu'ils puissent partir. Il resentait un besoin extrême de s'éloigner de cette maison; mais ça ne changeait jamais de d'habitude. Il avait toujours détesté se retrouver dans cette maison. Et quitte à se rendre au lycée...

Jack arriva peu de temps aprés, les clés à la main, accompagné du maître de maison.

" Vous voulez que je vous le ramène ce soir ?"

" Mais bien sûr ! râla-t-il. Tu veux pas passer la journée avec moi pendant que tu y es ? Tant qu'à faire..."

Jack le lui lança pas un regard, attendant la réponse de son ami. De toute façon il savait qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à ce genre de provaquations venant de lui.

" Oui je préfère ! Comme ça je suis sûr qu'il n'ira pas traîner avec ces petits voyous."

Il lança un regard noir à Odin.

" Laisse mes amis en dehors de tout ça, tu veux ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait que je sache !"

L'autre s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le regard que lui lança Jack le convainquit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

" Trés discret Jack ! On se demande où ils vont vous chercher à l'académie de police."

" Laisse l'académie de police en dehors de tout ça, tu veux ! Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache !"

Bristow rit de bon coeur en allant prendre place derrière le volant. Heero ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, trop surpris pour réagir. Finallement, il fit une grimace.

" Laisse l'académie de police en dehors de tout ça... Gnagnagna... Il ne sais même pas m'imiter d'abord. Pauvre cruche !"

Puis il monta sur le siège passager avant. La voiture démarra presque immédiatement et Heero constata avec agacement que le conducteur avait un petit sourire en coin qui ne le quitta pas de tout le trajet, ce qui l'énerva _légèrement_.

" T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?"

" Moi ? Mais jamais de la vie Heero. C'est mal me connaître."

" Mais oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis Charlemagne."

" Non, c'est vrai ? Peut-être pourrais-je avoir un othographe, alors ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Heero était parti à la contemplation du paysage; paysage qui s'effaça bientôt, remplacé par une natte châtain et des yeux améthystes. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, l'image de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Son coeur s'était mis à cogner fort et il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et avec tout ce qu'il y avait autour. L'ange - son ange- l'apaisait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'effet dévastateur que son simple regard avait eu sur lui. Il le détruisait mais en même temps il le faisait vivre. Etait-ce ça, le coup de foudre ? Depuis la première fois, depuis le premier regard, il avait mal, un mal agréable et libérateur mais aussi un mal douloureux. La douleur s'apaiserait-elle avec le temps ? Il en doutait; il n'y avait que lui qui puisse l'apaiser. Ses yeux, son sourire, ses lèvres, ses mains. S'il le touchait, la douleur s'effacerait; mais avait-il réellement envie qu'elle s'en aille ? Ne voulait-il pas au contraire la garder avec lui, pour lui ? Juste pour garder cette part de lui que son ange lui avait laissé ?

" Heero ? Heero, on est arrivé... !"

Le jeune homme retrouva doucement le chemin de la réalité et il remarqua que, en effet, la voiture s'était arrêtée devant la grille qui gardait l'entrée du bahut. Des élèves y entraient, d'autres discutaient joyeusement devant, d'autres descendaient de leurs bus... Il se tourna vers son chauffeur qui le regardait avec insistance.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

L'inspecteur soupira.

" Non rien ! ... Je trouve ça bien que tu es décidé de te rendre en cours aujourd'hui."

" C'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix non plus. Et puis, entre ça et voir la sale gueule d'Odin et Suzan..."

" Heero ! Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de faire un effort avec eux ?"

" Oui !"

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le véhicule avant que Jack ne reprenne.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?"

Heero retourna son attention sur la vitre.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !"

" Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, Heero !"

" Mais je ne te prends pas, je te laisse pour ce que tu es !" s'énerva-t-il en lui donnant toute son attention.

" Que tu rejettes la faute sur moi c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. Je n'ai pas su te trouver les bonnes familles quand tu étais gosse, et j'en prend l'entière responsabilité. De tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ne rejettes pas la faute sur eux, Heero ! Odin et Suzan sont des gens b..."

" Sont des gens cons, hypocrites et lâches !"

" Sont des gens_ bien _! Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, ils ont beaucoup d'affection pour toi !"

Le jeune homme ricana.

" Ouais, tu parles !"

" Odin et toi vous vous êtes battus ce matin !"

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

" Peut-être la joue rouge d'Odin et l'ecchymose qui commence à apparaître sur ta joue !"

" Il m'a cherché !"

" Ca j'en doute ! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre ! En revanche, c'est tout à fait le tien !"

" Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en branle ! Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire..."

Il attrapa son sac et ouvrit la portière.

" Est-ce que Trowa, Wufei et Réléna viennent aujourd'hui ?"

Heero se retourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

" J'aimerais savoir, c'est tout."

" Eh bien, pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas dans leur tête pour savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire de leur journée !"

Sur ce il claqua la porte et pris la direction du portail noir. Les étudiants se tournaient sur son passages: les filles gloussant comme des poules, les autres ouvrant des yeux ronds. Pour les quelques garçons du bahut qui étaient gay, ils étaient tout simplement en train de lui baver dessus. Mais il les ignora superbement et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Jack qui attendait, devant la voiture, qu'il se rende en cours. Cette fois il n'y échapperait pas. Prenant tout son temps, il pris la direction de son premier cours de la journée: mathématiques. C'était déjà ça: il commençait par une matière qu'il appréciait et dans laquelle il était plutôt doué. De toute façon, il était doué en tout. Les regards sur lui étaient pesant, cherchant presque à le sonder. D'autres filles gloussèrent sur son passage et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il détestait toutes ces poules qui caquettaient et qui se faisaient leurs films de cul avec lui. L'avantage avec les gars c'était qu'ils ne gloussaient pas et c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il avait une préférance pour ce sexe. Ca et le service trois pièce qui allait avec. Tous les yeux étaient désormais podés sur lui et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Qui avait dit qu'être célèbre avait des avantages déjà ? Chang l'emmerdeur bien sûr. Il adorait se la jouer auprés des filles malgré qu'il était déjà casé. Combien de fois Réléna et lui ne s'étaient pas disputés à cause ça ? Mais le principal c'était qu'entre eux c'était sérieux et qu'ils s'aimaient réellemet.

Heero se souvenait encore de l'époque où ils ne sortaient pas encore ensembles. c'était il y a deux ans. Ces deux là s'entendaient aussi bien que chat et chien. En fait, ils étaient tout le temps en train de s'envoyer des casses à la figure et de se contredire. Wufei ne pouvait absolument pas la supporter et à une période, dés qu'elle entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il la fuyait comme la peste. Réléna était folle de joie, elle avait gagné cette guerre; et quand c'était monté aux oreilles du chinois la veritable guerre avait commencé, au grand malheur de la totalité du groupe qui devait la supporter et même l'arbitrer parfois. Toujours est-il que Wufei avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle quand Heero - qui avait parfaitement compris que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensembles- avait feint d'être amoureux d'elle. Il avait tout préparer avec Trowa et ce jour là, quand il avait dit qu'il était _amoureux _d'elle, il s'était pris une beigne dans la figure de la part de son ami. Bien sûr il s'était excusé aprés et Heero lui avait pardonné... aprés lui avoir rendu son coup. On ne le frappait pas impunément sans en subir les conséquences.

Il entra dans la salle de mathématiques où la rumeur des conversation disparut en le voyant. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui et le regardaient avec des yeux étonnés. Toutes, sauf une. Heero s'arrêta et darda l'ensemble des élèves qui se taisaient, les yeux rivés sur lui. Ca l'agaçait sérieusement.

" Vous voulez ma photo ?" cingla-t-il d'une voix on ne peut plus glaciale.

Ils rougirent tous comme des abrutis et retournèrent à leur occupation première: c'est-à-dire piailler comme des oies. Le brun avança dans la pièce et se rendit à une table du fond, prés de la fenêtre, où un jeune homme typé asiatique avec une petite queue derrière la tête était assis. Ou plutôt, il était allongé sur la table. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, le jeune homme parla, les yeux clos.

" Tiens, un revenant ! Ca faisait un baille qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin, Yui !"

" Fouts-toi de moi, Chang ! Tu n'es de retour ici que depuis vendredi."

" Ouais, ça me manquait ! répondit Wufey, ironique. Et toi ? Je doute que tu sois revenue de gaieté de coeur !"

" J'ai une tête à venir ici pour le plaisir ?"

Le chinois ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres.

" Non, t'as la gueule de quelqu'un qui s'est fait cogné dessus !"

" Bien vu ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fouts là ?"

Heero s'assit sur la table, à côté de son ami.

" Je te l'ai dit: ça me manquait !"

" Ouais, ben t'es un malade !"

" Je sais ! Toi, je ne te demande pas ! Je suppose que c'est ton inspecteur préféré qui t'a amené et que c'est Odin qui t'en a foutu une ?"

" Bravo, Chang ! Voilà la preuve que t'es pas aussi con que t'en a l'air."

" J't'emmerde !"

" Moi aussi !"

" Tu sais ce que ça veut dire que tu sois là ?"

" Non et je m'en fouts !"

" Ben je vais te le dire quand même juste pour t'emmerder encore plus."

" C'est trop aimable à toi."

" Merci, je suis dans mes bons jours en ce moment. Aujourd'hui on a philo !"

" Et alors ?"

" Ca veut dire que Merquise va te faire chier à la fin du cours ! Comme avec moi vendredi ! La différence c'est que moi j'ai voulu l'éviter et il m'a coincé dans le couloir."

Le japonais eut un petit rire.

" C'est rien ! Ca ne fera que la 3ème leçon de moral que j'aurais eu depuis ce matin."

" Tu devrais dire à Bristow qu'il arrête de mettre les profs dans le coup ! Surtout lui, parce qu'il commence à me gonfler les burnes !"

" Seulement ? Je croyais que ça avait commencé depuis plus longtemps."

" Ouais mais là c'est pire ! Il veut se la jouer le flic paternel. C'est gonflant !"

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et le vieux professeur de mathématiques entra dans la pièce. Tous se rendirent alors à leur place respective tandis que le vieil homme s'installait à son bureau. Les deux garçons, eux, n'avaient pas bougé, regardant la scène comme s'ils n'en faisaient pas parti. Finallement, le professeur releva les yeux vers eux et se figea en les voyant là, assis sur leur table, sans bouger. Mais ce n'était pas ce fait qui semblait le déranger, mais plutôt le fait que ce soit _eux_.

" Heu... Mr Yui, Mr Chang... baigailla-t-il, visiblement trés étonné de les voir dans sa classe. Heu... Comme cela est étonnant de vous voir ici."

" Pour nous aussi !" lança le japonais en riant.

" Ouais, on s'ennuyait. Et on s'est dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un cours de mathématiques avec vous pour arranger les choses !" répondit Wufei avec une ironie non feinte.

" Ah, oui, je... bien, le cours va commencer donc je vous serais grés de... de bien vouloir... vous assoir à votre place."

Heero jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami et un sourire de fausse compassion éclaira leur visage. Si certains professeurs comme Merquise ou encore comme la directrice aimaient à se mêler de leurs affaires, d'autres, comme celui de maths, craignaient toujours leurs réactions. Ils pouvaient se montrer agréables tout comme ils pouvaient être agressifs et c'est cela qui faisait leur peur. C'était peut-être la seule raison qui faisait qu'Heero pouvait _parfois_ aimer l'école. Lui et sa bande étaient respectés et personne, pas même les profs, n'essayaient de les contredire. Bien qu'il y ait des cas à part que je ne citerais pas pour l'avoir fait plus haut.

" C'est demandé si gentiment." ironisa le chinois en prenant place derrière la table avec Heero.

Toutes les paires d'yeux s'étaient de nouveau tournées vers eux et Heero leur lança un regard de tueur pour leur montrer qu'il n'appréciait guère d'être détaillé de la sorte par ces filles en chaleur et ces gars envieurs.

" Heu... Bien, où en étiez-nous à la dernière heure ?"

" Nous révisions les vecteurs, professeur."

" Ah oui, merci..."

Et le cours commença mais Heero n'en écoutait pas un seul morceau. Finallement, les cours de maths c'était d'un ennui... A ses côtés, Wufei contemplait le grand chêne qu'il y avait dans la cours. La leçon avait commencé depuis seulement 5 minutes et le japonais attendait déjà la pause avec impatience. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il avait beau aimé les maths, là c'était saoulant. Il se sentit observé et tourna son regard vers la personne qui le contemplait, bouche ouverte, regard rêveur. Mais la jeune fille rougit violemment en le voyant se tourner vers elle et se fourra le nez dans son cahier. Il soupira d'agacement. Ils_ et elles _ne pouvaient pas lui lâcher la brique ? Il avait horreur d'être observé de la sorte. Mais le problème était peut-être d'une toute autre nature aujourd'hui...

Elle n'avait pas les yeux couleur lilas, elle n'avait pas une longue natte châtain, elle n'avait pas la peau couleur crème, elle n'était pas un garçon. Elle n'était pas lui, tout simplement. Lui qui avait fait battre son coeur pour la première fois, lui qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'étaient... les sentiments, l'affection, l'amour ? Il se surpris à porter son attention dehors. Où était-il en ce moment ? Et que faisait-il ? Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il aimerait pouvoir le contempler comme tout le monde le faisait ici avec lui. Et que ne donnerait-il pas pour que son ange le regarde comme les autres. Mais avec quelque chose en plus: il voulait plus que de l'attirance de sa part. Il voulait... Quoi ? De l'amour ? Quoi que ce soit, il voulait se sentir important et vivant sous ses perles améthystes. Il voulait recevoir la même importance à ses yeux que son ange en avait pour lui.

**GW**

Aprés le cours de mathématiques,

Le cours de philo avait été trés instructif ce jour là. Thème du jour: le désir. Bien sûr tout le monde s'était impliqué dans le cours et le professeur avait bien rit. Le mieux avait certainement été Heero et Wufei quand ils avaient fait profité de leur impressions personnelles sur la chose et sans aucune honte ni tabou. Heero n'avait pas autant rit pendant un cours depuis... depuis toujours en fait. En fait ce qui l'avait fait rire c'était le grand titre de l'un des paragraphes de la leçon. Tout d'abord, Merquise avait annoncé le début du titre: " _Les positions_..." mais il n'avait pas pu terminer qu'Heero était parti dans un fou rire. Il avait pensé toute la matinée à son ange et ce cours lui avait malheureusement - ou heureusement- mis des idées pas trés catholiques en tête; mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, et surtout pas à Wufei qui se ficherait de lui. Fantasmer sur une personne qu'on a rencontré qu'une fois ! Alors bien entendu, quand Heero avait entendu ce mot, son esprit avait parlé pour lui et il avait éclaté de rire. Mais ça avait empiré quand le prof avait terminé sa phrase pour donner un " _Les positions amoureuses_" et qu'il s'était mis à rire avec lui. Le cours avait donc été des plus amusant et Heero regrettait de moins en moins s'être venu aujourd'hui. Sauf que toute bonne chose à une fin et que, comme l'avait prévenu le chinois, Merquise le retint à la fin des deux heures.

Tout le monde était déjà sorti et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe en compagnie de son ami quand:

" Heero, tu veux bien rester un instant s'il te plaît ?"

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent vers le grand blond. Heero avait repris son air neutre qui voulait dire _Tu peux parler mais je te préviens j'en aurais rien à foutre, tu parleras dans le vide_; et Wufey lançait un regard assassin à l'enseignant. Puis, il se tourna vers Heero.

" Je t'avais prévenu ! dit-il. Il va te faire chier comme il m'a fait chier moi !"

" Je te remercie Wufei, c'est vraiment trés gentil de ta part."

Le regard assassin s'intensifia.

" De rien Merquise ! C'est gratuit !"

" Laisse, je te rejoinds au refectoire." les coupa le japonais.

Le chinois haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle. Heero se retrouvait donc seul, en compagnie de son professeur de philosophie. Prenant ses aises, il alla s'assoir sur une table en face du bureau du jeune professeur.

" Je peux quelque chose pour toi, Merquise ?"

" J'en sais rien ! C'est plutôt à moi de demander si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il fronça des sourcils.

" Toi ? Faire quelque chose pour moi ?"

" Oui ! Je suis ton enseignant principal et..."

" Et tu veux, comme tous les adultes de ce bahut, donner le semblant de quelqu'un qui fait son boulot !"

" Ce n'est pas ça Heero et tu le sais bien !"

" Ecoute Merquise, je crois avoir eu assez de leçon de moral pour la journée sans venir rajouter la tienne. Alors fiche-moi la paix, ok !"

" Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie, Heero !"

" Et crois-moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour venir te mêler de ça ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends !"

" Même si elle doit te mener derrière les barreaux ?"

" Mais t'es qui pour me dire ça, hein ? Mon père ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Jusque là je me suis trés bien débrouillé sans toi et sans les autres. J'ai toujours su tout faire tout seul !"

" Tu fais une grave erreur ! Tu es un garçon intelligent Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu réalises à quel point tu es en train de tout gâcher ?"

" Wufei a raison: si tu voulais être flic c'est à l'académie de police qu'il fallait entrer. Et si tu veux jouer les pères, trouves-toi quelqu'un et va faire ton gosse ! Mais ne te mêles pas des affaires des autres ! Et encore moins des miennes !"

" C'est censé me faire peur ? Je te connais depuis prés de 7 ans Heero."

" Eh bien justement ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver !"

" Ce n'est pas en rejetant la faute de tes abandons sur les autres qu' _ils_ vont revenir te chercher, il faut que tu le comprennes !"

" Ne me parles pas de mes parents ! Tu ne sais rien d'eux !"

" Si, Heero ! Tes parents sont des gens bien. Ils t'ont donné un toit sous lequel dormir, ils t'ont donné de quoi manger pour que tu ne meures pas de faim, il t'ont donné tout l'amour dont tu avais besoin. Et plus que tout, il t'ont offert une famille que tu rejettes !"

Il sauta de la table, furieux.

" ODIN ET SUZAN NE SONT PAS MES PARENTS ! ET ILS NE SONT PAS MA FAMILLE !"

" C'est marrant que tu es compris de qui je parlais." dit l'autre, l'air de rien.

" MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MÊLES, MERQUISE ? TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE LE FAIT D'ÊTRE AMIS AVEC EUX TE DONNENT TOUS LES DROITS SUR MOI ? MÊME EUX JE NE LES LAISSE PAS GUIDER MA VIE A MA PLACE ! C'EST MA VIE, PAS LA TIENNE ! MERDE A LA FIN ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ! TU DIS QUE TU CHERCHES A NOUS AIDER, MAIS ALORS LAISSES-NOUS TRANQUILLE, LAISSES-NOUS VIVRE COMME ON VEUT !"

" Ca je ne peux pas Heero ! Pas quand je vois ce que vous en faite !"

Il serra les poings. Wufei l'avait prévenu qu'il allait lui faire une leçon de moral quant à leurs études où à leur façon de vivre. Mais ses parents... Ca il n'avait pas le droit.

" Va te faire foutre, Merquise !" lança-t-il avec dédain.

Il attrapa son sac et avança vers la porte.

" C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, Heero ! Tu préfères fuir plutôt que d'affronter les problèmes ! C'est comme tous ces petits vols que tu commets."

Sa main se crispa sur son sac qu'il finit par se mettre sur l'épaule.

" Je ne fuis pas ! J'ai seulement mieux à faire que de causer avec toi ! Surtout quand le sujet de la conversation ne m'intéresse pas et si c'est pour m'entendre toujours dire la même chose !"

Il pris une voix haut perchée:

" _Fais pas ci, fais pas ça; non Heero, c'est pas bien ce que tu fais, tu vas finir mal si tu continues. Tu connais la prison Heero ? Oui, ben fais attention parce que c'est ce qui t'attend _! Tu ne comprends pas, _Zechs_ ? Peut-être que je préfère finir derrière des barreaux qu'entouré d'hypocrites !"

" Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ce cocard ?" demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse : Heero était sorti en claquant la porte. Il croisa immédiatement le regard amusé de Wufei.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

" J'ai décidé de t'attendre." répondit son ami avec un grand sourire amusé

Ils se mirent en route.

" Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"

" Comme si tu ne le savais pas, tu étais pourtant derrière !"

" Ouais mais je préfère faire comme si je ne savais pas ! Aprés tout, _nous tournons mal, il faut être bien élevé et faire attention à ce que nous faisons si nous ne voulons pas terminer derrière des barreaux !"_ dit-il en imitant parfaitement la voix du professeur de philosophie.

Heero rit. Ils passèrent devant un groupe d'étudiants qui les détaillés de la tête aux pieds. La mauvaise humeur du jeune homme refis surface.

" Vous pouvez pas regarder ailleurs que dans notre direction ! râla-t-il. Je sais qu'on est beaux mais de là à nous suivre du regard comme des femelles en chaleur !"

" Manquerait plus qu'ils nous suivent comme des petits chiens !" plaisanta Wufei.

" Ca c'est tout à fait le style de Merquise ! Il serait capable de nous foutre quelqu'un aux basques ! J'en ai marre d'être surveillé où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse !"

Ils se rendirent ainsi au refectoire pour se remplir l'estomac avant le début du prochain cours. Il était bondé d'étudiants venus faire la même chose. Quoi que certains mangeaient comme des porcs comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis des semaines. Cette vision le répugnait plus que tout. Ils s'assirent à une table vide et commencèrent à manger. Il n'y avait plus aucune place et quelques uns les regardaient avec envie. Envie de s'assoir à leur table à laquelle il restait des places, et envie de s'assoir avec _eux _surtout. Mais ils savaient également qu'il ne fallait pas tenter leur chance. Ou alors, ils voulaient s'assoir à celle de Kushrinada, mais lui il ne laissait les places libres que pour les jolies filles. Un nouveau groupe de filles passèrent devant eux en gloussant.

" Ca commence à faire beaucoup de beaux gosses dans ce bahut !" disait l'une d'elle.

" Ouais ! T'as vu le nouveau de la 2de 5 ? Il est trop choux !"

" Il est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?"

" Un peu..." s'offusqua la greluche.

Heero secoua la tête désespérément. C'était d'un pathétique ! Il plaignait le pauvre nouveau qui devait avoir à supporter ça. Déjà que lui il ne pouvait plus les supporter... Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi, quand il croisa les yeux bleus de Mr-J'suis-riche-et-je-l-montre-à-tout-l'monde: Treize Kushrinada. Ce dernier était l'élève le plus riche du lycée, et même de la ville. Contrairement à la majorité des étudiants, Heero ne pouvait pas se le voir en peinture. C'était le vrai Dom Juan de ses demoiselles. Jusque là, ça pouvait passer, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais le problème était que ce gosse de riche à papa avait une façon de faire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le coup de la rose... Non, mais il se croyait où ? C'était niais et ridicule. Et le pire, c'était qu'elles marchaient toutes. Un seul mot lui venait alors à la bouche: pathétique. Lui, il les repoussait toutes. Il ne voulait pas de ces greluches qui gloussaient sur son passage en espérant un regard de sa part. Il était de notoriété publique que lui et ce crétin de Kushrinada ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et ce depuis les début d' Heero dans cette ce blaide pourri. Ils avaient été dans la même classe en 6ème et 5ème et dés son premier jour une guerre avait commençait entre eux. Depuis, tous les prétextes leur étaient bons pour se battre. Un duel invisible et silencieux commença alors; duel qui dura l'espace de 2 minutes, jusqu'à ce que son rival détourne les yeux à cause d'une midinette qui lui faisait les yeux doux et qui venait de lui parler.

" Yui: 1; Kushrinada: 0 !" dit le chinois qui avait observé leur petit numéro en silence.

Heero ne dit rien, se contentant d'approuver. Il retourna à son assiette mais un léger frisson des plus agréable le pris. Une douce chaleur lui réchauffa le coeur et des picottement se firent resentir sur sa nuque. Il se sentait bien tout à coup, comme il ne s'était senti depuis... depuis qu'il _l'_avait vu. La même chaleur, les mêmes frissons, la même douceur que son ange avait su mettre en lui. Il se redressa violemment, en regardant partout autour. Il était là ! Il le sentait, son coeur le lui criait haut et fort, il était là, quelque part dans la salle. Du moins, il l'espérait. Si seulement ça pouvait-être vrai. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas une seule trace de lui. Pourtant, sa natte châtain et ses magnifiques yeux ne passaient pas innaperçu.

" ... ce soir ?"

Son coeur avait repris un rythme irrégulier, la chaleur s'intensifiait, le tamtam dans sa tête qui lui disait: _"Il est là alors cherche le. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" _Il voulait le revoir ça c'était sûr mais ne serait-ce pas un tour que lui jouer son esprit ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, tout était réellement différent. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à une personne avec autant de frénésie, qu'il désirait la toucher et la faire sienne. Et ça lui faisait peur.

" Yui, bordel de merde, tu m'écoutes !"

" Hn..."

" A ben tiens ! Je me demandais quand il viendrait celui-là ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu de toute la matinée."

" Hn..."

Il cherchait d'un oeil vif tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter à lui: sa natte en l'occurence parce que c'était la seule chose visible de là où il était. De même qu'il pourrait le reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil sans même entre-appercevoir sa jolie tresse.

" Yui !"

Il se tourna vers le chinois.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il; l'air perdu.

" Est-ce que ça va ? Ou t'as pété une durite ? Ca m'étonnerait pas de toi, d'ailleurs."

" Va te faire voir, Chang !"

" Ah ! Ca c'est mon namour que je connais."

" Tu es désespérant !"

" Tout comme toi, Mr-je-pars-dans-la-lune !"

**GW**

Heero n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il avait toujours eu du mal à rester attentif en cours mais c'était la première fois que quoi qu'il fasse il n'y arrivait pas. L'image de son ange, la même vision que celle de son réveil, le hantait au possible. Depuis qu'il l'avait senti... Il revoyait nettement ses merveilleuses perles améthystes qui brillaient d'une émotion indéfinissable et sa natte couleur miel qui volaient dans le vent. Il était beau comme jamais personne ne le serait. Rien ni personne ne pourrait égaler sa beauté, ni même espérer. Ca tenait de l'impossible. Il était trop beau et trop parfait pour cela.

Il bascula la tête en arrière, rejetant la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler. Le soleil lui chauffer la peau et pourtant il avait froid. Il avait froid parce que la chaleur qu'il avait resenti un peu plus tôt dans la journée l'avait quitté, le laissant seul avec son coeur meurtri de douleur, son coeur en manque. Il était en manque de son ange, de sa présence. Les sensations qui l'avaient assaillit lui avaient mis un doute: est-ce que son ange était bel et bien présent au refectoire ? C'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé parce que sinon, comment expliquer sa réaction ? La même que celle qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

" Il est comme ça depuis la pause déjeuner !"

" C'est peut-être le coup que ce salaud d'Odin lui a donné."

" Il semble dans la lune, il est ailleurs ! Il est peut-être mort ? Ouais, ça serait cool ! J'espère juste qu'il m'a légué toute sa collection de CD"

" Wufei ! râla Trowa. Soit un peu sérieux ! Je dirais plutôt qu'il est malade."

Réléna soupira. Trowa et elle les avaient rejoint à leur pose de 15h30 et depuis lors ils discutaient. C'était à peine s'il les avait remarqué, l'esprit trop occupé par un ange aux yeux lilas.

" Il n'est pas malade, ce n'est pas le coup d'Odin et il n'est pas mort ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez raconter comme anneries tous les deux !"

" Si tu es si maline _ma chérie_, vas-y, dis-nous ce qu'il a !"

" Mais avec plaisir, _mon coeur _! Il est amoureux !"

Wufei s'étouffa presque et Trowa se tourna vers Heero qui avait réagit à cette phrase.

" Mais de quoi tu parles ?s'offusqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas am..."

" Une peau crémeuse, des yeux améthystes, une longue et fine natte couleur miel... Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est ce qui hante ton esprit depuis samedi."

" Ca ne veut absolument rien dire !"

" Heero, cesse d'être d'une telle mauvaise fois !"

" Je veux juste le revoir, c'est tout !"

" Et c'est la première fois que tu es obscédé par quelqu'un à ce point."

" Mais..."

" Laisse tomber, Heero ! le coupa son meilleur ami. Je crois que Léna a raison pour une fois."

" Comment ça pour une fois ?"

" Je plaisantais ma belle, je plaisantais !"

" Eh bien tu as tout intérêt à plaisanter si tu ne veux pas que je t'en foute une, Trowa Barton !"

" Ah, les filles ! P'têt bien que je devrais penser sérieusement à me faire gay, non ?"

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Je te présenterais certains gars de ma connaissance si tu veux."

Le français eut un sourire malicieux.

" Tu me présenterais ton bel apollon ?"

" Hein ? Pas question ! Je l'ai vu le premier; et puis tu ne saurais même pas apprécier sa beauté, sa finesse. Il a une façon de regarder, une façon de bouger, une façon de... D'ailleurs il n'y a que moi qu'il regarde comme ça."

Il lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et là il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il lança un regard aux deux autres: Réléna avait le même sourire que Trowa et Wufei le regardait interdit avant de reprendre calmement.

" Et aprés tu te plainds de Suzan et de ses minauderies emplies de niaiserie. Sans vouloir te vexer Yui, le niais c'est toi ici !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que lui préférait les ignorer. Puis il se laissa aller contre l'arbre.

" Vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. C'est pas vous qu'il a regardé avec cette lueur dans les yeux. C'est pas vous qui vous êtes perdus dans l'océan de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais resenti ça avant. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais une personne normalle, je n'avais plus de problèmes. Ils s'étaient tous envolés et il n'y avait plus que lui. Je... Oui, peut-être que je l'aime. Qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce un coup de foudre, peut-être pas. Peut-être que dans une semaine je l'aurais oublié... Mais, je ne veux pas. Il m'a fait me sentir comme jamais auparavant. Il m'a fait me sentir vivant."

Il y eut un long silence, trés vite rompu par le chieur de service.

" C'est bien ce que je dis: ça dégouline de niaiserie !"

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel, Réléna, qui regardait Heero avec un petit sourire, lui donna une tappe derrière la tête, et Heero lui lança une regard meurtrier.

" Chang, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne traitait pas son chef de bande comme tu le fais ? Je suis trop gentil avec toi !"

" Mais c'est parce que tu m'aimes, Heero-chan !"

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Chang !"

" Vi, mon Heero-chan !"

" D'accord, tu l'auras cherché !"

Puis, se tournant vers la seule fille du groupe:

" Léna, tu devrais surveiller ce con de plus prés parce qu' à la pause de midi il m'a tenu des propos plus qu'implicite."

" Plus qu'implicite ?"

Elle leva un sourcil en se tournant vers son petit copain qui démentit aussitôt.

" C'est pas vrai ! Tu le connais, il aime me mettre dans la merde !"

Trowa secoua la tête désespérément et vint s'assoir aux côté du japonais tandis que les deux autres _s'engueulaient_.

" Quand je pense qu'il y a encore deux ans ces deux là se pourrissaient la vie."

" Hn..."

Heero tira un nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette et la donna au français qui la lui réclamée et en tira une bouffée.

" Tu veux en parler ?"

" De quoi ?"

" De ton coup de foudre."

" Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas au coup de foudre !"

" Ouais, et il me semblait que toi non plus !"

Heero sourit.

" T'es plus vraiment le même. Y a quelque chose qui a changé chez toi."

" Comment ça ?"

" Eh bien... Pour commencer tu as horreur de ceux qui voyage sur une autre planète, et c'est ce que tu fait depuis samedi. Et puis, ta clope. Tu as faillit l'allumer à l'envers tout à l'heure."

" Ahaha, trés drôle !"

" Heureusement que j'étais là sinon tu aurais mis le feu au bahut."

" C'est peut-ête la solution."

" Ouais, le rêve ! Imagine, plus de bahut, plus de cours, plus de profs..."

" Plus de Merquise !"

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et rirent de bon coeur.

" J'espère que je le rencontrerais." dit soudain Trowa.

" De qui ?"

" Celui qui fait battre ton coeur. J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble celui qui a ravie le coeur de mon meilleur ami. Être sûr que tu es en de bonnes mains."

" Je le serais, je l' sais !"

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que Trowa ne laisse échapper:

" Oh ! Plus de Kushrinada !"

" Ca se serait le top !"

Heero se leva, s'adossant contre l'arbre, et reporta son attention sur le ciel bleu, tirant presque sur le violet. Comme lui. Bien sûr qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains avec lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait senti. Son ange était doux et attentionné. Son ange était le type même de la douceur, de la beauté et de l'innocence. Voilà l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'Heero avait peur. Peur non pas de son ange, mais de lui. Il avait peur de lui faire de mal, peur de le souiller, peur de le faire souffrir. Si jamais il pouvait le revoir... Que ferait-il ? Il serait hésitant, perdu, probablement en train de mourrir dans ses yeux tout en prenant un nouveau souffle de vie. Tout était contradictoire: ses pensées, ses sentiments. Que devait-il faire ?

" Yui !"

Il regarda devant lui. Treize Kushrinada avançait à grands pas rageurs vers lui.

" Tiens, Kushrinada ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton déplacement jusqu'ici ?" lui demanda_ poliement _Trowa.

" Surtout que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui avec ses grosses fesses !" en rajouta Wufei, faisant rire les trois autres.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir autrement que Heero se prenait un coup de poing phénoménal dans la figure. Réléna poussa une exclamation étouffée, Wufei était trop interdit pour réagir, et Trowa se releva. Heero avait porté sa main à sa lèvre qui s'était mise à saigner dû à l'entaille que la bague de l'héritier lui avait faite. Il eut un sourire lubrique.

" Non mais t'es cinglé ? s'écria le français. Qu'est-ce qui te pr..."

Heero se jeta sur Kushrinada et ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, roulant l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Heero prenne le dessus. Et là, il se mit à lui cogner dessus. Mais l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il parvint à lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre et réinversa les rôles. Ils se frappaient dessus comme des chiffoniers et les cris de Réléna qui leur demander d'arrêter ne leur parvenaient même pas aux oreilles. Ils s'étaient laissés envahir par leur rage et leur haine mutuelle. Heero détestait ce sale petit m'as-tu vu et il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à lui. Autour d'eux, les troupes s'étaient rasemblées et observaient la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'était toujours comme ça: dés qu'il y avait une bagarre les autres prenaient un plaisir malsain à venir voir la scène de plus prés et à prendre les paris.

" Arrêtez ! hurla Réléna en faisant un pas vers eux. Tout ça va mal finir !"

Son petit-ami l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

" Si tu t'approches tu vas te prendre une baigne !"

" Ce qu'il faut c'est les séparer !" dit Trowa tandis que la foule se mettait à scander des "_ Vas-y Yui, t'es le meilleur, pètes lui sa tronche _!" ou des "_ Vas-y Treize ! Montre lui que c'est toi le meilleur ! Remets ce sale branleur à sa place !"_

D'ailleurs, celui qui avait eu le malheur de traiter Heero de branleur s'était pris un sacré coup de poing dans la figure par Trowa, l'air de rien.

Le japonais réussit à bloquer sa victime contre l'herbe et lui frappa violemment la machoire et le ventre. Kushrinada eut un gémissement plaintif et tenta de se dégager de sa prise. Mais en vein. Heero n'était pas le chef de sa bande pour rien, il ne lâchait jamais ce qu'il avait commencé sans le finir. Et là il était décidé à lui refaire définitivement le portrait. Heero leva une énième fois le poing mais il suspendit brutalement le geste: les frissons et la sensation de chaleur avaient fait leur grand retour. De même que les picottements et les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Ce simple fait lui fit redresser brutalement la tête et son estomac se noua étrangement. Devant lui, deux yeux améthystes le regardaient avec une interrogation mêlée de peur. Et reposant sur son épaule, la longue natte qu'il affectionnait tant. Son ange était là, en face de lui. Il le regardait avec inquiétude et lui, tout ce qu'il semblait capable de le faire, c'était de le regarder sans ciller, sans pouvoir faire un geste. Il se perdait encore une fois dans l'océan de ses yeux et cette fois il ne voulait pas en sortir.

Il sembla s'écouler des heures comme ça: son ange et lui, leurs yeux se cherchant et se découvrant, parlant pour eux. Et Heero pu lire dans ses magnifiques perles lilas tous les sentiments qui avaient envahis le coeur de l'ange: inquiétude, peur, joie, affection... Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Les yeux étaient donc réellement les miroirs de l'âme ?

Il se sentit tirer violemment en arrière et le contact visuel fut rompu. Il se retrouva alors face à... Merquise, accompagné de la directrice. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un surveillant aider Kushrinada à se lever. Il était dans un sale état le _pauvre_. Encore une fois, saisissez l'ironie. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?" demanda alors la directrice d'une voix sèche en désignant une élève pour qu'elle parle.

" On ne sait pas, madame ! On les a vus se battre et on est tous venus. J'ai bien essayer de les séparer mais..."

" Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !" cingla Réléna.

" Miss Peacecraft, quand je vous aurais donné la permission de parler vous pourrez vous exprimer, pas avant !"

Le japonais se débattit brusquement de la prise de son jeune professeur.

" Lâche-moi ! râla-t-il. Mais lâche-moi je te dis !"

L'enseignant consentit donc à le lâcher mais le garda prés de lui.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" redemanda-t-il à la place de la vieille femme.

" Je m'ennuyais ! répondit-il avec désinvolture. Et je me suis dit: _" Ben tiens, une petite bagarre pour le plaisir ça peut pas faire de mal !" _Non mais qu'est-ce tu crois ?"

" Ca suffit ! intervint la directrice. Miss Peacecraft ?"

" On était seulement en train de discuter ! lança cette dernière. Et ce con de Kushrinada est arrivé et lui a cogné dessus."

Les professeurs présents lui lancèrent un regard sceptique. Il était vrai que pour le moment c'était l'héritier qui paraissait être la victime. Il était vraiment amoché.

" Vous comprendrez Miss Peacecraft que les antécédents de Mr Yui ne me permettent pas de croire votre version des faits ? D'autant plus que vous êtes l'une de ses amis proches."

Le jeune femme, ainsi que Trowa et Wufei lui lancèrent un regard écoeuré et emplie d'injustice. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués. Le fait que Kushrinada soit un riche héritier, trés bon élève, jouait beaucoup en sa faveur. Et en tant normal Heero aurait réagit et aurait cherché les ennuis auprés de la directrice. En tant normal. Car là, rien n'était normal, tout était différent. Heero se sentait le coeur léger et il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose: ses yeux. Il le chercha et le trouva bientôt entre un grand blond et jeune fille typé allemande.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué; et là, il était là, devant lui, lui rendant son regard perdu. Leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés et ne voulaient plus se quitter. Il entendait la voix lointaine de la directrice qui parlait mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Son esprit était trop concentré sur lui, sur ses yeux, sur sa natte, sur sa peau. Il la devinait douce et il voulait la toucher, il lui deviner une odeur d'amande et il voulait vérifier par lui même. Il voulait le toucher et enfuir sa tête dans son cou. Il voulait goûter à sa peau. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait respirer son odeur encore et encore, sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Il voulait goûter à ce fruit défendu. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête en sa présence. Il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours, toujours se perdre, toujours se noyer, toujours mourrir pour mieux vivre aprés.

" Allez, avance." lui dit doucement une voix à ses côtés.

Il se sentit pousser légèrement par son enseignant qui semblait avoir remarqué son silence inhabituel et son attention portée sur une personne présente dans la foule. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre le contact; alors, pendant que Merquise le forçait à avancer et à suivre la directrice il restait les yeux rivés sur son ange. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de lui. Non... il ne voulait pas partir. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas, il lui suffirait juste de les franchir pour le toucher et goûter à ses lèvres.

_" Non... laisse-moi... je veux rester... avec lui, ne pars pas, reste avec moi... s'il te plait..."_

Mais ses pensées dépassaient ses geste car il suivit la directrice sans broncher, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

**GW**

Heero venait d'être lâché du bureau de la directrice qui avait passé une heure à lui faire la morale sur son comportement. Il avait bien eu envie de lui répondre à plusieurs reprises mais Zechs, qui se tenait à côté de lui, lui avait fait plusieurs signes derrière son dos comme quoi il ne devait pas répondre et ne pas empirer sa situation. Odin et Suzan avaient été mis au courant par téléphone et étaient en route pour venir le chercher. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'ennuis pour dire vrai: il écoperait juste d'une semaine complète de retenues ainsi que d'un devoir supplémentaire à rendre à la directrice en personne. Il venait donc de sortir du bureau, l'esprit ailleurs. Merquise y était resté, désirant discuter avec la vieille femme. Il avança lentement dans le couloir, les yeux posés sur le sol, observant sans le voir le carrelage froid. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, c'était vrai; mais il allait bien vite déchanter quand il aurait affaire à Odin. Il devrait trouver un moyen pour fuguer de la maison et retrouver la bande à la planque. Il se doutait que Trowa, Wufei et Réléna y étaient déjà et qu'ils avaient dû expliquer le problème aux autres.

Il sortit du bâtiment, débouchant dans la cours, et se figea en _le_ voyant, adossé contre un mur, discutant avec le blond et la fille avec lesquels il était plus tôt. Presque immédiatement l'améthyste rencontre le cobalt et la chaleur monta d'un cran. Son coeur avait repris sa course de battement effénée. Que devait-il faire ? Rester là à le regarder ? Ou bien aller lui parler ? C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Il s'était comporté comme un abrutit et il n'était pas son meilleur jour pour aller lui parler: il y avait d'abord le coup d'Odin qui devait l'avoir sacrément amoché, puis sa lèvre légèrement enflée et les coups donnés par ce crétin de Kushrinada... ( _Moi je te trouve toujours beau, Heero. Si Duo il veut plus de toi moi je veux bien de toi_.) Il restait là sans bouger, se tâtant sur la meilleure solution à prendre quand il s'entendit appeler.

" Heero !"

Il tourna immédiatement le regard vers la sortie et constata qu'Odin l'attendait devant la voiture, lui lançant un regard noir. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois vers son ange avant de sortir. Il voyait nettement le petit sourire en coin que ce dernier affiché et ses yeux brillant d'une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. En revanche, il ne remarqua pas pas les yeux assassin de la brunette qui l'accompagné.

" Heero, tu fais quoi là ?"

Il soupira et grimpa dans la voiture tandis que son _père_ d'adoption s'asseyait derrière le volant. Il en profita pour continuer la contemplation qu'il venait de commencer. Son ange l'avait suivit du regard et leurs yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher. La voiture démarra et se coeur se fissura quand _il _disparut de sa vue. Il déposa sa tête contre la vitre glacial.

" Tu es une vrai calamité ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours à te faire remarquer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper le fils de Yoshiko Kushrinada, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?"

Mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Tout irait bien désormais: il retournerait au lycée le lendemain juste pour le revoir. Tout était parfait parce qu'il y serait, il avait trouvé une raison valable de s'y rendre. Et demain... Demain il irait le trouver, demain il lui parlerait et lui ouvrirait son coeur. Il connaitrait son nom. En cet instant, Heero était le plus des heureux des hommes car il avait compris; il avait compris que l'ange, son ange, l'aimait autant que lui pouvait l'aimer. Oui, Heero avait enfin compris: les coups de foudre existaient et il avait été frappé de plein fouet.

**Fin de chapitre 5.**

Un chapitre supra long, ne ? L'inspiration venait d'elle-même. Mêmes mes chapitres du "Secret de Lily Evans" n'ont jamais été aussi longs, enfin à peu de chose prés. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La prochaine fois le point de vue de Duo et au chapitre suivant... ils vont enfin se parler. Ouais, youpi ! Je voulais vraiment qu'ils se parlent dans ce chapitre mais la façon dont avait tourné le chapitre ne le permettait pas. Je vous fait de gros kissous à tous et vous souhaite une joyeuse Saint Valentain. Juste une petite demande: aujourd'hui c'est aussi l'anniversaire de mon amie Patpat, vous ne le lui souhaiteriez pas pour moi ? Elle viendra lire mes reviews avec moi puisqu'on le fête ici. Alllez, kiss à tous.

_Dernière chose: je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews alors ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera fait mais plus tard._


	6. Chapter 6

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**_Chapitre 6_**.

Duo avait encore beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé prés d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait tant de fois espéré le revoir en trois jour que ça lui parraissait désormais iréel. Mais bien qu'il ait voulu le revoir, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce serait dans de telles conditions. Il était partagé entre la joie d'avoir pu une fois encore se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux cobalt et la peur qu'il ait pu recevoir des blessures graves à cause de Kushrinada. Un frisson d'inquiétude le traversa à cette pensée; il espérait sincèrement que non. Mais pourquoi s'était-il battu ? Il passait juste par là avec Quatre et Hilde pour se rendre aux toilettes quand la foule et les cris hystériques qu'elle poussait avait attirés leur attention. Et là, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté car il l'avait vu: identique à ses souvenirs avec ses cheveux bruns en batailles et ses quelques mèches désordonnées, sa peau dorée et, surtout, ses yeux bleus comme une mer orageuse. Mais Duo n'y voyait plus la lueur; celle-là même qui le faisait se sentir spécial, celle qui lui avait à la fois donné un nouveau souffle de vie mais en même temps qui le tuait à petit feu. Non, elle avait disparu, remplacée par une colère froide et haineuse que Duo avait clairement resentie. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme relève la tête vers lui. La lueur était revenue et Duo avait de nouveau perdu pied sous ce regard de braise posé exclusivement sur lui. Il s'était senti spécial, comme seul lui savait le faire se sentir.

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé frappé Treize, il a faillit le tuer ! Vous vous rendez compte ?"

Hilde était trés remontée contre le japonais depuis qu'il avait envoyé le garçon de son coeur à l'infirmerie dans un état catastrophique. Elle se plaignait depuis une bonne demie-heure maintenant et le fait qu'ils aient vu le brun sortir quelques minutes plus tôt du bureau de la proviseure n'avait pas arrangé son état d'esprit. Pour Duo, le revoir l'avait soulagé et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés immédiatement et n'avaient plus voulu se lâcher. Un sentiment de tendresse intense s'était emparé de son coeur et il avait tout fait pour le lui transmettre. Et quand il était parti, il s'était senti idiot de sa réaction. Il l'aimait comme un fou depuis le premier regard et il se trouvait ridicule car il était sûr que jamais Heero ne pourrait l'aimer. Il était trop insignifiant, trop jeune aussi, pour ne serait-ce que l'intéresser. Mais alors, comment interpréter ses regards ? Celui qu'il avait posé sur lui pendant la bagarre ? Et celui juste avant de monter dans la voiture de l'homme qui était venu le cherher - sûrement son père ? Et celui du samedi précédent, lors de leur première rencontre ?

" Il l'a littéralement massacré ! continua l'allemande. Si la proviseure et le prof de philo étaient pas arrivés, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait tué !"

Duo soupira d'un agacement puissant mêlé d'une colère grandissante. Il commençait sèrieusement à en avoir raz le bol d'entendre Hilde tout mettre sur le dos de celui qui avait volé son coeur. Il sentait la colère l'envahir à chaque nouvelle insulte et exagération, mais il faisait son maximun pour la contenir. Quatre, quant à lui, restait muet comme une carpe, préférant sans aucun doute ne pas prendre parti. Mais... prendre parti pour qui ? Duo ne leur avait pas encore parlé de sa rencontre avec le brun et encore moins de son amour pour lui. Amour... Tout cela était tellement étrange. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il sortirait un jour avec une fille qu'il apprendrait à aimer et là c'était tout le contraire qu'il se produisait. L'amour lui était tombé au coin de la figure, comme ça, avec un parfait inconnu. Et la fille en question n'en était pas une. Etait-ce mal d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne de même sexe ? Etait-ce mal qu'il aime Heero ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? Aprés tout, l'homosexualité était mal vu. Et il lui avait toujours parru normal de concevoir la vie d'une personne - et la sienne par la même occasion- avec une personne du sexe opposé. Quelle serait la réaction de ses amis s'ils savaient ? Et pire, celle de ses parents et de son frère ?

" Il mériterait d'être expulsé de l'école aprés ça ! Il allait vraiment le tuer ! Treize doit vraiment souffrir maintenant ! Ah, je jure que si je tenais Yui entre mes mains... je lui ferait ravaler sa petite gueule de merdeux !"

Il serra les poings.

" Lui met pas tout sur le dos non plus ! ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer aggrésivement à la brune. Je suis sûr que s'il a frappé Kushrinada c'est parce que ce dernier l'a provoqué !"

Une exclamation étouffée retentit à ses oreilles.

" Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Duo, mais tu ne connais pas Yui ! Tu viens seulement d'arriver au lycée..."

L'américain ne pu rien répondre à cela. En effet, elle avait raison: il ne le connaissait pas; et c'était bien là le problème. Il aimerait tellement en savoir plus sur lui. Il aimerait_ tout _savoir de lui: de sa couleur préféré à son plat détesté en passant par ses activitiés favorites. Et il aimerait connaître chaque courbe de son corps, l'odeur qu'il dégageait, ses points sensibles... Il rougit à cette pensée. Mais le fait était là, il voulait tout connaître de Heero Yui parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il voulait pouvoir le regarder parler, rire, manger, se réveiller le matin, le rejoindre sous la douche juste pour le bonheur d'être dans ses bras ou même pour des caresses tendres et expertes... Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, quand il serait amoureux, il aurait de telles pensées...

" Non, tu ne le connais pas ! continua son amie. Il ne travaille pas en cours, il cherche la bagarre avec tout le monde, il s'engeule même avec les profs et il les insulte, il traîne sans arrêt dans les rues avec une bande trés mal vue, il boit de l'alcool, il fume... et il vole aussi. Il paraîtrait même qu'il a déjà eu des ennuis avec la police et qu'il a un casier judi..."

C'en fut trop pour Duo. Il s'arrêta net dans sa marche, étonnant Quatre qui, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, lui rentra en plein fouet dedans; mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et se tourna vers Hilde avec un regard dur. Il était resté calme jusque là mais là ça n'allait plus du tout.

" Mais tu es qui Hilde pour juger les gens comme ça ? Tu crois peut-être que toi tu es un ange ? Une perle ? Tu es peut-être la gentille petite fille à ses parents ?"

L'adolescente ouvrit des yeux estomacqués, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette aggréssivité de la part du natté. Quatre regardait tour à tour ses deux amis, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Pour dire vrai, on avait l'impression qu'il avait manqué un épisode.

" Et puis comment tu sais tout ça d'abord ? Tu as fuiné un peu partout ? Et tu crois que se mêler de la vie des gens comme ça ça te rend différente de lui ! C'est pas mieux que le vol, crois-moi ! Et puis, je te signale que quand on est arrivés, c'était Kushrinada qui frappait, pas Heero ! Moi je crois que s'il réagit de cette manière il a ses raisons ! D'accord je ne le connais pas mais je te signale que toi non plus ! Pour connaître une personne il faut la fréquenter ! Est-ce que tu le fréquente Hilde ? Je ne crois pas; alors avant de juger et d'insulter une personne parce qu'elle fait ci ou ça, regarde-toi d'abord dans une glace et juge-toi toi même ! Aprés tu pourras t'occuper des autres et les juger quand tu les connaîtras ! Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous les deux !"

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide, passant les gris du lycée en direction de la maison. Il savait qu'il devrait s'en vouloir d'avoir était aussi blessant avec son amie mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aprés tout, ils étaient tous deux embarqués dans le même navire mais sur deux ponts différents. Il comprenait qu'Hilde défende Kushrinada puisqu'elle voulait sortir avec lui; mais lui, il était amoureux d'Heero et il était donc naturel qu'il prenne sa défense. Mais même s'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir été désagréable avec elle, il ne l'était pas du tout, et il avait pensé chacun de ses mots. On ne se permettait pas de juger les gens ainsi sans les connaître. Et il fallait d'abord se connaître soi-même.

C'est toujours aussi énervé qu'il rentra chez lui, claquant sans vraiment le vouloir la porte d'entrée, ce qui attira bien évidemment sa mère. Duo jeta son sac contre les escaliers quand le tête de cette dernière apparut derrière la porte du salon. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air renfrogné de son fils.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle, plus étonnée qu'autre chose par son comportement.

" Ah si, tout va bien ! fit-il, ironique. Tout va même trés bien ! Je viens seulement de m'engueuler avec Hilde mais sinon je pète la forme."

" Humhum... Tu veux en parler ?"

" Non, je crois pas que tu comprendrais ! Et puis... c'est personnel." rajouta-t-il aprés un instant d'hésitation.

Il se voyait mal expliquer à sa mère qu'il avait défendu un garçon que Hilde ne portait pas du tout dans son coeur mais dont lui était fou amoureux. Hélène Maxwell le sonda un petit instant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de sa mère. Finallement, elle lui dit:

" Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, tu sais ?"

Il soupira. Aprés tout, pourquoi pas ?

" Disons seulement qu'on a pas la même opinion sur une certaine... chose."

" Je vois..."

Cette simple phrase avait pour but de l'inciter à continuer et il le savait pertinament. Il voulait bien expliquer la situation pour avoir des conseils mais en donnant un minimum de détails.

" En fait, elle a défendu un aspect en rapport mais contraire à la chose que moi j'ai défendu."

Sa phrase ne voulait pas dire grand chose dite comme ça. Sa mère parrut réfléchir un instant, sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux, avant de sourire doucement.

" Qui sont les deux personnes sur lesquelles vos opinions divergent ?" demanda-t-elle alors, l'air de rien.

Duo grimaça. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Sa mère était trop maligne pour lui.

" Non, rien, laisse tomber ! dit-il en ramassant son sac. J'en ai trop dit."

Il monta les premières marches de l'escaliers sous l'oeil déçu de la maitresse de maison qui avait pensé réussir à faire parler son fils. Mais il n'était pas fou. Enfin si, il était fou amoureux d'Heero Yui. Seulement, là, c'était différent. Il n'était pas encore prêt à dire à sa mère qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas normal d'aimer une personne du même sexe.

" Au fait, dit-il à sa mère avant de disparaître en haut de l'escalier, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ?"

" J'ai pris mon aprés-midi, répondit-elle. J'avais rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologue. Et selon ses dires, il n'a jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux que les miens."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je vais dire à papa de t'accompagner la prochaine fois. L'ophtalmo te fait du rentre dedans."

" De quoi je me mêle ?"

" Your life, as you you make it with mine !" répondit-il au tac au tac avec un grand sourire avant de faire un pas en direction de sa chambre.

" Oh, Duo ?"

" Hum ?"

" Tu sais à quel heure rentre ton frère ?"

" Il devrait plus tarder."

" Tu es rentré tard, toi !"

" Oui, je suis rentré à pied."

" D'accord !"

Et il put enfin s'eclipser dans sa chambre. Il aimait particulièrement la façon dont elle avait été meublée. Et pour cause, c'était lui qui avait choisi, aprés une longue dispute avec sa mère. Heureusement que son père avait pris son parti d'ailleurs, sinon il était sûr qu'il aurait perdu. Son lit en pin à deux places et à la couverture bleue était posé contre le mur de droite, au milieu de la pièce, et une armoire dans le même style était posée contre le mur opposé, juste en face, avec, à côté, un meuble télé. Son bureau, sur lequel était posé son ordinateur, se trouvait contre le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée, sur la droite, juste à côté de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Une étagère, en pin également, et remplie de livres, était posée sur le mur directement à droite en entrant dans la pièce. En effet, Duo aimait beaucoup lire. Il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, au grand damne de Solo qui trouvait ça mortellement ennuyant de passer ses journées à lire.

Il ferma sa porte et alla s'assoir en tailleurs sur son lit aprés avoir déposé son sac au pied de l'armoire. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Lui qui croyait que ça finirait par lui passer... Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il se sentait étrange depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se sentait différent de celui qu'il était avant; et il savait que ses parents et son frère l'avaient remarqué. Mais pire encore, il se sentait totalement étranger à lui-même. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître. Auparavant, jamais il ne se serait disputer avec un - ou une - ami à cause d'une divergence d'opinion. Non, selon lui, chacun avait le droit de se faire sa propre opinion. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Car depuis deux jours, une chose essentielle lui torturait l'esprit. Avait-il le droit d'aimer un garçon ? Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'évertuaient à dire que l'amour était fait pour un homme et une femme, que l'homosexualité était quelque chose d'anormal et tabou. Etait-il donc anormal ? Cette pensée ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde. Et encore moins quand il repensait à Heero. Il avait encore moins de chance par ce fait de lui plaire et de l'intéresser.

De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de se détruire le mental ainsi. Il vallait mieux qu'il pense à autre chose et surtout à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se leva et avança vers son armoire pour saisir son sac de cours. Pour oublier, il n'y avait qu'une solution efficace avec lui: lire. Il attrapa le livre de philo que Merquise leur avait demandé d'acheter et de lire pour le mois suivant:_ Le banquet _de Platon Ca lui occuperait l'esprit et il pourrait penser un peu à autre chose. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Car l'homosexualité était chose normale et courante chez les grecs à cette époque et était donc mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans toute l'oeuvre à travers diverses relations. Et Duo n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de divaguer à un moment. Il s'était dit que si lui et Heero avait vécu à cette époque dans ce pays, peut-être... Mais Heero n'était pas gay. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait être anormal ? C'était impossible. Et puis, au vue de toutes les filles qui lui courraient aprés, il serait logique qu'il en profite pleinement.

Agacé, il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller en maugréant de toutes ses forces contre les coups horribles et vaches du_ "hasard"_. Il s'était forcé à lire tout le bouquin mais avec beaucoup de mal à cause des passages trop familiers à son cas selon lui. A croire que Merquise avait prévu le coup. On frappa à la porte et il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que la voix de son frère retentit dans la pièce.

" Allez crevette, on passe à tab... Duo, ça va ?"

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

" Bien, comme tu veux. Le dîner est servi, tu descends !"

Et il sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Le natté se redressa et soupira. Il attirait trop l'inquiétude et l'étonnement de ses proches depuis samedi et il vallait mieux qu'il se calme s'il voulait éviter les questions embarrassantes. Il se leva et descendit à la cuisine où Solo et son père étaient déjà atablés tandis que sa mère remplissait les assiettes de grosses portions.

" Ah, Duo ! Je me demandais si tu étais mort." lui lança son père en souriant.

" Pourquoi ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Eh bien on ne te voit plus puisque tu ne bouges pratiquement plus de ta chambre depuis samedi soir. Et surtout - surtout- on ne t'entends plus jacasser."

Il faillit s'étouffer alors que Solo s'étranglait de rire et que sa mère souriait comme si elle était chez le dentiste. Il lança un regard légèrement noir à sa famille et finit par s'assoir, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

" Ben non ! As you see, I'm still alive."

Le repas débuta ainsi dans une ambiance bonne enfant, comme toujours. Maxwell père raconta sa journée à l'hôpital ( il était medecin) et chacun à tour de rôle ils racontèrent la leur. Tout se passait bien mais il fallut que quelque chose vienne gâcher la bonne humeur du cadet de la famille. Hélène Maxwell venait de poser la magnifique tarte à la rhubarbe qu'elle avait préparée sur la table et Duo s'en léchait déjà les babines - c'était sa tarte préféré- quand le père de famille posa une question à Solo.

" Dis-moi, Solo. Ta mère m'a parlé d'une bagarre qu'il y aurait eu au lycée et à laquelle tu aurais assistée !"

Duo se figea instantanément. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça. Il avait réussi à oublier Heero l'espace de deux minutes en voyant la magnifique tarte que sa mère avait préparée spécialement pour lui et voilà que son père le ramenait dans son esprit. Grrrrrrr... L'aîné soupira.

" Papa ! Je crois que toute l'école y a assistée."

" Ah oui ? Tu as vu quelque chose Duo ?"

Il se sontenta de dire oui de la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de dire le moindre mot. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

" Ben... Une bagarre entre deux gars, rien de bien particulier. L'un a été emmené à l'infirmerie dans un sale état, et l'autre s'est vu envoyé au bureau de la proviseure."

" Aie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ?"

" J'en sais rien du tout. Mais bon, le gars en question est connu dans le lycée pour son caractère violent."

Duo baissa la tête, serrant les poings. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Heero n'était pas violent ! Bien au contraire, ses yeux ne reflétaient que douceur quand ils étaient posés sur lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se sentait plus le moindre appétit pour manger sa tarte.

" D'aprés ce qu'on m'a dit, il a l'habitude de se retrouver au bureau de la proviseure; et il fréquente des personnes pas trés recommandables. Mais il a du succès auprés des filles, ça c'est certain."

Duo fut pris d'un accès de colère un peu plus fort. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Mais Solo avait raison: il était tellement beau qu'il était normal qu'il ait autant de succès.

" Et l'élève qui a été emmené à l'infirmerie ?" demanda sa mère.

" Trés sale état. Il l'a massacré et ça aurait pu tourné mal si le prof de philo et la directrice étaient pas arrivés à ce moment là. Une vrai brute en tout cas."

C'était faux, Duo le savait. Heero n'était pas une brute. Il se défendait, il en était sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui mettait toujours tout sur le dos ?

" T'aurais dû voir comment il a parlé au prof de philo et comment il l'a repoussé."

_" Mais arrêtez de lui jeter la pierre !"_ pensa l'américain avec hargne.

" Et ils le gardent au lycée ?"

" Mouais..."

_" Et tant mieux ! Comme ça moi je pourrais le revoir."_

" Mais pourquoi ? S'il est violent... !"

_" Il n'est pas violent ! En tout cas, pas avec moi !"_

" Va savoir !"

" Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était dans ta classe ?" interrogea Hélène.

Duo se redressa à cette phrase. Solo avait la chance d'avoir Heero dans sa classe... ?

" Ouais ! Un vrai petit frimeur ! Il n'est pas venu en cours de toute la semaine et ça a étonné toute la classe de le voir débarquer ce matin. Même le prof n'y croyait pas."

" _Ce n'est pas un frimeur !"_

Plus Solo continuait, plus Duo sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

" Sebastien m'a dit qu'il passait son temps dans la rue et qu'il aurait des ennuis avec la police."

" Et ses parents ? Ils ne réagissent pas ?"

" J'en sais r..."

" Mais de quoi vous vous mêlez d'abord ?"

Les trois membres restants de la famille se tournèrent, plus que surpris, vers Duo qui s'était levé. Il n'avait pas pu retenir cette phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

" C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à fuiner dans la vie des gens, hein ? C'est si plaisant que ça d'apprendre que intel à fait ci et de le raconter à tout le monde ? Vous connaissez le principe du téléphone arabe ? Eh bien qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs qui circulent à cause de _A_ qui a dit ça et de _B_ qui a dit le contraire ?"

" Duo ?"

" Non, j'en ai ma claque des gens qui jugent les autres comme ça ! D'abord Hilde et maintenant vous ! Raz le bol ! I go to bed !"

Il traversa la cuisine à grandes enjambées et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre en courant. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, des larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce qu'on disait sur Heero. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça, tout le monde mentait. Le Heero que lui voyait était doux, tendre, attentionné. Il y avait la lueur dans ses yeux. Alors pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une brute sans cervelle qui ne pensait qu'avec ses poings ? Pourquoi tout le monde le jugeait-il ainsi ? Epuisé, et las à force de pleurer, il finit pas s'endormir, sans s'en rendre compte.

**GW**

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, au son strident de son réveil; son qui lui vallut d'ailleurs un mal de crâne épouvantable. De plus, le réveil en question refusait de s'éteindre et continuait de sonner tel le glas de la mort. Duo plongea sa tête sous l'oreiller pour faire taire le bruit et pouvoir se rendormir calmement, mais, constatant avec énervement que ce dernier continuerait de le torturer ainsi de si bon matin, il finit par l'attraper et le jeta contre le mur opposé où il se fraccassa et tomba en miettes. C'est ce moment que choisit sa mère pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la petite horloge avant de se tourner vers son fils qui venait de se redresser dans son lit.

" Tu es toujours aussi énervé ?"

" Hein ?" demanda-t-il, pas trés réveillé.

Elle observa attentivement son plus jeune fils. Sa natte s'était défaite pendant la nuit, signe qu'il avait passé une nuit plutôt agitée, et des mèches s'éparpillaient ci et là. Ses yeux lilas étaient toujours dans le vague du sommeil.

" Toi, tu as mal dormi." conclut-elle.

Il se contenta de grogner.

" Je m'occupe du petit déjeuner, va te préparer en attendant. Ton bus sera là dans une demie-heure. Ton frère commence à 10 heures aujourd'hui."

Il ne répondit rien et elle sortit de la chambre. Il resta là un moment, sortant peu à peu des limbes du sommeil, avant de se lever et de filer à la salle de bain. Il grimaça en voyant son reflet dans la glace: il avait vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui. C'était pas étonnant au vue de la soirée qu'il avait passée la veille. D'abord sa dispute avec Hilde, puis son emportement vis à vis de sa famille pendant le repas. Sans parler des larmes qu'il avait versées ensuite. Il éspérait juste qu'aucun des trois autres membres de la famille Maxwell n'ait fait le rapprochement avec Heero.

Heero. Quand il y pensait, il sentait son coeur se gonfler d'amour pour le brun. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Juste le voir le remplissait de joie. Mais il n'avait pas le droit... Tout d'abord parce que c'était un garçon et ensuite parce que si le japonais apprenait ce qu'il resentait pour lui... il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet qui le convaiquit de vite rentrer dans la cabine de douche pour faire disparaître cette tête de zombie. Il risquerait fort de faire fuir toute la population du lycée avec une tête pareille; et plus particulièrement un certain japonais.

Une demie-heure plus tard, il grimpait dans le bus, avec une bien meilleure mine qu'au réveil. La douche l'avait complètement réveillé, et le copieux petit déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparer l'avait remis d'aplomb. Il détestait que Hélène Maxwell le chouchoutte toujours comme elle faisait, mais il y avait des moments où cela représentait un avantage quand on avait pas du tout le moral. Elle était toujours là pour lui, qu'il veuille parler ou non. Et parfois - souvent- un bon petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom lui suffisait amplement pour plusieurs heures. Jamais à long terme mais c'était quand même suffisant. Il doutait donc que ça dure toute la journée puisqu'il devrait affronter tout un tas de choses au lycée: en l'occurence les profs, les cours, son frère qui le surveillerait comme à son habitude, et Hilde. Hilde à qui il devait peut-être des excuses... ? Aprés tout, elle était son amie. Et puis, en quelque sorte elle avait raison: il ne connaissait pas du tout Heero Yui.

Cependant, force était de constater qu'Hilde ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Alors que son bus s'était arrêté à l'arrêt de son amie, le jeune Maxwell s'était légèrement ratatiné, en guettant son entrée. Hors, elle ne pénétra jamais dans le bus, et une fois que les étudiants furent montés, le moyen de transport continua sa route jusqu'au lycée. Duo avait été quelque peu déçu: il avait sincèrement voulu s'excuser auprés de son amie pour son comportement agressif et il se trouvait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire avant le lendemain. Son mal aise ne put que s'intensifier par ce fait et il bougonna durant tout le reste du trajet. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être là, elle aussi ? Ne culpabilisait-il déjà pas assez de ses paroles ?

C'est en maugréant intèrieurement contre l'allemande qu'il descendit du bus quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver d'un pathétique affligeant: c'était lui qui avait causé la dispute et les soucis avec Hilde et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire pour se décharger de son sentiment de culpabilité c'était d'en rajouter sur son dos. Et le résultat serait qu'il culpabiliserait encore plus dans la journée. Il espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui: il voulait éviter de s'en prendre au pauvre Quatre qui n'aurait absolument rien demandé. S'il y avait bien une personne à ne pas mettre dans cette histoire c'était bien le jeune blond. Il n'avait pris la défense de personne pour éviter de prendre parti. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Duo revoyait l'air ailleurs qu'avait eu l'arabe toute la fin d'aprés-midi. C'était à peine s'il avait suivi la "conversation" entre les deux adolescents, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Duo devrait peut-être en discuter avec lui... Question de savoir ce qui pouvait autant chamabouler son ami. Et quand on parlait du loup...

Quatre semblait l'attendre devant la grille du lycée, tout sourire aux lèvres. Mais il fronça des sourcils en constatnts que Hilde n'était pas là.

" 'Lut Quatre !" s'exclama-t-il gaiment en s'approchant.

" Salut Duo ! Passé une bonne soirée ?"

" Mouais... si on veut..."

" C'est à cause de ta dispute avec Hilde ?"

" En partie, mais si encore il n'y avait que ça...!"

Ils pénétrent ensemble dans la grande cours du lycée, avançant vers le grand bâtiment qui dominait tous les autres.

" Dis-moi Quatre ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a Hilde ?"

" Hmm... Non, j'ai même été étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas avec toi."

" Do you believe she is angry ?"

" Non, je pense pas ! C'est pas du tout son genre d'être rancunière. Pour tout te dire, quand tu nous as quitté, hier soir, elle était plus surprise qu'autre chose. On n'a pas compris ta réaction."

" J'm'en doute... Sorry !"

" Bah, c'est rien ! C'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale. Même si je me pose des questions..."

Duo eut un petit sourire amusé et dit, l'air de rien.

" D'autant plus que tu ne suivais pas la conversation !"

" C'est vrai, j'étais un peu à l'ouest."

" Un peu ? Un peu beaucoup tu veux dire !"

" Peut-être même énormément !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au casier.

" Remarque, c'est pas moi qui l'aurait dit ! s'exclama Duo en saisissant son livre d'anglais. Mais serait-ce indiscret de te demander où tu étais réellement passé ?"

" Tu m'expliques les raisons de ton débordement de fureur ?"

" Mouais, c'est d'accord ! Peut-être l'année prochaine ! Et puis je l'ai demandé en premier !"

" T'as quel âge ? T'agis presque comme un gamin de 4 ans !"

" Et alors, j'ai le droit d'avoir 4 ans !"

" Sauf que t'en as 11 de plus !" **(1) **

Le natté feint de bouder à cette remarque, ce qui arracha un sourire à Quatre. Ils se remirent ensuite en route, prenant la direction du cours de mathématiques.

" Allez, arrête de bouder !"

" Je t'ai dit que j'avais 4 ans ! A 4 ans c'est normal de bouder !"

" Mouais, mais je ne pense pas que Yui soit intéressé par les mômes..."

L'américain faillit s'étrangler à cette remarque.

" De quoi tu veux parler !"

" Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je parle de ta crise d'hier à vouloir à tout prix prendre la défense de Heero Yui !"

" Je croyais que tu étais trés loin à l'Ouest !"

" Oui, mais aprés on en a discuté avec Hilde et ça a été trés clair pour moi."

" Tu n'as rien dit à Hilde, au moins !"

Quatre l'observa en souriant.

" Alors tu ne nies pas ?"

" Nier quoi ?"

" Que Yui te plais ?"

Duo parut réfléchir un instant avant de lui demander, presque dans un murmure.

" Tu crois que c'est naturel ?"

" Quoi donc ?"

" D'aimer un garçon ? Enfin, je veux dire..."

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Duo ! Et franchement, je ne serait mal placé de te faire une remarque là dessus."

Duo le regarda, surpris. Qu'est-ce que Quatre voulait dire par là ? Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander lorsque le jeune homme percuta de plein fouet un étudiant; ses affaires lui échappèrent alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Heureusement, Duo eut le bon réflexe de le rattraper et de l'aider à se redresser. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers l'étudiant qui leur faisait face.

Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns, et les yeux verts. Du moins, l'un d'eux était vert. Il était en effet impossible à Duo de juger la couleur de son oeil droit étant donné la mèche de cheveux qui le cachait. Tour à tour, il se contentait de regarder les deux adolescents, son regard n'exprimant aucune expression: ni regret, ni amusement... Il les observait chacun à tour de rôle mais en fait c'était à peine s'il les voyait. Du coin de l'oeil, Duo vit Quatre se baisser pour récupérer ses affaires et il constata avec étonnement qu'il avait viré au rouge cramoisi et que s'il s'était baissé c'était plus pour éviter de croiser les yeux verts de son assaillant. Légèrement en colère - et avec sa grande gueule que tout le monde lui reprochait, il lança d'un ton agressif au jeune homme:

" Eh, ça te tuerait de t'excuser ? Tu lui es rentré dedans, la moindre des choses serait au moins de t'excuser !"

" Duo, ça va !" souffla Quatre, comme pour éviter de ce faire remarquer.

Mais le dit Duo n'était pas du tout d'accord avecla réaction de son ami.

" Non ça va pas ! Il t'a bousculé et il reste planté là comme un imbécile au lieu de t'aider ! S'il ne veut pas s'excuser il pourrait au moins t'aider à ramasser tes affaires !"

Il lança un regard assassin au jeune méché qui avait haussé un sourcil trés haut. Un combat visuel sembla s'engager alors entre les deux adolescents sous le regard de Quatre qui se demandait lequel allait tuer l'autre avant, le coeur battant un peu trop vite. Puis, sans que ni Duo ni Quatre ne comprennent ni comment ni pourquoi, un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'assaillant.

" T'as vraiment de la gueule ! s'exclama-t-il. Il a le don pour les choisir... !"

Sur cette phrase, il se pencha et ramassa les affaires que Quatre avait laissées échapper. L'américain et l'arabe se lancèrent un regard décontenancé, ne comprenant pas du tout la réaction soudaine du jeune homme; lequel tandis ce qu'il venait de ramasser à Quatre avec un large sourire.

" Tiens, c'est à toi il me semble ?"

Le blond rougit violemment en acquiessant. Il récupéra ensuite ses livres, évitant le regard de jade.

" T'es mignon quand tu rougis."

Duo remarqua que Quatre rougissait d'avantage alors que l'autre se levait. Puis il passa à côté de Duo pour s'en aller, lançant une dernière phrase avant de disparaître.

" Caractère de cochon ! C'est tout lui ça !"

Le natté l'observa disparaître au bout du couloir, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voyait pas où l'autre avait voulu en venir avec ces paroles étranges. De plus, il lui disait étrangement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son ami se redresser derrière lui et se retourna vers lui. Il était devenu rouge pivoine et un sourire goguenard nacquit sur les lèvres de Duo.

" Who was he ?" demanda-t-il au blond.

" Euh... Trowa Barton !"

" And ?" s'enquit-il.

" Et quoi ?"

" Et je crois ne plus avoir besoin de te poser la question que je voulais te poser car j'en ai déjà la réponse. Au moins je suis pas le seul à craquer pour un mec..."

L'adolecent devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible et Duo sourit d'avantage.

" On est deux dans la même galère Quatre. Je me sens moins seul..."

" Et tu trouves ça drôle !" s'offusqua son ami.

" Ben... ouais, je vais pas pleurer quand même, si ! Je crois avoir versé trop de larmes hier soir pour avoir envie d'en verser des nouvelles aujourd'hui."

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire:

" Dans la même galère !"

Et sur ces mots, ils se rendirent à leurs cours de mathématiques.

**GW**

La journée avait été d'une longueur étouffante. Ou qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse, Duo n'arrêtait pas de penser à Heero. Depuis la veille il n'avait envie que d'une chose: le revoir et s'assurer qu'il aille bien, que les coups que ce sale con de Kushrinada lui avaient donnés ne l'avaient pas trop abîmé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kushrinada... Toute la journée durant, Duo n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards mortellement meurtrier à chaque fois quil le croisait, souhaitant sa mort de toutes les manières possibles: strangulation, étouffement, noyade, défenestration... Il s'était fait toute une liste dans la tête et s'était empressé d'imaginer les différents scénarios sous les rires de Quatre.

" Ah le rêve ! Imagine qu'il ne sache pas nager ! J'arriverais derrière et le jetterais dans la piscine municipale en pleine nuit, quand personne pourra venir le sauver."

" Et pourquoi tu l'attirerais pas sur le toit du bahut et que tu le pousserais pas ensuite dans le vide ?"

" Nan ! Ca passerait pas pour un accident !"

" Mais il ne ressemblerait plus à rien une fois en bas !"

" Me tente pas !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant quelques regards dans la foule d'étudiants. Les deux amis étaient installés en perme, s'avançant dans leurs devoirs. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils étaient censés faire avant qu'ils ne se mettent à penser à la mort de Kushrinada.

Duo était quelque peu agacé. Il avait essayé de repérer Heero toute la journée mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ou qu'il ait pu porter son regard, le japonais n'y était pas. Quatre était dans le même état, n'ayant pas vu Barton non plus. cela n'avait rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs: Heero et Barton étant meilleurs amis il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient ensembles. Le natté avait était légèrement sonné en apprenant que le méché de ce matin était le meilleur ami du garçon qui faisait battre son coeur, mais c'est alors qu'il s'était souvenu l'avoir vu avec le brun pendant la bagarre. Mais pour en revenir au fait de ne les avoir pas vus... Duo avait pensé pouvoir au moins l'appercevoir au réfectoire à la pause midi mais aucun des deux n'était là, au grand damne des deux adolescents.

" Mais c'est que ça rigole ici, dites-moi !"

Ils levèrent les yeux sur Solo et son ami Sébastien. Il était grand brun au cheveux mi-long, et des yeux bleus prussien. Il était plutôt séduisant aux yeux des filles du lycée, mais Duo, lui, ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un abruti. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait critiqué Heero auprés de son frère ? Exactement, oui ! C'est pour cette raison qui le fusilla du regard sous l'oeil surpris du jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils. De même, il lança un regard identique à son aîné: il n'était pas prés à lui pardonner tous les " on dit" qu'il avait répété à la maison. Solo le regarda sceptique.

" A ce que je vois, ta colère d'hier soir n'est pas passée." s'exclama-t-il.

Le natté tourna la tête d'un air indifférent, se remettant sèrieusement à son devoir de français. Quatre, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise.

" Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle Duo !"

" Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Ca te va comme réponse ?" lança-t-il sans même relever la tête.

" J'en conclue donc que c'est aprés moi que tu es en colère. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Il ne reçut aucune réponse: le mieux selon Duo c'était de jouer les indifférents. Mais Solo était connu pour sa tête de mule dans la famille - au fond, les deux frères se ressemblaient énormément- et il saisit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du plus jeune.

" Tu vas tirer la gueule encore longtemps ? Si je savais ce que j'avais fait encore, peut-être que je pourrais m'excuser ?"

Mais le jeune Maxwell restait " concentré" sur son devoir. Solo se tourna alors vers Quatre.

" Tu peux peut-être me dire ce qu'il a ?" demanda-t-il.

Quatre hocha négativement la tête en signe de réponse alors que Duo relevait la tête, un air colérique plaqué sur son joli visage.

" Ne mêle pas mes amis à nos problèmes, Solo !" s'énerva-t-il.

" Tiens ? Tu as enfin décidé de ne plus m'ignorer ?"

Le regard qu'il reçut était emplie de dédain.

" Fuck you !"

Les joues de Solo prirent une légère teinte cramoisie à ses mots.

" Reste poli, Duo ! Je ne veux pas entendre de tels mots dans ton vocabulaire !"

" Je parle comme je veux ! T'es pas mon père !"

" Si tu continues c'est à maman que tu en répondras !"

Le natté sourit froidement.

" Bein sûr, c'est toujours plus simple d'aller balancer, hein ?"

Il se leva, mit brutalement ses livres et son trieur dans son sac, puis posa son sac en bandouillère sur l'épaule.

" Ben tu sais quoi Solo ? J'en ai que dalle à cirer ! Tu veux aller balancer ? Ben vas balancer ! T'as toujours eu la belle vie; mais moi t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre !"

Sur ce il sortit en trombe de la salle de perme, laissant son crétin de frère avec son andouille d'ami, et le pauvre Quatre. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide il ne savait trop où. Il venait de laisser son ami avec deux imbéciles: c'était vraiment salaud de sa part. Il espérait juste que le blond ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur; et surtout qu'il ne dirait pas la vérité à Solo. Quoi qu'il en doutait: c'était vraiment pas le style de Quatre de faire ça. Mais il restait sur sa position quant à ce qu'il avait dit à son frère. Toujours à jouer les protecteurs et à lui dire ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire ! Il fallait s'y attendre. La chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire c'était qu'il allait en parler à sa mère.

" Fuck Solo, fuck mum, and fuck the world !" jura-t-il.

Un hurlement de pure rage retentit soudain, suivit de prés par des rires moqueurs. De là où il était, Duo entendit trés distinctement le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée avant de claquer, ainsi qu'un bruit de course précipitée. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, et stoppa en plein milieu du couloir, surpris par ce qu'il voyait un peu plus loin devant lui. Un groupe de garçons - il était incapable d'en compter le nombre tant ils étaient nombreux- venait de débarquer en dérapant dans le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, et courrait à présent dans sa direction.

" REVENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER CA ! TROP C'EST TROP !"

Les rires s'intensifièrent à cette menace et le groupe disaprut dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez de chaussé. Tous, sauf un: ce dernier s'était figé en haut des escaliers, son regard posé sur lui. Le coeur de Duo ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnu l'adolescent aux cheveux en batail et aux magnifiques yeux cobalts. Il l'avait cherché toute la journée, dans tous les recoins, en vain; et là, il se tenait devant lui, tout aussi incapable de bouger que lui. Ils restaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, sans bouger, sans ciller, se fixant avec une intensité incontrôlable. Une intensité telle que n'importe qui arrivant à cet instant l'aurait ressentie, tellement puissante... Ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, ne parvenant pas à détacher leurs yeux du lien qui semblait s'être formé entre eux. Duo tentait veinement de calmer les battements fous de son coeur, jusqu'à les faire taire, mais l'apparition de celui qu'il affectionnait l'avait rendu comme fou à l'intèrieur de lui. Il bouillonnait de l'intèrieur d'une chaleur passionnelle et amoureuse, une chaleur qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître, une chaleur bien-faisante. C'était à peine s'il se rendait compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, trop absorbé par la vision presque enchenteresque qui s'offrait à lui. Presque parce qu'Heero était un dieu démoniaque, un dieu d'une beauté telle qu'il vous faisait sombrer au moindre regard. Son dieu démoniaque... Et la lueur était revenue: plus belle, plus brillante, plus passionnée... Plus puissante que jamais.

Le temps passait: les secondes et les minutes défilaient, mais aucun ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient trop perdus dans les yeux de l'autre; et Duo était trop envoûté pour pouvoir penser correctement. Envoûté... C'était le mot exacte. Envoûté par sa beauté, envoûté par son regard, envoûté par sa prestance. Et il était tellement envoûté qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le démon de sa perte s'était approché. Jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques malheureux centimètres ne les séparent. Duo était incapable du moindre mouvement, son coeur battant d'avantage à la proximité du corps du japonais. Il était toujours plongé dans les orbes cobalts et il avait laissé tomber toute idée de calmer les secousses répétées de son coeur. C'est tout juste s'il remarqua la main qui se levait pour venir caresser tendrement sa joue. Il frissonna au toucher plus qu'agréable de la main chaude et douce d'Heero sur sa peau froide. Tellement froide que le contact le brûla: il se consummait littéralement sur place. Pour la première fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, il rompit le lien pour mieux profiter de la caresse: c'était tellement bon de pouvoir le toucher.

Une légère inspiration, un souffle, et un doux murmure:

" Kekkyoku !"

Il rouvrit les yeux à ce mot, l'interrogeant du regard. Que signifiait ce mot ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Mais Heero se contenta de sourire et le coeur de Duo s'affola une fois de plus. Ce sourire était le plus beau qu'il ait pu voir dans sa vie: un sourire tendre et chaleureux qui avait le don de vous inciter au calme. Sauf pour lui: ce sourire avait le don de le rendre encore plus fou. Le japonais tourna alors doucement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux prirent une teinte plus foncée: des bruits de pas pressés se faisaient entendre, se rapprochant d'eux.

" Kuso !" marmonna-t-il, un peu de colère faisant vibrer sa voix chaude.

Puis se tournant vers Duo:

" Je dois partir, dit-il calmement. Je dois partir mais je ne partirais pas avant que tu m'ais donné ton nom et que tu m'ais promis une chose."

Duo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait: Heero, le garçon qui avait volé son coeur et son âme sans même en avoir conscience, venait de lui demander son nom, ainsi que l'échange d'une promesse. Une promesse qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais, il le sentait, qui prendrait tout le sens de sa vie.

" Je... je ne comprends pas..."

Heero se pencha doucement sur lui avant de lui murmurer tout bas, tout contre ses lèvres:

" J'aime entendre ta voix ! Tu as une voix magnifique."

Puis il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, une nouvelle caresse. Une promesse... Duo ne pouvait pas réagir à cela, il n'en eut pas le temps: déjà les lèvres d'Heero s'éloignait des siennes et il eut envie d'en pleurer. Il revoulait ses lèvres.

" Donne-moi ton nom, onegai !"

Il ferma les yeux au ton presque suppliant du jeune homme alors que les pas se rapprochaient encore. Il pouvait et il voulait...

" Duo..."

" Fais-moi une promesse, Duo... Promets-moi... Promets-moi de m'attendre sous le cerisier à 17h00..."

" Pou... pourquoi... ?"

" Promets-moi... s'il te plait..."

" Euh... je... d'ac... Promis..."

Un nouveau frôlement de lèvres et un nouveau murmure:

" Ai shiteru !"

Et avant que Duo ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Heero avait emprunté les escaliers par lequel ses amis avaient disparu un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, trop sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heero venait de l'embrasser et il lui semblait que ses lèvres brûlaient encore du contact qui venait d'avoir lieu. Et Heero venait de lui faire pormettre de l'attendre... L'attendre... Et il lui avait promis; et par cette promesse il savait qu'il changerait sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi, mais il sentait que sa vie en serait à jamais bouleversée.

Un petit homme trapu apparut alors au bout du couloir, habillé d'un costume marron clair, et quelques cheveux s'éparpillant sur son crâne pour cacher une calivitie naissante. Duo le reconnu immédiatement: c'était son professeur de français. Le dit professeur sembalit dans une colère noire et marchait d'un pas rageur vers lui, les poings serrés, et maugréant des paroles imcompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Et lorsqu'il remarqua le jeune Maxwell, il s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid et tout aussi rageur que son pas.

" Maxwell ! Vous avez vu une bande de sales gosses passer par là il n'y a pas 5 minutes ?"

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils au ton employé et répondit d'un air détaché.

" Non, je n'ai rien vu professeur ! Je viens juste d'arriver !"

" Inutile de me parler ainsi ! Je suis encore votre professeur !"

" Il se pourrait bien, en effet ! Mais je vous réponds sur le même ton auquel vous vous êtes adressés à moi !"

" Sale gamin ! Je vais vous..."

" Allons, allons, professeur Parker ! Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Mr Maxwell pour une bêtise de Mr Yui et sa bande ?"

Duo et le professeur se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui venait de parler et qui s'avérait être Zech Merquise, le professeur de philosophie. Il venait d'apparaître au coin du couloir derrière Duo, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Professeur Merquise ! Cette bande de frimeurs fait partie de votre classe principale, il me semble ? Vous ne pourriez pas leur apprendre la politesse et le respect d'autrui ?"

" Je suis professeur de philosophie et non d'éducation civique, professeur Parker ! Ce n'est donc pas à moi de leur enseigner la civilité !"

L'enseignant lui lança un regard meurtrier.

" Par ailleurs, le pauvre Mr Maxwell n' a absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas le mêler à cette affaire !"

Le natté jeta un coup d'oeil à Parker qui avait viré au rouge cramoisi.

" Je vais régler le problème avec la proviseure ! Elle, elle saura quoi faire !"

" Faite donc si vous voulez ! Mais vous savez que Mrs la proviseure ne les renvoiera pour autant ! Et ceci pour une raison qu'elle juge personnelle et suffisante !"

Il grommela une nouvelle fois avant de les dépasser et de disparaître dans le couloir suivant. Merquise soupira alors et Duo l'observa longuement. Il paraissait quelque peu agacé et fatigué.

" Heu... merci..." le remercia-t-il alors.

Le jeune professeur lui sourit.

" Ce n'est pas la peine, Mr Maxwell ! C'était tout naturel ! Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'avez pas choisi le plus facile; et je vous souhaite bon courage ainsi que beaucoup de chance ! Quoi que vous avez l'air plutôt bien parti... Je vais guetter un peu tout ça ! Bonne journée !"

L'enseignant s'éloigna ensuite, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses dernières paroles. Et pour dire vrai, il n'avait absolument rien compris à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses dix dernières minutes: d'abord sa dispute avec Solo, puis le cri de rage, puis la bande de garçons, puis Heero, puis la caresse, puis le baiser, puis ses derniers mots, puis... Le baiser ! Du bout des doigts, il frôla ses propres lèvres, l'info tambourinant brutalement son crâne: Heero Yui l'avait embrassé avant de lui donner un rendez-vous.

_**Fin du chapitre 6.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances, d'autant plus que je mis suis mise spécialement pour vous ce soir en me motivant grandement. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas updated. J'avais les idées en tête depuis presque deux mois, il ne me restait plus qu'à le tapper. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas et cliquez sur le petit boutton en bas à gauche, même pour mettre un simple mot.

Kisu à tous et pour ceux qui, comme moi, passent le bac dans dix jours: GROSSE MEDRE A VOUS !

**(1)** une scène qui s'est déroulé avec ma mère sauf qu'elle c'est 50 ans de plus qu'elle a. Vous me croierez si vous voulez elle nous a fait une gueule pour une histoire de frites.


	7. Chapter 7

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux ( ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postèrieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage trés complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !!!

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend trés mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient trés mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**bêta-lectrice:** Noan

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Heero regarda sa montre pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, un air de profond ennui affiché sur ses traits asiatiques. Il soupira en constatant que seulement deux minutes étaient passées depuis la dernière fois où il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à la petite pendule. Les secondes semblaient passer comme des minutes, et les minutes en parassaient des heures. Il avait l'impression étrange et agaçante que le temps avait fait un arrêt sur pause, et ce dans le seul but de l'énerver.

A ses côtés, Trowa était allongé de tout son long sur la table, ayant l'air de quelqu'un faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas s'endormir. Il regardait d'un oeil morne l'enseignante qui déblatait vivement son cours sans même se rendre compte que très peu d'étudiants suivaient ce qu'elle disait. Il s'amusait aussi à souffler sur sa mèche qui se soulevait légèrement à chaque fois. Et derrière eux, Wufei s'amusait à dessiner une carricature de l'enseignante pendant que Réléna écoutait son mp3 dont les écouteurs étaient cachés par ses longs cheveux blonds. En bref, tous s'ennuyaient ferme.

Heero n'avait jamais aimé les cours, il les avait toujours passés à se morfondre sur sa table, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que pouvait raconter l'enseignant ou l'enseignante. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait pris l'habitude de les sécher et, à la pace, de se rendre à la planque où il retrouvait toujours les autres membres du groupe. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais aimé ni l'école ni ceux qui y travaillaient. Ils lui avaient toujours paru comme des hypocrites, exactement comme tous ces gens qui l'avaient ramené à l'orphelinat malgré leur promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner. Tous des menteurs, tous des adultes.

Mais désormais, il avait une raison de venir au lycée et la plus belle qu'il soit. Une raison aux magnifiques yeux améthystes et à la longue natte châtain, une raison qui faisait battre son coeur comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, une raison qui s'appelait Duo. Duo... Un prénom orginal et spécial pour lui, tout aussi original que la personne qui le portait. Un prénom à l'effigie de son propriétaire, un prénom à l'effigie d'un ange.

Un sourire nacquit sur les lèvres du japonais alors que l'image de Duo lui venait à l'esprit. Il le voyait tout de blanc vêtu, sa longue natte caressant la courbe de ses reins, de grandes et magnifiques ailes blanches se déployant dans son dos. Oui, Duo était un ange, il était même le plus bel ange au monde. Il soupira légèrement en repensant à ses lèvres sur les siennes, il en avait encore le goût; et même s'il n'avait s'agi que d'un simple frolement de lèvres, il avait été le plus doux et le plus beau des baisers qu'il ait jamais eu la chance de goûter. Un baiser qu'il avait volé et il ne le regrettait pas. Voler un baiser au jeune homme avait été son plus grand désir et s'il pouvait voler son coeur alors il serait comblé.

Depuis le début de l'aprés-midi, Heero ne cessait d'y repenser. Peut-être aurait-il dû se réfreiner, s'en empêcher. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être si direct... Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un sûr de lui malgré tous les rejets dont il avait bénéficiés durant toute son enfance. Mais aujourd'hui, Heero craignait plus que tout un rejet du natté. Après tout, peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Peut-être Duo ne ressentait-il rien pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas non plus au rendez-vous malgré sa promesse de s'y rendre ?

Son coeur se serra à l'idée que Duo puisse ne rien ressentir à son égard. Si c'était le cas, il ne le supporterait pas et en mourrait certainement. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'était l'amour, ce que ça pouvait signifier, il arrivait mieux à comprendre ce que pouvaient ressentir tous ceux qui en avait fait l'expèrience. Il pouvait comprendre la peur du rejet, le doute... Mais il pouvait également comprendre cette sensation de bonheur qu'ils disaient tous ressentir, ce désir incommensurable d'être avec l'être aimé. Lui même ne souhaitait qu'une chose: être avec Duo.

Pourtant, il les avait toujours méprisés pour leur stupidité à croire en cette chose immonde que tous appelaient _amour_. Ce mot lui avait toujours inspiré de la haine et du dégoût, certainement à cause de son peu d'expèrience en la matière. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à aucun amour quelqu'il soit. Il n'avait pas eu l'amour d'une mère qui serait venue le bercer tendrement la nuit parce qu'il aurait fait un cauchemar, il n'avait pas eu l'amour d'un père qui lui aurait appris à faire du vélo...

Mais il avait fini par tomber dans le piège de cette chose en laquelle il n'avait jamais crue. Lui qui n'avait toujours cru qu'au sexe et à la non-relation s'était retrouvé pieds et poings liés par l'ivresse de ce sentiment. Mais il ne le regrettait pas: aimer Duo était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

De là où il était, Heero pouvait voir le cerisier sous lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à son ange en fin d'après-midi. Toute la journée durant, il l'avait cherché dans le bâtiment mais en vain. Il avait au moins espéré le voir au refectoir à la pause de midi mais cet imbécile de Merquise l'avait retardé à la fin du cours pour, en fin de compte, lui donner un devoir supplémentaire à faire sur l'instant. Il avait ainsi passé trois quart d'heure à se morfondre sur sa table, ne touchant pas une seule fois à la feuille que le jeune homme lui avait donnée. Et quand il y était arrivé, il n'était pas là. Il avair certainement dû le manquer. Le comble avait été lorsque Trowa lui avait avoué l'avoir croisé le matin même. Sur le coup, Heero aurait bien tué son meilleur ami.

Mais le fait était là, Trowa avait enfin vu Duo et avait pu lui donner un avis. Les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche du mêché avaient été _grognon_, _sale caratère_, _grande gueule _et _quelque peu gamin_. Mais il avait dû admettre qu'il était plutôt mignonet qu'il avait un certain charme. Le français lui avait ensuite raconté comment Duo l'avait agressé dans le couloir parce qu'il avait bousculé son _adorable _ami, et Heero ne l'en aimait que plus. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était l'utilistaion du mot adorable. Il aurait voulu demander des détails à son ami mais Wufei et Réléna étaient arrivés à se moment là, en pleine dispute à cause d'une histoire de chaussures que la blonde aurait vue et qu'elle aurait voulu acheter. Apparemment, le chinois l'avait critiquée sur son _bon goût_.

" Mais qu'elle se taise ! se lamenta son meilleur ami, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle devrait-être interdit d'enseigner tant ses cours son abominables."

" Si tu veux mon avis, y a pas que ses cours qui son abominables ! lança Wufei. T'as vu la couleur de ses collants ? C'est inhumain de porter _ça_."

Heero sourit, jetant un coup d'oeil à la dite couleur des collants. En effet, ils étaient verts gazon. Il ricana, basculant la tête en arrière pour que le chinois l'entende.

" Au moins on a pas droit à la vision de ses affreuses jambes. Ca nous évitera de faire des cauchemars cette nuit."

Les trois garçons partirent dans un fou rire silencieux, s'attirant quelques regards noirs de la part des étudiants. Au rang juste devant eux, un élève se retourna, l'air passablement énervé.

" Vous pourriez vous taire, s'il vous plait ?" s'exclama-t-il, les lèvres retroussées par l'agacement.

D'un même mouvement, Trowa et Heero se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, le regard neutre. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux châtain tirant presque sur le roux et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique. Heero le reconnu immédiatement comme étant le _petit _nouveau. Il avait intégré le lycée au cours de la semaine précédente.

" Oh pauvre petit bout, quels mal élévés nous sommes !" lança le français, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas même désolé.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils alors que Wufei ricanait et qu'un sourire amusé naisssait sur les lèvres de 'Léna qui, malgré ses écouteurs, avait réussi à suivre les échanges depuis le début. Un sourie mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du japonais.

" Tu te rends compte Trowa ? On a dérangé sa pauvre seigneurie Monseigneur Maxwell. Toutes nos excuses, _Votre Majesté_."

La dite Seigneurie voulut répliquer mais son voisin de table l'en empêcha. Il se pencha sur lui et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Maxwell leur lança alors un regard dédaigneux et retourna à l'écoute de l'enseignante.

" Ben y en a qui sont vraiment pas courageux ! s'exclama le chinois. On fait si peur que ça ?"

" Faut croire !"

" Rectification ! intervint Réléna. **Vous** faites peur, moi pas ! Je suis trop parfaite."

" Mon coeur, va te faire foutre !"

" Mais c'est quand tu veux mon chéri."

" Oh par pitié, au nom de la sensibilité de certaines personnes, évitez de nous déblater votre vie sexuelle ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars tant les visions qui m'assaillent sont affreuses !"

" T'as qu'à pas écouter Yui !"

" J'y peux rien si vous gueulez ça dans toute la classe."

" Ben voyons ! Maintenant c'est notre faute !"

" Techniquement oui ! lança Trowa. C'est vous qui avez glissé le détail _sexe_ dans la conversation."

" La ferme, Barton !"

" Non Wufei, toi ferme ta gueule !"

" Et termine ton_ merveilleux _dessin, comme ça ça nous fera des vacances." ajouta le japonais.

" On va changer quelques points ! Vous, fermez votre gueule et retournez à vos rêveries mutuelles !"

" Hn."

Un nerf de la tempe du chinois se mit à battre frénétiquement à ce son.

" Et commence pas avec tes _Hn _sinon je t'en fous une !"

Trowa ricana alors que Heero se tournait vers le chinois.

" Hn."

Puis il regarda devant lui au moment même où l'enseignante de littérature arrivait à leur hauteur. Les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, son chignon relevé sur la tête, elle avait un air sévère. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Les quatre adolescents redressèrent la tête vers elle.

" Peut-être que Messieurs Yui, Barton et Chang, ainsi que Mademoiselle Peacecraft, pourraient nous éclairer tous sur ce qui attire autant leur attention."

" Pas vous heureusement !" souffla Trowa, faisant rire ses trois amis.

La vieille femme rougit légèrement mais se reprit rapidement.

" Vous êtes ici dans un cours de littérature, pas dans un zoo."

" Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Heero. Avec vos pattes d'éléphant pourtant, j'aurais juré que..."

" ...c'était le cas !" termina la blonde.

" Petits effrontés que vous êtes ! Vous n'êtes que des voyous, un amassis de sales gamins, un... un... un..."

" C'est bien professeur, vous savez au moins compter jusqu'à un, c'est déjà un gros effort en soit." plaisanta le français.

" Sauf qu'après il y a deux, puis trois, puis vient quatre, suivit de cinq..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant que la vieille femme se mettait à trembler. Elle tituba, se rattrapant au bureau derrière elle, respirant bruyament. Elle finit par se redresser, prenant une grande respiration.

" Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mettant votre comportement puérile sur vos antécédants familiaux. Mais sachez que la prochaine fois, je serai beaucoup moins gentille et compréhensive qu'aujourd'hui."

" C'est marrant, commença Wufei, elle avait pas déjà dit ça la fois dernière ?"

" Hmm... feint de réfléchir le français, si il me semble. Et la fois d'avant aussi."

" Et la fois d'encore avant." rajouta la jeune femme.

" Ouais, à bien y réfléchir elle le dit tout le temps quoi." en conclut Heero.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais devant le regard déconfit de l'enseignante, et il savait que ses trois amis avaient le même regard que lui. C'était tellement jouissif de rabaisser l'un de ces fichus adultes qui se croyaient toujours supèrieurs aux plus jeunes. La vieille femme fronça dangereusement les sourcils et reprit d'un ton sec.

" Mais la prochaine fois sera la bonne, croyez-moi !"

" Elle l'avait pas déjà sortie, celle-là aussi ?" demanda Trowa en se tournant vers Heero.

" Laisse tomber, elle nous ressort le même baratin à chaque fois."

Au même moment, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans le bâtiment; mais personne ne bougea attendant de voir la suite des évènements. Les yeux de la vieille femme luisaient d'une colère mal cachée.

" Je crois que vous avez gagné, messieurs. Je vais parler de votre comportement à la proviseure et envoyer un courrier à vos parents. Et il en va de même pour vous, Miss Peacecraft."

" Perso j'en ai rien à foutre, s'exclama Trowa en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas qui vous allez bien pouvoir prévenir de mon comportement en classe vu que je n'ai pas de parents."

" Fais gaffe, elle pourrait bien mettre_ Jack _au courant"

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Me faire passer la nuit au poste ?"

Wufei rit.

" Je vois ça d'ici, ce qu'il va ajouter à ton dossier: Trowa Barton, passe la nuit au poste pour ne pas avoir écouté son professeur pendant le cours de littérature."

Le professeur fronça les sourcils avant de retourner à son bureau. Les élèves la fixèrent du regard, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant.

" Eh bien, dans ce cas, vous me ferez une dissertation Mr Barton. Sur le sujet suivant: Le rôle des parents dans l'éducation des enfants. Vous devriez avoir de nombreuses choses à dire, en comparant votre comportement à celui de vos camarades qui, eux, ont été éduqués par leurs parents."

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

" Il peut bien comparer avec nous aussi, qui avons des parents mais qui sommes mal élevés. Non ?" demanda Heero sur le ton de l'évidence.

" Oui, ça devrait être marrant. Le sujet porterait sur les parents qui ne savent pas s'occuper convenablement de leurs enfants." dit le chinois.

" Et ceux qui les abandonnent." ajouta Réléna.

" Ou encore ceux qui ne sont pas vraiment des parents mais qui font tout comme."

" En gros, je porterai ma dissertation sur les agissements des adultes, selon qu'il sont responsables ou non de leurs actes."

" N'oublie de rajouter que leur spécialité c'est le mensonge, ça donnera bien de leur mettre sous les yeux ce qu'ils sont vraiment."

" Ma dissertation est toute faite. Je sens que je vais m'éclater à la faire."

" En plus, t'auras de l'aide de tous tes potes; lesquels ont de nombreuses choses à dire sur le sujet."

Ils se levèrent et ramassèrent leurs affaires.

" Ou croyez-vous aller ? Je n'ai pas encore donné les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours." lança la femme d'un ton sec.

" Pff... Pour ce qu'on en a à faire. Et puis, vous oubliez qu'on a une dissertation à faire."

" Oui, elle est peut-être pour Trowa mais on peut bien lui donner un coup de main."

Et sur ce, ils sortirent de la classe. Le couloir était déjà bondé d'étudiants sortant de cours et se rendant à leur casier pour récupérer leurs livres et cachiers. Ils avancèrent parmi la foule qui se dirigeait en sens inverse, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

" Mon père va me tuer !" souffla Réléna tout à coup.

" Tsss, tu parles, c'est qu'un gros bouffon ! Tout ce qui compte pour lui ce sont ses actions en bourse alors d'ici à ce qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie..."

" Ouais certainement... Mais sait-on jamais, il pourrait m'empêcher de sortir de ma chambre."

" Alors je viendrais t'enlever sur mon cheval blanc comme le ferait tout prince charmant avec sa ravissante princesse prisonnière de sa méchante belle-mère."

" Je ne te savais pas si bon prince, mon coeur."

" Ah, c'est une facette de moi que je n'aime pas montrer. Mais il faut savoir faire des choix et des concessions dans la vie."

Heero secoua désespérément la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui faisait semblant de vomir. Il ricana avant de réaliser soudain quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il était 17h04.

" Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde et remerde !!!"

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui avec curiosité.

" On sait que tu nages dans la merde depuis ta naissance Yui, pas la peine de nous le répéter."

Il se reçut un regard noir à ses mots et recula d'un pas.

" Oula, du calme, je plaisantais. T'es à cran en ce moment, ce serait pas à cause de ton _merveilleux_ natté d'ailleurs ?"

Réléna lui écrasa violemment le pied.

" Aie, mais t'es pas bien ?"

" Plaisante pas avec ça, crétin !"

" C'est pas ma faute s'il vire chelou depuis qu'il s'est pris les pieds dans le filet."

" Je te signale que toi aussi tu t'es pris les pieds dedans, Chang !" grogna Trowa.

" Oui, mais moi je vire pas désespéré comme lui. Aieeeeeuuuuu, mais arrête de me marcher sur le pied !"

Mais Heero n'écoutait déjà plus ce qui se disait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre la plus proche et balança son sac au français qui sursauta presque en le receptionnant. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, c'est pourquoi il s'étonna de l'avoir attrapé au vol.

" Je vous rejoins à 19h à la planque, attendez-moi avant de commencer quoi que ce soit."

" Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je face de ton sac ?"

" Je le récupèrerai ce soir, t'inquiètes."

" Ah bah, c'est du joli ça ! Maintenant, on joue les boniches. J'espère pour toi qu'il en vaut le coup Yui !"

Ce dernier lui sourit.

" Tu peux pas imaginer, Chang !"

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit le couloir en sens inverse et courut jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, bousculant quelques personnes qui râlèrent et grognèrent sur le chemin. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de toute façon de tous ces nazes ? Quand il déboucha dans la cours, le vent vint le frapper de plein fouet, décoiffant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et le forçant à fermer les yeux un court instant pour éviter d'y recevoir une quelconque poussière. Il traversa rapidement la zone jusqu'au cerisier sous lequel il avait fait promettre à Duo de le rejoindre.

Curieusement, le natté n'était pas encore arrivé et Heero jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, constatant qu'il y avait déjà presque dix minutes que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait retenti. Certainement qu'il était en retard lui aussi à cause d'un enseignant débile qu'il l'aurait retenu à la fin de la leçon. Du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, en venant à espérer très fort que c'était ça et que Duo viendrait. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne serait pas venu alors qu'il lui avait fait promettre. Il lui avait fait promettre et Duo avait promis, donc il viendrait ! ...

Cependant, les minutes continuaient inéxorablement de défiler et il n'était toujours pas là. Déjà, le lycée se vidait et quasiment tout le monde était parti. Il soupira, se laissant aller contre l'arbre, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il bascula la tête en arrière, laissant le vent venir à nouveau fouetter son visage, avant de la secouer, ses cheveux glissant devant ses deux orbes cobaltes. Il regarda les derniers étudiants quitter l'endroit et posa à nouveau les yeux sur la petite pendule à son poignet.

Il eut un rictus et ricana; finalement, il avait été stupide de croire qu'il viendrait. Malgré sa promesse. L'espoir, ça le faisait bien rire. Il s'était toujours interdit d'espérer et de faire confiance aux autres, et ces derniers temps, il avait oublié cette promesse faite à lui-même alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Parce que Duo en vallait la peine. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Et voilà où ce fichu espoir l'avait mené: à attendre somme un con sous un putain de cerisier. A attendre que Duo vienne. Mais il ne viendrait pas, Duo lui avait menti; il lui avait menti alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais les anges ne mentent pas. Duo n'en était-il donc pas un ?

Il se décolla de l'écorce et, brusquement, frappa violemment dedans. _Mais quel con il faisait. Ne jamais espérer, ne jamais croire, ne jamais attendre quelque chose d'autrui, ne jamais te reposer que sur toi-même Heero_. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour l'oublier ? La colère montait crescendo en lui, encore une fois on l'avait trahi; mais la trahison de Duo était, sans aucun doute, la plus douloureuse de toutes les trahisons qu'il avait eues à subir.

" KUSO !"

" En voilà un bien vilain mot."

Le japonais fronça dangereusement les sourcils et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Merquise ?"

" Oula jeune homme, on se calme ! Je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais encore ici ?"

" Pourquoi ? On est en démocratie, à ce que je sache !" lança-t-il avec agacement.

Zechs ne se démonta pas pour autant.

" Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ?"

Une lueure inquiétante fit son apparition dans les yeux du terminale.

" On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible."

" Va te faire foutre !"

Il lui tourna ainsi le dos et s'engagea sur le chemin de la sortie.

" Te montrer agressif et violent ne t'aidera pas toujours, Heero, bien au contraire. Ton agressivité est ta faille, et ceux qui te connaissent le savent."

L'adolescent renifla avec dédain.

" Comme si tu me connaissais ! Le problème, Merquise, c'est que tu ne sais rien de moi. Alors, au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires, occupe-toi d'abord des tiennes !"

Et il partit, encore plus furieux si c'était possible. Mais sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir s'extèrioriser; elle était là, en lui, grandissante, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir. Heero aurait pu dire qu'il avait mal mais ça aurait été mentir. Il n'avait pas mal, il était enragé. Et plus que ça, il était dégoûté de lui-même, de lui-même et de sa stupidé à avoir espéré, dégoûté d'avoir donné sa confiance à Duo. Duo... Il l'aimait, il en était certain, mais à présent il le détestait également. Il le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. Comment pouvait-on autant aimer et hair une personne ? Il aurait mieux fait de se crever les yeux et de s'arracher le coeur le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il bouscula quelqu'un mais traça sa route, les mains dans les poches.

" Oh, ça te tuerait de t'excuser ?"

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Une véritable tempête se déchaînait dans ses yeux, une tempête noire et violente, une tempête puissante et dangereuse. Devant ce regard orageux, le jeune homme qui l'avait interpelé perdit toute son assurance.

" Euh... ça va aller, t'inquiètes... c'est pas grave..."

Le japonais ne broncha pas et se remit en marche. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais il ne voulait le voir. Parce qu'il savait que s'il était en colère maintenant, la peine et la douleur finiraient pas prendre le dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Et il ne voulait pas le montrer à Duo, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre. Et lui-même ne voulait pas se laisser dévorer par la peine; il avait trop souvent donné lorsqu'il était enfant pour pouvoir laisser la douleur l'envahir. Encore.

Il entra chez Suzane et Odin en claquant la porte sans même s'en rendre compte. En définitive, il avait toujours eu raison: l'amour c'était pathétique. Et c'était un mensonge. L'amour ça n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une illusion par laquelle les gens se laisser berner pour avoir le sentiment de représenter quelque chose dans ce monde horripilant. Pour avoir l'impression qu'on tenait à eux. Oui, c'était pathétique. Lui n'avait besoin de personne, pas même de Duo. Duo n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un menteur. Un menteur et un traitre.

" Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ca te prend souvent de rentrer en claquant les portes ?" lui demanda Suzane en sortant de la cuisine.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier qui la fit reculer d'un pas. Un regard glacial, polaire, un regard dangereux. Un regard bien différent de celui indifférent qu'il lui réservait en temps normal. Et le ton qu'il employa quand il s'adressa à elle était encore plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié: je ne suis pas chez moi ici ! Ben, ne t'en fais pas chère_ maman_, je reste pas. Je prends des affaires et j'me casse."

L'adulte pâlit considérablement, ses épaules se mettant à trembler légèrement.

" Où... où est-ce que... tu vas ?"

" Loin d'ici !"

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers.

" Pour... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, Heero ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes tant ?"

Mais il était déjà arrivé à l'étage et il se rendit à sa chambre où il s'affaira à mettre rapidement des vêtements dans un sac à dos. Il saisit ses clés de moto sur son bureau et retourna dans le couloir. Suzane était là, les larmes aux yeux.

" Dis-m... dis-moi au moins où tu vas..." sanglota-t-elle, lui bloquant le passage.

" Dégage !"

" Non ! Pas avant que tu m'ais dit où est-ce que tu allais !"

" Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'ensuite tu puisses appeler votre grand copain, l'inspecteur _Jack Bristow, _et qu'il vienne m'y chercher ? Désolé, ça me tente pas. Maintenant dégage !"

" Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi, me frapper ?"

Un sourire haineux nacquit sur ses lèvres et Suzane prit peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Heero dans cet état, et elle commençait à penser qu'elle était allée trop loin. Heero ne lui était jamais apparu aussi redoutable. Elle chancela, épouvantée par la lueure assassine dans les yeux cobaltes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le jeune homme lui avait brutalement attrapé le bras et la jeta âprement contre le mur. Elle s'affala au sol, grimaçante, et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

" Ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin Suzane, sinon tu pourrais le regretter !"

Il emprunta à nouveau les escaliers, mais cette fois dans le sens inverse. Suzane se releva tant bien que mal, des larmes cristalines glissant à présent sur ses joues devenues très blanches. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas quand il était dans cet état, il pourrait ne pas revenir, elle le savait. Et il pourrait tuer quelqu'un... Elle se rendit à la hâte à la cuisine où Heero était occupé à fourrer des paquets de biscuits et une bouteille de pepsi dans son sac à dos.

" Heero, je t'en prie... où que tu veuilles aller, n'y... n'y va pas."

" Tu veux vraiment savoir où je vais ?"

Elle cligna un instant les paupières, surprise par le ton doucereux qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et ne s'arrêta qu'à seulement deux petites centimètres de son visage. Elle tremblota davantage.

" Je vais là où je verrai pas ta sale gueule d'hypocrite."

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la haine dans son regard; mais quand elle les rouvrit, il n'était plus là. La porte d'entrée claqua une nouvelle fois, et le bruit de moteur qu'on entendit dans l'allée lui prouva qu'il était bel et bien parti.

---** GW **---

" Mais c'est quoi ton truc ?" s'exclama Dean, furieux, en jetant ses cartes sur la table.

Encore une fois, Jay avait gagné la partie -pour la sixième fois consécutive- et ça l'agaçait. Will pouffa, se moquant de son ami qui ne cessait de promettre à chaque nouvelle partie au vainqueur une défaite cuisante mais qui à chaque fois se rétamait. Trowa sourit devant le regard assassin que le noir lança au plus jeune.

" C'est pour ça que je veux jamais jouer contre Jay." dit Yoann en relevant la tête du magasine de voiture qu'il était en train de lire.

" Le pire c'est encore de jouer contre Dean: à chaque fois que tu gagnes t'as le droit à te faire fusiller du regard." plaisanta Trowa.

" De toute façon, c'est nul comme jeu ! dit Wufei. Regarder des cartes et les balancer sur une table, c'est pas vraiment fun."

" Parce que se rendre au lycée c'est fun, peut-être ?" s'offusqua Jay.

" Ouais, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est jouissif de faire chier les profs."

" D'autant plus qu'on écoute jamais, ajouta Réléna. Heero rêvasse, Trowa pousse des soupirs à fendre l'âme et Wufei dessine."

" Vous glander, quoi." conclut Will.

" Exactement."

" Et Léna, elle fait quoi ?"

" J'écoute mon MP3."

Au même moment, Heero entra dans la pièce, son casque et un sac à la main qu'il balança sur le canapé.

" Oh, voilà Roméo !"

" Ta gueule Wufei !"

Le japonais se rendit dans la pièce contigüe, là où ils dormaient quand ils passaient la nuit ici. Le groupe d'amis se jeta un coup d'oeil interloqué. Il était rare de voir Heero s'adresser à Wufei en utilisant son prénom; entre eux, c'était comme un rituel d'utiliser le nom de l'autre quand ils se parlaient. C'était leur manière à eux de se montrer leur affection. De plus, l'asiatique semblait être d'une humeur exécrable, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était montré aussi détestable qu'avec Odin et Suzane, Bristow, Merquise et Kushrinada... En fait, avec tout le monde excepté ses amis.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" s'étonna Will.

Réléna avisa le français, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait y aller. Ce dernier opina de la tête et, sous l'oeil curieux de la bande, rejoignit son ami dans la _chambre_. Immédiatement, Dean se leva pour aller écouter à la porte.

" Dean, tu retournes poser tes fesses sur cette chaise !" ordonna le chinois.

" Vous voulez pas savoir ?"

" Ca le concerne !" répondit Réléna.

" Quoi ? Mais Trowa..."

"... Est son meilleur ami, termina Wufei. On saura en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, laisse Trowa régler ce problème."

L'adolescent roula des yeux et, d'un air boudeur, retourna sur sa chaise.

Heero ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ni même lorsqu'elle se referma. Immanquablement, il s'agissait de Trowa. Allongé sur son matelas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond gris, il tentait de se calmer et, surtout, de se vider l'esprit. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Depuis qu'il était parti de chez Suzane et Odin, son image ne cessait de passer et repasser en boucle. Ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, sa natte... Il les revoyait précisément, comme si Duo était juste en face de lui en ce moment. Mais Duo n'était pas là, il n'était même pas venu.

Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de quelque chose et se tourna vers Trowa.

" Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais ?"

Le français lui sourit.

" Si je faisais ça, je ne jouerais pas mon rôle de meilleur ami au sérieux, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le japonais haussa les épaules, retournant à sa contemplation du plafond.

" Certainement..." dit-il dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Trowa se contentant d'observer minutieusement Heero. Ce dernier ne laissait voir aucune émotion particulière, mis à part une grande lassitude. Mais Trowa le connaissait suffisament pour dire que son ami était bien plus que blasé; la petite colère qu'il avait poussée 2 minutes plus tôt en entrant dans la planque en était la preuve.

" Dis-moi sur qui tu as passé ta rage avant de venir ?"

" Je suis si transparent que ça ?"

" Pour moi, t'es casper en personne."

Un petite sourire apparut sur les lèvres du japonais avant qu'il ne réponde.

" Suzane. Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort d'ailleurs... Mais bon, si elle arrêtait de vouloir me retenir à chaque fois aussi..."

" C'est Suzane, elle veut jouer le rôle de la mère protectrice."

" Sauf que c'est pas ma mère."

" C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire."

" Dis-moi Trowa, tu penses souvent à tes parents ?"

" Je n'en garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs, si tu veux savoir; après tout, je n'avais que six ans. Quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre seul dans la rue, comme je l'ai fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était mieux que la DDASS ou que l'orphelinat."

" Mouais, t'as pas tort."

" Pourquoi ces questions ?"

" Pour rien. Je sais pas vraiment en fait, la question m'est venue comme ça."

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux amis, plus long que le précédent. A nouveau, ce fut Trowa qui le rompit.

" Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?"

Heero n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, il savait que le sujet finirait par tomber.

" Pas vraiment, répondit-il. En fait, il s'est rien passé du tout: il est pas venu."

Le français ne répondit rien, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Juste que si Heero le voulait bien, il irait se charger du cas de ce sale gamin. Personne ne faisait du mal à ses amis sans en subir les conséquences. C'était l'adage du groupe: quiconque faisait du mal à l'un d'eux leur faisait du mal à eux aussi. Ils étaient une famille, et Heero était son frère jumeau. Et il avait subi trop de trahison depuis sa toute petite enfance.

" Je vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne de toute façon; ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment j'ai pu baisser ma garde à ce point, comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance."

Il ricana.

" C'est ironique, non ? Moi qui ne donne pas si facilement ma confiance, je la lui ai donnée alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis en colère contre lui; mais pour dire vrai, c'est contre moi-même que je suis le plus furieux."

" Je me sens le coeur charitable ce soir, si tu veux."

Heero fronça les sourcils.

" Je vois pas le rapport."

" Bhen, je veux bien te servir de punching ball. C'est pas ce que ferait un meilleur ami ?"

" Sûrement, sauf que moi, en tant que tu es aussi mon meilleur ami, je ne me vois pas capable de t'en foutre une. L'idéal, ce serait de me fournir Kushrinada sur un plateau d'argent."

" Je crains que ce ne soit guère possible, cependant. Du moins pas ce soir, mais demain si tu veux."

" Et pour ce soir, tu proposes quoi ?"

" Une petite virée en boîte ça me tente bien. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

" Hn, pourquoi pas."

" C'est pas vrai ça ! Tu sais pas tenir une conversation sans prononcer une seule fois un _'Hn' _?"

" Faut croire que non."

Trowa secoua désespérément la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Wufei.

" Roméo et Mercutio ont-il terminé leurs petites cachoteries pour qu'enfin on puisse préparer notre soirée ?"

" Oui Benvolio, chère cousin. Et le programme de ce soir est déjà tout choisi."

" Voyez-vous cela ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?"

" Ce soir, on sort en boîte !"

Heero avait été persuadé que cette sortie l'aiderait à faire disparaître sa colère et, surtout, qu'elle l'aiderait à oublier Duo. Mais c'était une belle erreur de sa part. Adossé contre le mur de brique, en dehors de la boîte, il fumait une cigarette, tête renversée, repensant aux évènements de la soirée. Quand il avait vu cette fille se déhancher sur la piste, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos au rythme de ses mouvements. Il s'était levé et avait entamé une danse provocatrice avec la jeune fille, puis une seconde danse avait suivi, et une troisième, et une quatrième... Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène dans un coin.

Il avait glissé ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres dévorant son cou alors qu'elle gémissait sous ses assauts et qu'elle laissait ses doigts se faufiler dans sa chevelure brune. Il l'avait ensuite embrassée tendrement sur les lèvres, et quand il s'était retiré pour l'admirer, il était resté interloqué. Chez elle, il ne reconnaissait ni la longue natte chatain, ni les yeux améthystes, ni les lèvres rouges, ni la peau couleur pêche... Il ne reconnaissait pas Duo alors que l'instant d'avant il avait été persuadé que c'était bien lui qu'il était en train d'embrasser et de caresser.

Saisit d'horreur, il s'était détaché de la jeune fille et, sans même un regard pour elle, était sorti du bâtiment. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de cet endroit étouffant. C'était au moins la troisième cigarette qu'il fumait en l'espace de vingt minutes, s'évertuant à trouver une quelconque justification à ce qu'il s'était passé. Mis à part ses sentiments pour Duo... Il ne voulait plus penser à lui, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer au point de ne plus penser qu'à lui, même quand il était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Au point de ne pas être capable de l'oublier, ni de pouvoir vivre sans lui ?

" Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler, tu ne penses pas ?"

Il souffla la fumée et prit une nouvelle taffe. Réléna vint s'adosser contre le mur, à côté de lui.

" J'ai pas envie de le voir, ni de lui parler. Je l'ai fait une fois et il m'a menti."

" Il aurait pu, éventuellement, avoir un empêchement."

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

" J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec... Comment elle s'appelle, au fait ?"

" J'en sais rien et je m'en fous."

La blonde sourit en lui prenant la cigarette des mains et en tirant une bouffée à son tour.

" L'amour n'a jamais été quelque chose de facile, Heero. Il faut savoir le commencer et le faire perdurer."

" Rien n'a commencé, donc rien ne perdurera."

" Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu écouteras ce qu'il a à dire."

" Ouais, tu parles ! Et s'il n'a rien à dire ?"

" Dans ce cas, on se charge personnellement de son cas."

" Vaut mieux pas... Je pourrais devenir fou si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait."

" C'est bien ce que je dis. Va le voir, Heero, et demande lui des explications. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?"

" Mon coeur." répondit-il d'une voix morne.

L'adolescente émit un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

" Tu ne perdras rien, j'en suis sûre." dit-elle en lui rendant sa cigarette avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait à l'intèrieur de la boîte.

" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?"

Elle se retourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

" Tout simplement parce qu'on te laissera pas le perdre."

Puis, elle entra dans le bâtiment. Heero observa l'endroit par lequel elle avait disparu un instant, tout un tas de pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Finalement, il écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur de brique et suivit son amie à l'intèrieur.

--- **GW** ---

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours et, plus important encore, l'heure du repas. Rapidement, Heero ramassa ses affaires et se leva, sous le regard surpris de Trowa, Wufei et Réléna.

" M'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai plus tard." leur dit-il pour répondre à leurs questions muettes.

" Ben, où tu vas ?" s'étonna le chinois.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je vais là où même les rois vont seul, Chang !" lança-t-il en souriant.

" Oh je vois, te perds pas dans le trou."

" Haha haha haha, très drôle ! Si tu veux mon avis, ton humour est en déclin; un déclin tès prononcé d'ailleurs !"

" C'est parce que tu ne sais pas en saisir la subtilité."

" C'est surtout toi qui n'est pas subtile !" s'exclama Trowa en souriant à Heero.

Le japonais sourit à son tour et sortit de la salle, prenant la direction des toilettes. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants, empruntant plusieurs couloirs.Toute la nuit durant, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce que Réléna lui avait dit concernant Duo et au fait qu'il devrait peut-être écouter les excuses du jeune homme. Une partie de lui était toujours aussi en colère pour pouvoir accepter cette idée, mais une autre lui disait qu'il pouvait toujours essayer. Ainsi, au fond de lui, il ne savait quoi faire. Pourtant, il avait plutôt intérêt à faire un choix vite fait car il finirait immanquablement par tomber sur Duo à un moment ou à un autre.

Il arriva bientôt à destination; mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea à son entrée. Le regard fixé sur la longue natte châtain, il n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Son coeur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il tentait de rester calme et de ne pas laisser sa colère froide reprendre le dessus sur lui. Tout à coup, il voulait lui hurler dessus pour lui avoir fait faux bon la veille. Mais il craignait que s'il le fasse, les yeux de Duo ne se remplissent de larmes. Et là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'excuser et de le prendre dans ses bras. Duo était sa faiblesse et il ne devait surtout pas le savoir.

Se reprenant, il entra dans la pièce. En se refermant dans un léger claquement, la porte attira l'attention de l'adolescent qui, occupé à se laver les mains, ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il releva la tête et se figea à son tour en voyant Heero avant de baisser honteusement la tête; le japonais hésita un instant: devait-il suivre le conseil de Réléna ou non ?

_" Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu écouteras ce qu'il a à dire."_

Cette phrase lui revint en tête alors que ses yeux détaillait Duo qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, gardant la tête baissée. Somme toute, il voulait une explication. Même s'il devait en souffrir après. Après tout, la souffrance, il connaissait, il en avait l'habitude. Se reculant, il s'adossa à la porte, observant fixement l'adolescent qui rougit quelque peu devant son regard insistant.

" Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire ?"

Curieusement, le ton de sa voix était totalement maîtrisé. Il ne s'était pas montré agressif avec lui, il lui avait juste posé cette question d'une voix neutre, presque blasée. Duo rele va la tête à ses mots, papillonnant des yeux.

" T'es pas... en colère... ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

" J'attends juste tes explications, c'est tout. A moins que tu n'ais pas d'explications à me fournir ? Dans ce cas, tout est réglé."

Le natté détourna le regard mais ne dit mot. Heero ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, visiblement il avait eu tort de croire que Duo avait peut-être une excuse valable. Restant cependant très calme, il se contenta de 6 petits petits mots.

" C'est bien ce qui me semblait."

Il se dégagea de la porte et s'avança dans la pièce.

" J'ai voulu venir !"

Le japonais s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau l'adolescent qui avait une nouvelle fois baissé la tête.

" J'ai voulu venir mais...mais j'ai eu peur..."

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que Duo voulait dire par là.

" J'ai vu que tu étais là et que tu m'attendais; j'ai vraiment voulu venir mais... à un moment j'ai eu un doute."

Il releva la tête Heero put replonger dans ses deux orbes améthystes.

" Je préfère être honnête avec toi parce que tu m'as attendu pour rien et que... peut-être que tu étais sincère... ? Je me suis dit qu'il était possible que tu te moques de moi. Séduire le petit nouveau, un gamin sans expèrience, ça doit être marrant pour vous, peut-être une sorte de bizutage... ? Alors j'ai hésité et j'ai préféré partir. I run, I hide, but I never lie."

Heero ne sut comment réagir à cette confession soudaine et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence pendant lequel Duo se tritura nerveusement les mains et pendant lequel lui le détaillait sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis tout à coup, surprenant Heero, Duo s'avança vers la porte de sortie, continuant de regarder le sol. Aussitôt, le japonais l'attrapa par le bras et le força à le regarder en lui soulevant le menton. Les yeux améthystes brillaient de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler. D'une caresse du pouce, il effaça les deux perles qui s'apprêtaient à glisser sur ses joues. Duo cligna des yeux.

" Je ne joue jamais avec les sentiments, Duo. Et plus que tout, je ne joue pas avec toi, je suis sincère."

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Des lèvres qu'il n'avait cessé de vouloir toucher et caresser. Sa langue alla caresser tendrement sa lèvre infèrieur et il laissa échapper un soupir. Cependant, pour ne pas le brusquer, Heero se retira et, collant son front contre le sien, l'observa dans les yeux. Il était captivé par le regard de Duo en cet instant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

" T'es pas en colère, alors ?"

Heero sourit.

" Baka, bien sûr que non."

" Pourquoi t'es pas en colère ?"

" Datte kimiga suki dakara."

_**Fin du chapitre 7.**_

**Datte kimiga suki dakara:** parce que je t'aime

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai !!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard monstre, c'est impardonnable de ma part. J'avais écrit ce chapitre pendant les grandes vacances et, comme une cruche, je l'ai effacé. Et puis ensuite... ben, j'étais tellement dégoûtée que j'ai pas eu le courage de le retapper. Gomen nasai ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Enfin bon, au moins il aura fini par arriver. Et puis, c'est le début de la romance Heero/Duo, l'est pas belle la vie.

Je vous fait des gros bisous à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Ziboux.

**Note:** Je sais que la rencontre dans les toilettes c'est pas très romantique mais c'est fait exprès. Pour montrer à quel point leur début de relation est assez... hmm... maladroit, va-t-on dire.


	8. Chapter 8

Ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing et sûrement pas la dernière, je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis devenue complètement accro à ce manga et surtout à Heero. J'aime tout en lui: de son physique plus qu'avantageux (ne pas baver ne pas baver devant son postérieur... trop tard !) à son caractère froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve que c'est un personnage très complexe mais bon... on est pas là pour parler de cette bombe sexuelle.

**Disclaimers**: Ben... snif... les personnages de cette fiction ne... snif... vraiment... ? ... j'ai pas le droit... ? snif... siouplé... snif... ils m'appartiennent pas... OUIN !!!

**Résumé:** Heero Yui est un jeune dealer de 17 ans qui s'entend très mal avec ses parents adoptifs. Il commet vols sur vols et est devenu un peu comme le petit "chouchou" du flic qui s'occupe de son cas à lui et sa bande. Mais un jour, il rencontre Duo Maxwell, adolescent de 15 ans et en tombe amoureux. Mais c'est sans compter sur les parents et le frère de ce dernier qui voient très mal le petit dernier de la famille s'enticher d'un dealer.

**couples:** 1x2, 3x4

**bêta-lectrice:** Noan

_**Chapitre 8,**_

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Quatre et Duo s'étaient rendus au CDI du lycée pour faire quelques recherches supplémentaires en rapport avec le devoir de philosophie qu'ils avaient pour le lundi suivant. Pour dire vrai, c'était l'américain qui en avait le plus besoin, ayant manqué une partie du programme à cause de son déménagement. L'arabe s'était donc gentiment porté volontaire pour lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, afin qu'il ne parte pas trop désavantagé par rapport aux autres étudiants._ Et puis, comme ça, ça me fera réviser_, avait-il dit. Cependant, depuis près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là, Duo n'avait pas écouté un seul mot des explications du blond. Il avait l'esprit trop ailleurs pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la philosophie de Bergson, de Marx, ou encore de Kant. Et le responsable de sa rêverie n'était autre que Heero Yui.

Depuis l'heure du repas, il ne cessait de jouer et rejouer la scène des toilettes dans sa tête, cherchant des failles là où il n'y en avait pas. Le baiser et les paroles du terminal étaient tels que le natté avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Pourtant, quand il se rappelait son erreur de la veille, un sentiment de regret lui tenaillait le cœur. Il avait été pris d'un doute, à un moment. Il avait vu le japonais arriver et l'attendre sous l'arbre, et il avait vraiment voulu venir. Mais tout à coup, les paroles d'Hilde lui étaient revenues à l'esprit. _Tu ne connais pas Heero Yui_. Et en effet, elle avait raison. Que savait-il de lui alors qu'il n'était ici que depuis une semaine ? Que savait-il sinon qu'il était bagarreur, indiscipliné avec les enseignants et pas facile à vivre selon Merquise ? Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de "on dit", mais le premier trait de caractère avait été prouvé lors de la bagarre avec Kushrenada. Quand aux autres aspects de sa personnalité, il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde aurait menti...

Seulement, quand lui pensait à Heero, c'était ses deux orbes cobalt qu'il voyait, c'était ses cheveux indisciplinés qu'il imaginait, c'était sa main douce et caressante qu'il sentait se poser sur lui, c'était sa voix grave qu'il entendait, c'était son souffle chaud qu'il percevait tout contre ses lèvres. _Tu ne le connais pas_. Et la mise en garde de l'allemande avait de nouveau retenti, avec plus de force. Non, il ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'Heero jouait avec lui ? Peut-être se moquait-il de lui ? Il avait dû voir sa réaction quand il l'avait bousculé le samedi précédent et, comprenant qu'il était la cause de son trouble, il avait certainement décidé de s'en servir contre lui. Alors il n'avait plus hésité, et après un dernier regard en direction du japonais il était parti. Non sans un pincement au coeur.

Ce matin pourtant, Heero était venu le trouver pour lui demander des réponses. Ou plutôt, une seule réponse. Et il avait répondu; non pas parce qu'Heero le lui avait demandé de vive voix mais parce que les yeux cobalt le lui avaient demandé. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte de la sincérité des dires du jeune homme et de son erreur, et il s'en était doublement voulu. Il avait même pensé qu'Heero lui en voudrait et qu'il devait le détester d'avoir ainsi douté de lui. Il avait voulu partir mais Heero l'avait attrapé et, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il l'avait embrassé. Encore. Et c'était aussi bon que la première fois. Le japonais lui avait ensuite assuré ne pas lui en vouloir et quand Duo l'avait interrogé sur le pourquoi, l'asiatique s'était contenté de lui répondre dans sa langue maternelle. Le natté n'avait donc pas compris, mais peu lui importait: ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait paru la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite. _Datte kimiga suki dakara_.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres alors que ces mots raisonnaient en lui, et dans son coeur.

" Duo, tu m'écoutes ?"

L'américain sursauta légèrement. Il avait oublié jusqu'au lieu où il se trouvait et jusqu'à la présence de Quatre à ses côtés.

" Hein, quoi ?"

Le blond leva des yeux exaspérés au plafond tandis que l'américain lui faisait un petit sourire d'excuse.

" Sorry Kitty cat, I was in my mind."

Le dit Kitty cat soupira.

" En effet, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater. Et serait-ce indiscret de te demander à quoi - ou plutôt à qui- tu pensais ?"

Les joues de Duo se colorèrent de rouge à cette remarque et Quatre lui fit un grand sourire amusé.

" Si toi tu le vois, tout le monde le saura d'ici à demain." bougonna-t-il.

" C'est plutôt que j'ai l'oeil observateur. Mais c'est vrai que tu respires le bonheur à cent kilomètres à la ronde."

" Chuuut !" les rappela à l'ordre une fille un peu plus loin en leur lançant un regard noir avant de retourner à ce qu'elle faisait.

Duo lui tira la langue et Quatre lui sourit d'un air entendu.

" Quelle preuve de maturité mon cher." plaisanta-t-il.

" Ben quoi, on est pas en démocratie ? J'ai le droit de parler et de tirer la langue si je veux."

" Sauf dans une bibliothèque: c'est le seul endroit où le silence est roi."

" Ben j'ai pas ma place ici alors, parce que je ne sais absolument pas me la fermer."

" Oui, je dois admettre que c'est vrai. Aussi bavard que ta mère."

Le natté lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler du jour où il avait présenté Quatre et Hilde à ses parents - soit trois jours auparavant. Pas une seule fois sa mère n'avait laissé la parole à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle même, allant jusqu'à raconter des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, juste pour le plaisir de parler.

« Elle exagère tout de même : elle me casse les pieds pour vous connaitre et, au final, qu'est-ce qu'elle a appris de vous ? Pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de raconter sa vie et celle de la famille. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me foutre la honte devant mes amis. Et quelle honte ! »

L'arabe lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

« Bah, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, du moment que ça reste entre nous. »

« Je l'espère bien ! s'exclama l'américain à haute voix. Tu imagines si Heero l'apprenait ? »

« Dites, vous pourriez aller discuter ailleurs, s'il vous plait ? leur demanda l'adolescente qui travaillait à deux tables de la leur avec un petit air mielleux. Il y en a qui essaient de travailler. »

Plus qu'une demande en fait, c'était un ordre.

« Non, on ne peut pas ! lui répondit brusquement le cadet des Maxwell. Il fait froid dehors, toi t'as qu'à aller ailleurs si t'es pas contente. Pour ma part, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé qui le fit ricaner et qui obligea Quatre à regarder ailleurs pour que la fille ne voit pas son envie oppressante d'éclater de rire. Duo était vraiment un cas, il détestait se laisser marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, agacée, la lycéenne se leva, ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard assassin.

« Tu viens de te faire une ennemie, je crois. »

Le natté haussa les épaules

« Bah, qu'est-ce j'en ai à faire ? Je la connais même pas de toute façon. »

« Et pour revenir à notre sujet de départ donc ? »

« De départ ? »

« Heero Yui, je suppose. Ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable du magnifique sourire qui éclaire ton visage depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Pour toute réponse, Duo rougit.

« J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire en fait » avoua-t-il.

« Croire à quoi ? »

« Quatre, tu sais garder un secret ? »

« J'ai bien su garder secrète l'attirance que tu ressentais pour Yui. Mais, après tout, je ne suis au courant que depuis vingt quatre heures… Sait-on jamais, l'idée pourrait me prendre d'aller le raconter à toute l'école. »

« Do that and I kill you !"

" Bon, ben finalement je vais peut-être m'abstenir d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. »

« Sage décision, Kitty cat. »

Duo se plongea un instant dans le livre de philo ouvert devant lui sans pour autant lire ce qui y était écrit.

« Alors, cette chose importante que tu voulais me dire et qui nécessite qu'elle reste secrète ? Elle concerne Heero, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… En fait, je… Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne Quatre, s'il te plait. Et surtout pas à mon frère parce qu'il déteste Heero d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et s'il l'apprend, non seulement il ira tout raconter à ma mère mais, surtout, il ira tuer Heero. »

« Duo, fais-moi confiance. Tu peux tout me confier, ça restera en lieu sûr avec moi. Même sous la torture je ne parlerais pas. Sauf si on me propose un bon beignet bien sûr… »

« Quatre ! »

« Je plaisante ! Mais si tu hésites à me le dire, tu sais, je ne te forcerai pas la main. C'est toi qui décides, est-ce que tu veux me faire confiance ou pas ? La décision te revient. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si tu ne me dis rien, je te promets de ne pas dire à Solo que tu caches un secret sur Heero Yui qui semble très imp… »

« Je sors avec Heero depuis ce matin ! » lâcha soudain le jeune homme.

L'arabe se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarda son ami qui semblait attendre sa réaction. Réaction qui fut juste un _Oh_ à peine murmuré.

« Quoi 'Oh' ? C'est tout ? »

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé. C'est bien… Je suis juste un peu étonné, je ne savais pas que Yui était intéressé par les garçons… Au lycée, on ne le voit entouré que de filles alors… Mais comment ça s'est fait ? »

« Et ben en fait… Je sais pas si on peut dire, à proprement parlé, qu'on sort ensemble… Il voulait me voir hier, à la sortie. Mais j'ai eu peur et j'y suis pas allé. A cause de ce que tout le monde dit sur lui, tu sais ? Je me suis dit qu'il voulait peut-être me jouer un mauvais tour… »

« Réaction logique. J'avoue que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Et donc ? »

« Et donc je pensais l'éviter pour ne pas avoir à me justifier mais il m'est tombé dessus à midi… Il m'a demandé des explications, tu penses bien, et j'ai pas pu lui mentir. Parce qu'il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir savoir pourquoi je lui avais fait faux bon. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, il voulait vraiment me connaître… »

« Et tu lui a dit la vérité. »

« Exactly. »

« Et comment il a réagi ? »

Un microscopique sourire naquit sur les lèvres du châtain au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

« Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec moi, qu'il voulait juste rester avec moi depuis qu'il m'avait vu… Il m'a embrassé aussi, et il m'a dit un truc bizarre… »

Quatre sourit devant son air rêveur avant de se décider à parler.

" Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien dire à ton frère, ni même à ta mère. Yui n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne fréquentation. Ta mère deviendrait folle."

" Mais tu aurais dû le voir hier et... et tout à l'heure, Quatre. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ça, mais je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. Et je veux croire que c'est vrai, je veux croire en lui. Peu m'importe ce que tout le monde pense de lui, moi je l'aime. And fuck the world !"

" Tu as raison, fuck the world. Le plus important, c'est ce que toi tu penses, et les autres on s'en fout."

" Thank you, Quat-chan."

Le dit Quat-chan s'étonna de cette phrase.

" Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Je n'ai rien fait qui..."

" Si, le coupa aussitôt l'américain. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup. Je peux te dire un tas de choses sans crainte que ça soit répété, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. On ne se connait que depuis une semaine et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps."

" C'est normal, et c'est réciproque. T'es la seule personne à savoir pour... enfin, tu vois."

" Tu n'en as même pas parlé à Hilde ?"

" Eh bien... J'ose pas trop pour tout te dire. Non pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est seulement que... En fait, c'est à cause de Kushrenada. Tout le monde sait que la bande à Yui et celle de Kushrenada ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. Et puis, je dois admettre que je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait non plus... Après tout, je suis un garçon, et lui aussi..."

" T'as jamais tenté ? Je veux dire, tu lui as jamais demandé ce qu'elle pensait de l'homosexualité, l'air de rien ?"

" Moi même je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense alors... En fait, Trowa est le seul garçon que j'ai vraiment regardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui... En général, mon regard se porte sur les filles, mais avec lui c'est différent."

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est pareil avec Heero. Sauf que je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit avant. Heero est le premier tout court. Il a un je ne sais quoi qui m'attire irrémédiablement, c'est comme s'il exerçait une sorte d'attraction... Depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça, sans que je m'y attende. Si les coups de foudre existent, alors je pense que s'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas normal, on est tous les deux des garçons. Je suis sûr que, croyante comme elle est, ma mère me dirait que c'est contre nature. "_Duo, tu es fou. C'est un pêché, Dieu ne tolère pas cette chose immonde, c'est monstrueux. Il faut te débarasser de ça le plus vite possible sinon tu n'iras pas au Paradis."_ C'est exatement ce qu'elle me dirait, et je sais qu'elle aura raison. Si Dieu a conçu un homme et une femme dés le départ, c'est pas pour des prunes. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Au fond, je sais bien que je ne devrais pas sortir avec lui, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne suis pas pas allé le voir hier. J'avoue n'avoir pas été totalement honnête avec lui ce matin. Mais je veux être avec lui, même si c'est mal."

" J'aimerais être avec Trowa, mais il ne s'intéresse pas aux mecs. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir qu'avec des filles. Il est trop hétéro pour me remarquer."

" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu m'as dit la même chose sur Heero et pourtant je sors avec lui - du moins, si je peux utiliser ce terme."

" Peut-être bien... Mais de toute façon, j'aurais trop peur de la réaction de mon père. Il serait capable de me tuer."

" Moi, c'est Heero qui risque le plus sa vie. Solo le massacrerait si jamais il apprenait."

" En fin de compte, je comprends mieux pourquoi on est devenus amis toi et moi. Il semblerait qu'on ait un don pour se mettre dans des situation inextricables. Et craquer pour deux des caids de l'école est sûrement la pire d'entre elles. Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas écrire mon testament, juste comme ça, par précaution. Et tu devrais dire à Heero de faire de même si tu veux mon avis."

" Et s'il me demande pourquoi je veux qu'il fasse son testament ?"

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

" Dis lui la vérité, ou improvise. C'est toi qui vois, moi je dis ça pour votre bien à tous les deux."

Le natté eut un large sourire et saisit la première chose qui lui vint sous la main pour la balancer à la tête de son ami -à savoir sa trousse. Ce dernier l'arrêta au vol, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" Je m'inquiète pour la vie de ton homme et voilà comment tu me remercies de te conseiller ?" feint-il de s'offusquer.

" Oh Quat-chan, c'est trop gentil à toi de t'inquièter pour moi comme tu le fais, lança l'américain sur un ton empli d'ironie. Le problème c'est que ça ressemble étrangement plus à du foutage de gueule."

" Je suis vexé là, Duo. Jamais je n'oserais, voyons. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?"

" Continue et je peux t'assurer que ce sera pas ma trousse que tu te prendras cette fois."

Quatre ricana en lui rebalançant l'objet au moment même où une voix retentissait à leurs côtés.

" Que de violence, que peut bien valoir une telle violence de ta part, Quatre ? C'est pas ton genre en tant normal."

Duo se figea à ses mots alors qu'ils se tournaient tous deux vers la nouvelle venue. Hilde avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait amusée par la situation.

" Et qu'est-ce qui est mon genre, alors ?" demanda le blond dans un semblant de colère.

" Ton genre c'est plutôt sage et innocent."

Puis se tournant vers le natté, les mains sur les hanches:

" Tu es en train de pervertir notre petit Quatre adoré, j'espère que tu es fier de toi."

L'américain de répondit rien, trop sonné qu'il était. Ne s'était-il pas disputé avec l'allemande à cause de Heero deux jours plus tôt ? Pourtant, cette dernière agissait envers lui comme si rien ne s'était passé.

" En tous cas, tu as l'air en forme, jolie 'tite brunette, lui dit Quatre avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

" Rien de bien grave, un petit problème de famille. Mais c'est réglé maintenant."

" Tu es sûre ?"

" Oui, ne t'en fais pas."

Duo était toujours incapable de réagir. Il regardait attentivement son amie, tentant de la sonder comme il pouvait pour savoir à quoi elle pensait vraiment. Avait-elle décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais au CDI, au fait ? Je croyais que tu évitais ce lieu comme la peste ?"

" Je dois rattraper mon retard. J'ai réussi à avoir les cours par un gars de ma classe mais j'aurais besoin d'un livre de philo pour mieux étudier le sujet."

" Vous étudiez quoi en ce moment ?"

" La raison et le réel; le prof nous a donné une dissert' pour dans deux semaines en plus, sur le sujet suivant: Peut-on avoir raison tout seul ?"

" Je vois, tu te renseignes un peu plus pour mieux cerner le sujet."

" J'ai pas le trop le choix non plus."

L'adolescente soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

" Bon, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il me faut et je déserte cet endroit horrible. La bibliothécaire est épouvantable. Au moins, en perme c'est plus tranquille. A plus les garçons."

" Bye."

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les tables et s'engouffra dans les rayons. Le natté la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à sa vue et se tourna vers Quatre. Ce dernier l'observait fixement.

" Quoi ?" s'exclama Duo un peu trop fort.

" Elle est amoureuse de Kushrenada depuis l'école primaire, dit-il. Elle n'a fait que le défendre, tu sais."

" Elle a insulté Heero."

" Reconnais qu'il l'a pas mal amoché tout de même. Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends sa réaction, et la tienne également... En fait, dans les deux cas, j'aurais agi de la même façon s'il s'était agi de Trowa. Et je suis certain que tu en aurais fait autant. Tous les deux, vous avez défendu la cause de la personne que vous affectionnez. C'est compréhensible, non ? C'est normal qu'elle ait pris la défense de Treize, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir."

L'américain baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il savait que Quatre avait raison mais il était toujours en colère contre Hilde pour avoir dit toutes ces horreurs sur le japonais. Mais au fond, n'en pensait-il pas autant de Kushrenada ? Il jeta un nouveau regard vers l'endroit où la lycéenne avait disparu avant de soupirer et de se lever.

" I understand, I go to see her."

Et ignorant le sourire du blond, il suivit la brunette dans les étalages. Il la chercha quelques minutes, jetant des regards furtifs derrière les étagères, avant de la trouver dans le rayon de littérature moderne. Elle promenait son regard sur les reliures étalées devant elle, semblant chercher un ouvrage particulier. Il hésita un instant, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller lui présenter ses excuses, mais il se sentait également un peu idiot. _' Vous avez tous les deux pris la défense de la personne que vous aimiez. Tu aurais réagi de la même manière à sa place.'_ Quatre savait ce qu'il disait, et Duo savait qu'il serait plus sage d'aller parler à l'allemande. Il décida donc de mettre sa fierté de côté et s'avança dans la rangée.

" Je croyais que tu cherchais un livre de philo ?"

Hilde se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour attirer l'attention et engager une conversation, mais Duo se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il ne savait comment porter la conversation sur le sujet délicat de leur dispute de l'avant veille.

" C'est le cas, mais je profite d'être là pour emprunter un livre de littérature que je voulais lire depuis longtemps déjà."

" Ah, d'accord..."

Il se mordit la lèvre infèrieure et tritura le bout de sa natte, c'était une manie qu'il avait prise quand il était nerveux.

" Le voilà, je l'ai. Ca fait un moment que je voulais le lire mais comme je viens jamais ici... j'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion."

" Oui, je comprends..."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Duo, ça ne va pas ?"

" Si si, pourquoi ?"

" Je ne sais pas, je te trouve un peu... nerveux ?"

Il rougit et regarda à nouveau le sol. Il devait lui présenter des excuses et il ne trouvait pas mieux que de paraître nerveux à ses yeux. Et puis, il n'était pas nerveux d'abord. Il constata alors qu'il était en train de triturer sa natte et la lâcha brutalement comme s'il venait de se brûler à son contact. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle rit devant son air renfrogné.

" Tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes, tu sais ?"

" Même pas vrai d'abord."

Elle rit d'avantage et il la suivit dans son hilarité silencieuse. Finalement, au bout de deux minutes de fou rire, le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Silence que l'allemande s'empressa de rompre.

" Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, peut-être ?"

" Hein ? Ah, euh... oui... en fait je..."

Il serra les poings. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à bégayer comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous ? Surtout avec Hilde. Il devait se reprendre et c'était ce qu'il allait faire, de ce pas.

" Je pense qu'il faut que je te présente des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver après toi comme je l'ai fait l'autre jour, c'était stupide de ma part. D'autant plus que tu n'avais rien fait qui justifie un tel débordement de fureur."

Au fond de lui cependant, il ne pensait pas du tout la même chose. Sa colère était tout justifiée, elle n'aurait jamais dû parler ainsi d'Heero. Mais sa réaction avait été logique quand on y repensait, Quatre avait raison. A croire qu'il avait toujours raison. Il prit donc sur lui-même et lâcha deux petits mots.

" Forgive me."

Elle le regarda, surprise.

" Te pardonner ? Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu as fait de mal, tu as seulement haussé un peu le ton, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave là-dedans."

" Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Bien sûr que non idiot. Pourquoi, je devrais ?"

" Ben... on s'est quand même disputés..."

" Si tu veux mon avis, j'appelle pas ça 'se diputer.' On a juste eu une petite divergence d'opinion. Et c'est grâce à ça que le monde progresse, t'es pas d'accord ? Il faut savoir se faire entendre et donner son point de vue. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu avais dit... Je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être que j'idéalise trop Treize... Je ne le connais pas plus que Yui, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Il vaut mieux leur laisser le bénéfice du toute à tous les deux..."

Le natté resta coî sur le coup. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de la part de son amie. Si encore elle lui avait dit que c'était oublié, il n'aurait pas été aussi stupéfait. Et il se sentait encore plus idiot que cinq minutes au paravant. Ridiculement idiot. Il s'était énervé pour pas grand chose et avait pris pour une dispute ce qui, aux yeux de son amie, n'en était pas une. Il avait était stupide, agissant comme un gamin. Hilde avait mûrement rationnalisé la chose alors que lui l'avait détestée durant ces deux derniers jours, pour une simple broutille. Dire qu'il voulait qu'on cesse de le prendre pour un gamin... Comment Heero pouvait-il s'intéresser à lui dans ses conditions ?

" Visiblement, tu as pris ça pour une dispute."

La voix de l'allemande le tira de ses pensées et il préféra éviter de croiser ses yeux. Mais quel crétin il faisait.

" T'en fais pas, Duo, je ne t'en veux pas. Pour moi il ne s'est rien passé et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser."

Il se gratta la tête à ses mots, mal à l'aise, et avoua:

" Je me sens un peu idiot pour tout te dire. J'ai fait tout un plat pour pas grand chose."

" Bah, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et puis ta réaction a fair ressortir ton petit côté adorable."

" Adorable ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si mignon dans cette réaction puerile."

" Tu viens toi-même de trouver la solution. C'est justement le fait qu'elle soit puérile qui te donne cet air adorable."

" Ca m'aide pas. Je veux que ma mère et mon frère cessent de me voir comme un gamin et j'agit exactement comme tel. En fait, ils ont raison: je suis un gamin."

" Ne dis pas ça alors que tu sais toi-même que c'est faux. Il y aura toujours des choses pour lesquelles les hommes resteront d'éternels enfants. Regarde-moi, la façon dont je m'en suis prise à Yui l'autre jour le prouve. J'aurais dû lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, même si j'aime Treize. J'ai agi comme une gamine en tirant des conclusions attives sans même une preuve de ce que j'avançais. J'ai des préjugés sur lui et ça m'a suffit."

" Peut-être que tu avais raison..."

" Ou peut-être pas. J'ai été de mauvaise foi, parce que je connais la réputation de Yui... Et celle de Treize également. Ces deux là sont toujours en train de se chercher querelle, et ils sont tellement imatures qu'ils répondent à chaque fois à la provocation. Comme quoi, on est pas les seuls à agir comme des gosses. Faut pas croire, je déteste Yui, et je lui en veux pour avoir fait ça à Treize, mais je ne peux pas entièrement lui jeter la pierre. Il faut être réaliste: quand c'est pas l'un qui cherche c'est l'autre."

Duo n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hilde puisse être aussi mâture. Elle était capable de réfléchir à un sujet et de réviser son jugement comme lui aurait été incapable de le faire. Hilde était vraiment une fille super et, après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant qu'elle, réviser son jugement et laisser le bénéfice du doute, pour Hilde parce qu'elle l'avait fait avec Heero, mais il ne s'en sentait ni la force ni la volonté. De plus, il aurait l'impression de trahir Heero et ses sentiments pour lui s'il le faisait.

" Et si on changeait de sujet, hein ? Ca ne sert à rien de tergiverser là-dessus. Tu as entendu la nouvelle chanson de _Within Temptation _?"

**---GW---**

Duo n'était pas mécontent de cette discussion avec Hilde. Il avait pris conscience de nombreuses choses et en était plutôt ravi. Il avait réalisé que l'amitié de l'allemande était quelque chose de très précieux, et il avait énormément de chance qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé la jeune femme veuille toujours être son amie. Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais c'était une personne très réfléchie. Elle savait reconnaître ses erreurs. Elle lui était tellement opposée... Lui était bien trop fier pour reconnaitre aussi facilement ses torts.

" I'm back !"

Visiblement, sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée du collège où elle enseignant. Pourtant, le mercredi, elle rentrait toujours très tôt. Il haussa les épaules à la non réponse qu'il obtint, entra dans la maison, déposant son sac au pied de l'escalier, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller grignoter quelque chose. Il s'empara d'un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard avant de se rendre au salon. Il alluma la télé et se posa sur le canapé, zappant les chaines avec la télécommande à la recherche d'un programme plus ou moins intéressant. Il resta là une dizaine de minutes avant de se résigner à monter dans sa chambre.

C'est en passant devant la chambre de Solo qu'il constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison et, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte.

" Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là !" lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche avant de tirer une grimace.

Sébastien était là aussi. Ce n'était pas que Duo n'appréciait pas le jeune homme, c'était plutôt qu'il ne supportait pas les gens qui avaient tendance à se mêler de ce qu'il ne les regardait pas. Et Sébastien était tout à fait le genre de personne à s'occuper des affaires des autres.

" Désolé de ne pas avoir une aussi grande gueule que la tienne, Dudu." plaisanta son aîné.

Le dit Dudu le fusilla du regard.

" M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et j'ai pas une grande gueule d'abord !"

Solo lui fit un sourire amusé alors que son ami ricanait.

" Si c'est pour vous foutre de ma gueule, allez vous faire voir ! J'me casse !"

Les deux terminal cessèrent aussitôt de rire et Solo fronça même les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? T'arrêtes pas de t'énerver pour un rien."

" Si t'étais une fille, on irait même jusqu'à dire que tu es enceinte."

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à cette phrase et sa main se crispa sur la poignée.

" Allez vous faire foutre !"

Et il referma brutalement la porte, ne répondant même pas à son frère lorsque ce dernier le rappela. Rageant, il se rendit dans sa chambre, n'hésitant pas à claquer la porte derrière lui. Il verrouilla la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Au même moment, la poignée s'enclancha mais la porte resta fermée. Il sourit, fier de lui: il était certain que Solo ne resterait pas là-dessus.

" Duo, ouvre cette porte !"

" Non !"

" Duo, ouvre cette porte maintenant !"

" Sinon quoi ? Tu vas la défoncer ? Laisse-moi rire !" ricana-t-il.

" Je te dis d'ouvrir cette porte ! Arrête de jouer les gamins, t'es invivable en ce moment !"

" Et moi je te dis d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

" Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu agis de façon étrange depuis samedi. Tu es presque tout le temps dans la lune, et quand tu ne l'es pas tu es agressif avec tout le monde."

" Peut-être que je le serais moins si vous cessiez de me prendre la tête toi et maman."

" Je te prends la tête ? Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai pu faire qui t'énerve tant ?"

" Si t'es même pas capable de t'en rendre compte, c'est que t'es qu'un pauvre crétin."

Duo pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête que devait son frère derrière la porte.

" Très bien ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, on réglera tout ça ce soir avec les parents."

" C'est ça, comme d'habitude quoi. Tu comptes toujours sur papa et maman pour régler nos disputes. Après tout, t'es pas du signe de balance pour rien."

" Sauf que là ça ne me concerne pas seulement, Duo. Ca concerne tout ton entourage, et les parents en premier lieu."

" Ouais, c'est ça."

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et il réalisa que son aîné était retourné dans sa chambre. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de se tourner sur le côté pour observer le plâtre blanc du mur. Il avait conscience d'être désagréable avec tout le monde depuis quelque jours, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La moindre petite chose le faisait sauter en l'air.

Allongé là, il laissa ses pensées dérviver sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Quatre, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était jamais interrogé plus que nécessaire sur l'homosexualité. Pour lui, c'était le genre de chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres et qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Ayant grandi dans une famille de Puritains, il avait toujours suivi les principes moraux rattachés à la religion. Mais c'était avant.

A présent, il était embriqué dans le problème que posait la question de l'homosexualité. Une chanson de Michel Sardou disaitune phrase du genre _'Est-ce une maladie ordinaire, un garçon qui aime un garçon'_ et Duo en venait à se poser exactement la même question. Qu'y avait-il de normal à aimer une personne du même sexe que soit ? Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à parler de maladie, le mot était un peu fort et mal choisi. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était malade, même s'il était certain que c'était ce que sa mère lui dirait. Selon lui, une maladie ça se guérissait. Pouvait-on vraiment le guérir ?

Il en doutait fort. Il avait le sentiment qu'Heero était imprégné en lui et que, quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il ne parviendrait à l'oublier. C'était comme si le japonais faisait parti de lui, comme s'il était sa seconde moitié. Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis seulement quatre jours. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'attacher autant à une personne en si peu de temps. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il concevait la présence d'Heero dans sa vie comme une nécessité. Il avait le sentiment que sans lui, plus rien ne vaudrait la peine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il vint effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Heero le matin même, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Heero était tellement doux avec lui qu'il se demandait si celui qu'il connaissait et celui dont il avait entendu parler étaient vraiment une seule et même personne. C'était peut-être bête à dire mais d'une certaine manière il s'en moquait pas mal. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était qu'il l'aimait et peu importait ce que pouvaient penser les autres. De toute façon, comme le lui avait dit Quatre, tout le monde était persuadé que le japonais était hétérosexuel et, pourtant, il l'avait embrassé par deux fois.

Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu ces derniers jours qu'Heero était volage, qu'il courait d'une fille à l'autre sans se soucier de leurs états d'âme ? Et s'il agissait de la même manière avec lui ? Et si une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui il le laissait tomber ? Il déglutit péniblement. Non, il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça, il s'était promis de lui laisser une chance et de croire en lui. Quoi qu'il arrive... Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

On frappa à la porte et il se redressa en position assise.

" Duo, tu veux bien m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?" entendit-il alors dire son frère.

" Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'agacement.

" S'il te plait !"

Il soupira et d'un pas lent alla ouvrir au terminal. Il débloqua le verrou et ouvrit la porte, sans pour autant l'inviter à entrer. Il s'appuya sur le montant et le regarda, les bras croisés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Je peux entrer ?"

" Pour quoi faire ?"

" Te parler !"

" Et Sébastien ?"

" Il est parti."

" Et si je ne veux pas parler ?"

" Je pense, au contraire, que ce serait une bonne chose. On pourrait discuter calmement, sans être obligés de mettre les parents au courant."

" C'est toi qui veut aller cafter, pas moi."

" Et je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu me laisses entrer."

Le ton de Solo restait trés sérieux, et pourtant un sourire amusé était apparut sur ses lèvres. Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter son frère comme ça alors qu'il lui avait demandé gentiment l'autorisation d'entrer et qu'il était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

" Alors, tu me laisses entrer ou bien je reste dehors ?"

Soupirant, il se dégagea et laissa le passage à son frère. L'ignorant, il alla se poser sur son lit et s'installa confortablement contre le montant. Il replia les genoux qu'il entoura de ses deux bras et regarda son frère venir s'installer sur le bord du matelas. Sans ambage, il se mit à l'observer mais resta silencieux, visiblement pas pressé d'en venir au sujet principal.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Je te l'ai dit, je veux te parler."

" J'ai rien à te dire."

" Moi je pense qu'on a beaucoup à se dire."

Duo lui lança un regard noir, obligeant Solo à lever les yeux au ciel.

" Duo, tu crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge de s'engueuler pour des broutilles ? Tu es mon petit frère et, quoi que tu puisses dire, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment on ne fait que ça."

Il laissa un court instant de silence, laissant le temps à son cadet d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour qu'il puisse l'interrompre si jamais il en avait envie, puis reprit.

" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Quel que soit le sujet."

Le natté en doutait fort. Il se voyait mal expliquer son problème à Solo, et surtout donner le nom de son problème. Le terminal en ferait certainement une syncope.

" Duo..."

" Y a rien, j'te dis."

" Tu crois pas que l'ambiance à la maison serait moins lourde si tu te décidais à te confier ?"

" Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, ok ? Alors laisse-moi !" râla-t-il pour la seconde fois.

" Mes aïeux, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un petit frère aussi tête à claque ?" s'exclama l'aîné en levant la tête au plafond.

Le dit petit frère s'offusqua de cette phrase et voulut envoyer une pique au jeune homme, mais ce dernier le devança.

" T'as un problème au lycée ?"

Duo serra les poings. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas discuter avec son frère, ce dernier ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la solution. Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Solo ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, et cela signifiait clairement que si Duo ne disait rien il finirait pas trouver la vérité de lui-même. Il déglutit difficilement, imaginant la réaction de son frère. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir, Heero se ferait tuer. La seule solution qu'il avait était de lui avouer la vérité, mais de façon détournée.

Il leva les yeux et fixa le jeune homme assis en face de lui qui attendait une réponse à sa question. Prenant son courage à de mains, il se décida à parler.

" Tu me promets de ne rien dire aux parents ? Et surtout pas à maman, tu sais comment elle est."

" Tout dépendra. Tu n'as pas braqué une banque ?" plaisanta-t-il.

" Je suis sérieux, Solo. Je veux bien te dire ce qui me tracasse en ce moment, mais seulement à la condition que tu me promettes de..."

" J'ai compris ! Et je te promets de ne rien dire, sauf si ça te cause des problèmes."

" Tu m'aides pas là."

" Est-ce que c'est grave ?"

Duo réfléchit un instant avant de se décider à répondre.

" En soit non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment réagir."

Il observa son frère, étudiant les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Que pouvait-il lui dire et que ne pouvait-il pas lui dire ?

" Disons que je fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment et que... cette personne est plus âgée que moi."

Il tira une grimace en disant cela. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Heero soit plus âgé que lui qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt ce que cela impliquait. Le japonais avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, alors que lui il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec quiconque. Comment devait-il agir ?

" Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que tu sors avec une fille ? Et que c'est pour ça que t'es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ?" le questionna Solo.

Le natté rougit quelque peu. Une fille, c'était vite dit.

" On peut dire ça comme ça..."

" Mais c'est génial, Duo. Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange. Ca fait seulement une semaine qu'on est arrivés et t'as déjà une copine. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour attirer autant de monde à toi."

" Crois-moi, c'est pas toujours évident." grogna-t-il.

" Bon, explique-moi où il est le problème. Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'elle soit plus âgée que toi soit... Attends, elle est pas mariée au moins ?"

" CA VA PAS ??? Je suis quand même pas fou à ce point là."

" Relaxe, petit-frère. Je disais ça pour rire."

" Ouais, ben je goûte pas ton humour." bougonna-t-il.

Il se tut et se tritura la natte, sentant les yeux de son frère le brûler.

" Tu sais Duo, qu'elle soit plus âgée n'y change rien. On est tous passé par là: je suis passé par là, papa et maman sont passés par là, elle est passée par là. Et maintenant c'est ton tour. Dis-toi que si elle tient à toi, elle ne tiendra pas compte de ton peu d'expèrience. C'est une question de temps, après ça viendra tout seul."

Le plus jeune fixa son frère dans les yeux, se demandant un instant comment il avait compris où résidait son souci.

" Je te le dis, je suis passé par là avant toi." lui répondit-il devant sa mine interrogatrice.

Il lui secoua la tête dans un signe d'affection et se leva.

" J'imagine que pour le moment tu ne veux pas me le dire mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop long à me dire qui c'est."

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit de sa chambre, laissant Duo seul dans sa chambre.

_" Crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir de qui il s'agit." _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il n'aurait su dire s'il se sentait soulagé ou pas de s'être confié à son frère. D'un certain côté, il avait le sentiment de s'être débarrassé d'un poids qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, d'autant plus que Solo avait su le conseiller. Cependant, il doûtait que ce fut une bonne idée. Désormais, son aîné ferait tout pour découvrir l'identité de la fille qui lui avait ravi son coeur. Le problème était que cette fille n'en était en fait pas une et qu'elle s'appelait Heero Yui. Si jamais Solo l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas chère de la vie du japonais. Ni même de la sienne... Il devrait alors faire face à sa mère et à ses principes car il était évident que son frère irait imédiatement le vendre à Hélène Maxwell.

Il vallait mieux pour Heero et lui qu'ils restent discrets. Et même très discrets.

**---GW---**

" Duo, j'me casse !"

La voix de Solo retentit jusque dans la chambre du jeune Maxwell où il était occupé à tresser sa natte. Entendant cela, le jeune homme bougonna: il voulait bien admettre qu'il était légèrement à la bourre mais Solo pourrait faire l'effort de l'attendre encore deux petites minutes supplémentaires. Il noua ses cheveux et, attrapant son sac, s'engouffra dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Dans la cuisine, son père lisait le journal tandis que sa mère préparait le café. Il saisit un toast dans l'assiette posée sur la table et, sans même un au revoir, partit à la poursuite de son frère. Ce dernier était presque arrivé à l'arrêt de bus lorsqu'il parvint à le rejoindre, le souffle saccadé et un point de côté le lançant.

" Tu aurais pu m'attendre !" lança-t-il avec agacement à son aîné une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

" Et puis quoi encore ? Je t'ai attendu 10 minutes, c'est déjà bien suffisant. Et puis, ça a été efficace: tu t'es décidé à bouger ton arrière train quand je t'ai dit que je partais. Franchement, je ne te trouve pas pressé de retrouver ta dulcinée. Tu t'en est déjà lassée ?"

Duo lui lança une oeillade assassine mais ne dit mot, jugeant préférable de se taire. S'il s'était confié à Solo, c'était pour que le terminal le laisse tranquille, pas pour qu'il ne l'embête davantage sur le sujet. Alors il devait agir comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et changer de sujet. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en venir là: le bus venait de s'arrêter devant eux dans un crissage aigü de pneux.

Il saisit immédiatement l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui et, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, grimpa dans le bus pour aller s'installer à la première place libre qu'il vit. En s'installant, il croisa le regard moqueur de son aîné, qui avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne voulait pas discuter, et détourna les yeux avec insolence. Heureusement pour lui, Solo n'insista pas et continua son avancée jusqu'au fond du véhicule où deux de ses amis, que Duo ne connaissait pas encore, semblaient l'attendre. Il soupira de soulagement et porta son attention sur les maisons qui défilaient derrière la vitre à présent que le car s'était remis en route.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever de matin et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était mis en retard. Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il n'avait eu de cesse de s'interroger sur le comportement qu'il allait devoir adopter à partir de maintenant. Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne avant Heero, qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, voir même pas du tout. Pour dire vrai, il ne savait même pas s'ils formaient un couple tous les deux. D'accord, ils s'étaient embrassés à deux reprises mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était sérieux entre eux. Parce que même si l'asiatique lui avait assuré qu'il ne jouait pas avec lui, il ne lui avait pas non plus demandé clairement s'il voulait sortir avec lui.

L'américain était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était et ça le perturbait. Peut-être devrait-il parler de ces doûtes à Quatre ? Ce dernier saurait sûrement le conseiller. Du moins, il l'espérait.

" C'est pas bon de se prendre la tête de bon matin comme tu le fais."

Il sortit aussitôt de sa létargie et avisa Hilde qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il ne put que lui renvoyer son sourire.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

" Rien de particulier. Je méditais sur le meilleur moyen de me débarrasser de ce qui me sert de frère." dit-il avec désinvolte.

" T'as déjà essayé l'arsenic ?"

" Aucune chance. Il verifie toujours le contenu de son assiette et de son verre depuis que le chien de notre ancienne voisine est mort empoisonné." plaisanta-t-il.

" C'est embêtant, en effet. Hmm... La noyade ?"

" Il est plus fort que moi. C'est moi qui me retrouve la tête sous la flotte à chaque fois."

" Le pousser sous une voiture ?"

" Sans commentaire."

" L'électrocution ?"

" Idem !"

" Lui foutre la frousse de sa vie ? J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une fille qui était morte de peur après que son père ait surgit devant elle sans crier gare au coin d'un couloir."

Le natté fut plus qu'amusé par cette déclaration.

" Ca risque de ne pas marcher. Après le nombre de fois où je lui ai fait le coup, tu penses bien qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps."

" C'est Superman ton frère ou quoi ?"

Ils se sourirent mutuellement d'un air complice, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne retentisse dans leur dos.

" Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, Hilde ! Très chère amie, tu tombes à pic. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider."

Avec lassitude, Duo se tourna vers Solo qui l'ignorait royalement, toute son attention tournée vers la brune.

" Salut Solo !"

" 'Lut à toi aussi, jolie damoiselle. Alors, es-tu prête à tendre l'oreille et à m'aider à résoudre mon problème ?"

" Je técoute !"

" Voilà ! Je me demandais si tu connaissais le nom de la fille avec qui mon adorable petit frère sort en ce moment."

Duo se raidit instantanément à ces mots, son coeur cessant irrémédiablement de battre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il serra les poings, la colère montant crescendo en lui. Mais de quoi il se mêlait encore cet abruti ? Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses fesses ? Et de quel droit il y mêlait Hilde d'ailleurs ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'allemande, se sentant étrangement mal. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, l'observant avec curiosité. Finalement, elle fit face au plus âgé.

" Je regrette mais..."

" Casse-toi Solo !"

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un mélange de froideur et de dégoût.

" Ne me dis pas qu..."

" T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de te casser ! Tu pleures qu'on arrête pas de s'engueuler en ce moment mais si t'étais un peu moins con ça n'arriverait pas ! Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien ! Dans la catégorie _'Je suis con et je sais pas fermer ma grande gueule'_ tu détiens la palme d'or, aucun doûte la-dessus."

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton et tous les regards avaient convergés dans leur direction. Duo le remarqua tout de suite et, pris par la colère, s'exclama:

" Vous voulez peut-être vous rapprocher un peu pour pouvoir suivre notre dispute de plus près ?"

Pris en faute, tous retournèrent à leur occupation première.

" Bon, Duo tu te calmes, ok ? On est dans un bus pas à la..."

" C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est pourtant pas moi qui vient de déblater ta vie privée devant tout le monde ! Je ne me suis jamais occupé de tes affaires alors fais en autant avec les miennes. On s'en portera mieux."

" Ecoute, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'Hilde n'avait pas été mise au courant. C'est ton amie et je pensais que..."

" Et bien tu pensais mal, comme d'habitude !"

" J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me parles sur ce ton, Duo ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ton frère, pas ton pote !"

" Raison de plus !"

" Stop, ça suffit !"

Hilde venait de s'immiscer dans la dispute, l'air plus qu'agacé.

" Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça tout de même ? Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit ! Pour répondre à ta question Solo, et bien que tu l'ais compris, je ne suis au courant de rien. Quant à toi Duo, plutôt que de prendre la mouche, respire et calme-toi. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu ne m'as rien dit, je suppose que tu as tes raisons. Peut-être que tu n'en as pas eu le temps ou alors tu ne te sentais pas prêt à me le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que je te fasse la gueule pour ça. Tout comme c'est inutile que vous vous disputiez ainsi. C'est ridicule !"

Mais Duo était bien trop furieux pour obéir et se calmer. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on se mêle de sa vie. Il en avait plus qu'assez de sa mère sur-protectrice et du fouteur de merde qui lui servait de frère. C'est pourquoi, sans un mot de plus, il se leva de sa place et, sous les regards appuyés de tous et les appels de Hilde, il descendit du bus, qui venait juste de s'arrêter devant le lycée.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers, ses poings étaient fortement serrés au point qu'il s'en écorchait la peau avec ses ongles, ses lèvres étaient pincées et son avancée dans les coiloirs plus que brutale. Son animosité était tellement palpable que certains étudiants se poussaient de son chemin, de peur des réprésailles qui pourraient en résulter. Et alors qu'il avançait dans un énième couloir en direction de la classe de mathématiques où il devait retrouver Quatre, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le poignet et l'obliger à se retourner.

Instantanément, sa colère retomba et il se sentit étrangement idiot alors que, devant lui, les yeux cobalts de Heero, l'observaient avec interrogation. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, son coeur faisant un triple saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Autour d'eux, les élèves affluaient mais c'était à peine si Duo les voyait. Seul comptait Heero. Heero et ses yeux bleus, Heero et ses lèvres rouges, Heero et sa main posée sur son poignet, Heero et sa voix. Duo adorait sa voix. Elle était douce, tendre, envoûtante...

Les yeux emplis de questions, le japonais l'interrogea.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Le natté ne put répondre à la question tant il était enseveli sous un amoncellement de sentiments. Il ne se le répèterait jamais assez selon lui mais Heero était beau. Plus que beau, il était magnifique. Et il y avait cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui... Il n'en avait pas conscience mais Heero avait tous les pouvoirs sur lui. Duo était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours seulement.

Il sentit soudain la main du japonais glisser de son poignet jusqu'à sa main pour le tirer dans une classe vide juste à côté. Une fois seuls, il lui refit face et, d'un geste d'une tendresse infinie, vint doucement caresser sa joue avec sa main libre.

" Dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère, Duo." demanda-t-il.

Il cligna les yeux, d'abord surpris, avant de sourire doucement.

" Je ne suis pas en colère, ça va."

" Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée quand je t'ai vu entrer dans le lycée il y a cinq minutes."

" C'est rien, c'est passé."

Il trouvait cette conversation suréaliste. D'une certaine manière, c'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, leur relation n'avait été, jusque là, basée que sur des gestes. Si relation il y avait bien entendu.

" C'est passé ?"

" Oui, je me sens mieux maintenant."

Il rougit subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et le sourire que lui fit le jeune homme en face de lui lui confirma qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu. Mais apparemment, il préférait s'en assurer.

" Dois-je en conclure que j'en suis le responsable ?"

S'il avait pu, l'américain se serait caché six pieds sous terre. Mais cela était totalement impossible dans la mesure où Heero lui tenait toujours la main et où il se trouvait au premier étage d'un bâtiment tout en béton.

" Je prends ça pour un oui."

La main qui caressait sa joue glissa jusqu'à son menton et le força ainsi à relever la tête. Heero avait un large sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le cœur de Duo s'emballa, si bien qu'il ne sut plus comment réagir. Il était perdu dans un océan de sensations alors que la langue de Heero caressait sa jumelle avec douceur. Tout en l'embrassant, Heero déplaça la main qui tenait toujours la sienne enlacée de telle façon à entremêler leurs doigts. De son autre main, il le rapprocha pour approfondir le contact. Leurs lèvrent s'effleuraient, se touchaient, mais leurs mains se faisaient l'amour.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux. La main d'Heero remonta le long de son bras dans une caresse qui le fit frissonner et vint sur poser sur sa nuque. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'une seconde puis se retira.

" Je suis en train d'en devenir dépendant, souffla-t-il. Tu es une vrai drogue, Duo."

Le seconde lui fit un petit sourire et se pencha à son tour pour lui voler un baiser. Ce fut pourtant qu'un frôlement de lèvres, il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour approfondir. Le japonais répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna quelque peu de lui.

" Tu fais quoi à midi ?"

D'abord surpris par la question, l'américain réfléchit un instant.

" Rien, je pense... Enfin, je vais allez manger bien sûr..."

" Ca te dit de venir manger avec moi ?"

Duo fut plus qu'embarassé par cette demande. Heero était-il en train de lui proposer un... un rencard ?

" Heu... je..."

Que devait-il dire ? Oui, non ? Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait entre lui et le japonais; en sachant cela, il était difficile pour lui de prendre une décision.

" Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas en faire un drame, tu sais."

" Non, c'est pas que je veux pas ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. C'est juste que..."

Mais il se tut. Devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Mais au même moment, la sonnerie anonçant le début des cours se fit entendre dans le bâtiment.

" C'est juste que..." l'incita à continuer Heero.

Duo secoua la tête et lui sourit.

" C'est rien, je viendrai. Dis-moi juste où tu veux que je te rejoigne."

" Tu es sûr ?"

" Oui, certain."

" Alors on se retrouve derrière le lycée à 12h, sous le chêne."

Le natté approuva d'un signe de tête avant de recevoir un second baiser qui perdura plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que l'américain se souvienne qu'il était censé se trouver en cours.

" Je devrais y aller, j'ai cours de mathématiques."

Heero ne dit rien, le laissant s'éloigner et lâcher sa main sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. Duo fit de même et c'est à taton qu'il chercha la poignet et ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe. Il fit un dernier sourire au japonais avant de refermer la porte et de prendre la direction de sa salle de classe. Les couloirs étaient vides et il regarda sa montre. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il avait presque dix minutes de retard et se mit à courir.

" Excusez-moi d'arriver en retard, professeur, j'ai eu un contretemps." dit-il à l'enseignant en entrant dans la classe quelques deux minutes plus tard.

" Ce n'est rien Mr Maxwell mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer et sortez vos affaires."

Obéissant, il alla s'installer à côté de Quatre qui lui avait réservé la place. Immédiatement, le blond se pencha discrètement sur lui.

" J'ai vu Hilde, elle a dit que tu étais sorti du bus furieux à cause de ton frère. Ca va mieux ?"

" T'inquiètes Kitty cat, mon contretemps est parvenu à me calmer. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait d'ailleurs..."

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui revint à l'esprit. Sa peau le brûlait là où Heero avait passé ses mains et ses lèvres avaient toujours ce goût d'interdit qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

" Enfin si, je sais, mais j'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi."

" Qui pourrait croire que Heero Yui sait être tendre quand il faut, plaisanta son ami. Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier qu'à ce qu'on voit. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas, je me suis doûté que tu devais être avec lui."

Il se contenta de sourire avant de regarder le professeur Johas noter des équations au tableau. Il se sentait bêtement heureux, pourtant il ressentait un sentiment de vide au fond de lui. Et il savait parfaitement d'où il venait. Il ne savait toujours pas où ils en étaient avec Heero: sotaient-il ensemble ou pas ?

" Dis Quat-chan..."

" Oui ?"

" Si quelqu'un t'embrasse à plusieurs reprises en se montrant super tendre à ton égard, est-ce que tu considèrerais que tu sors avec cette personne ?"

" Votre relation n'est pas officielle ?"

" Disons qu'Heero ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Il s'est juste contenté de m'embrasser, et il m'a demandé de manger avec lui à midi. Mais à côté de ça, rien ! Et je n'ai pas osé le lui demander."

" Ca doit être évident pour lui, mais visiblement ça ne l'est pas pour toi. Yui n'est pas quelqu'un de très à l'aise avec les sentiments, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. A ta place, je lui demanderais, comme ça tu sera fixé. Mais tu m'as dit hier qu'il t'avait dit ne pas vouloir jouer avec toi. Tu dois savoir lire entre les lignes. Je pense qu'il prend la chose au sérieux, mais n'hésites pas à lui poser la question. Il verra que tu as besoin d'être rassuré sur certains points et ça vous évitera de ne pas vous comprendre."

Duo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" T'es madame Irma ?"

" Bah tu sais, j'ai l'habitude avec mes soeurs. Depuis que je suis gosse, j'en entends des vertes et des pas mûres sur leur couple."

" Pas cool."

Ils se sourirent et écoutèrent ce que disait l'enseignant. Cependant, Duo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pleinement. A nouveau, il se tourna vers l'arabe.

" Alors d'après-toi, je devrais lui parler ?"

" C'est toi qui voit, mais ce serait une bonne chose."

" Mais je ne risque pas de l'embêter avec mes questions ?"

" Il a l'air de tenir à toi alors je ne crois pas."

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

" Eh bien... Je ne le connais pas plus que ça mais je sais que ce n'est pas son genre de jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Quand il a un problème avec quelqu'un il le dit, il n'est pas du genre à faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il l'apprécie si ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde dit qu'il est froid et distant, moi je dis qu'il est sincère: il ne veut pas donner de faux espoirs aux gens alors il les ignore pour leur montrer qu'ils n'ont aucune place dans sa vie. Toi, il ne t'a pas rejeté, c'est même lui qui est venu vers toi. Donc on peut dire qu'il tient à toi, même peut-être plus que tu ne le penses. Son cercle d'amis est très restreint: il y a Trowa, Wufei Chang et Réléna Peacecraft. Ce sont les seuls à qui il se montre comme il est vraiment. Et depuis récemment, à toi aussi. Ca veut dire qu'il te fait confiance, et crois-moi, au vu de la façon dont il traite énormément de gens, il ne l'accorde pas à tout le monde."

Un mouvement sur la droite du natté attira leur attention et ils relevèrent la tête pour croiser le regard exaspéré du professeur.

" Maintenant que votre discussion semble terminée, peut-être pourriez-vous songer à faire l'exercice 5 de la page 123 ?"

Les deux garçons lui firent un petit sourire d'excuse et, après avoir approuvé d'un petit oui, ils ouvrirent leur livre de mathématiques.

Après cette conversation, Duo se sentait rassuré. D'après Quatre, Heero voulait engager quelque chose de sérieux avec lui, ses craintes étaient totalement injustifiées. Cependant, pour un souci de communication, il se devait de discuter avec le japonais; et après cette conversation, il s'en sentait plus que capable.

**---GW---**

Sa bonne volonté ne dura cependant pas plus de quatre heures. Maintenant que le moment de rejoindre le terminal était arrivé, Duo sentait son estomac se nouer. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se demandait si ses jambes n'allaient pas finir par se dérober sous lui. Il se trouvait stupide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver face à Heero, alors pourquoi était-il si anxieux ? Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ensemble, cela avait été le fruit du hasard ? Quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu: une bousculade au coin de la rue, une rencontre au détour d'un couloir, une même dans les toilettes. Là, c'était différent. Il savait qu'il allait le voir et les battement de son coeur redoublaient à cette pensée. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, au contraire même, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agir.

_"Reste-toi même, Duo"_ lui avait dit Quatre avant qu'il ne le laisse, sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il arriva bientôt au lieu de rendez-vous, le coeur battant à tout rompre, les jambes flageollantes. Heero n'était pas encore là et Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça n'était pas plus mal. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour rassembler tout son courage et se préparer à faire face au japonais. De prime abord, il paraissait on ne peut plus calme mais il était totalement tourmenté à l'intérieur. Il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet de leur relation sans énerver le jeune homme mais il ne trouvait rien. Comment pourrait-il exposer son problème au terminal ? Heero risquait de le prendre très mal et Duo ne pouvait concevoir de le perdre à cause de ses doutes. Après tout, peut-être que Quatre se trompait, peut-être n'était-il qu'une aventure de plus pour Heero, juste un nom de plus sur une longue liste où se succédaient ceux de tous ses amants ?

Deux bras s'enroulèrent soudain autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter. Cependant, il se décrispa en reconnaissant le rire du jeune homme de ses pensées.

" Je t'ai surpris, excuse-moi. Mais c'était trop tentant."

" De me faire peur ?" feint-il de s'offusquer.

" Non, de te prendre par derrière."

Les joues du natté s'empourprèrent instantanément à ces mots et Heero, ayant dû le remarquer, sourit dans son cou avant d'y déposer un petit baiser qui le fit frissonner.

" Je veux dire dans mes bras, baka. Quoi que... Watashi wa kamaimasen yo..."

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée en japonais et l'américain fronça les sourcils, n'en ayant pas compris le sens.

" Ca veut dire quoi ?"

" Tu ne veux pas savoir." répondit le terminal, taquin, en le lâchant.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

" Mais si, je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que que tu m'as dit ?"

" Je te le dis si tu m'embrasses."

Le natté resta coî un instant.

" C'est du chantage !"

Seul un sourire amusé lui répondit et Duo secoua désespérément la tête avant de demander sérieusement:

" Tu promets que si je t'embrasses tu me diras ce que veux dire ce que tu viens de me dire ?"

Heero approuva. Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, l'américain l'embrassa doucement. Immédiatement, Heero rapprocha leurs deux corps et approfondit le baiser, ses mains parcourant le dos du garçon dans ses bras.

" Oh, comme c'est mignon." fit soudain une voix, non loin d'eux.

Effrayé à l'idée qu'on les découvre, Duo se retira aussitôt des bras d'Heero et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il avisa trois personnes en train de les observer, deux garçons et une fille, et reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant Trowa Barton.

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?"

Heero paraissait mi-exaspéré mi-énervé en disant cela. D'emblée, la fille qui accompagnait les deux garçons s'exclama.

" Je leur ai dit de ne pas venir et de vous laisser tranquille, mais tu connais Trowa et Wufei..."

" Mouais, surtout Wufei." grogna le japonais.

" Hey ! s'offusqua le chinois. Je te signale que c'était aussi l'idée de Barton."

" Quoi ? C'est même pas vrai, je voulais pas jouer les voyeurs. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout se présentait bien pour eux."

" Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre, lança la blonde. Tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était de voir le super ami super mignon."

" Mais non, je m'inquétais seulement du bien être de mon meilleur ami."

" Arrête de jouer les faux culs, Barton ! Tu trompes personne."

Et une dispute débuta entre les deux garçons sous le regard agacé de la blonde. Duo, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Visiblement, Heero les connaissait tous les trois, et leur soudaine apparition semblait l'irriter au plus haut point. Il grogna de mécontentement et se tourna vers le plus jeune qui regardait tour à tour les deux garçons se lancer des vanes comme on regarde une partie de ping pong. Se sentant observé, il finit par redonner toute son attention à Heero. Ce dernier, bien que blasé, l'attira à lui et, ignorant la bourrade de ses deux amis, se pencha sur lui.

" On en était où ?"

Duo rougit mais ne put protester: déjà, la langue d'Heero débutait un ballet avec la sienne.

_**Fin du chapitre 8.**_

Ca y est, il est enfin fini. Je m'excuse du retard, ce chapitre aurait dû arriver bien avant aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour se retard monstre, je vous demande juste pardon. Mais bon, il aura fini par arriver. Je sais, on ne voit pas beaucoup Heero dans ce chapitre mais je vous assure que la machine est mise en place: on verra plus souvent nos deux amoureux ensemble à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous fais de gros bisous. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Un gros bisou à toi Noan surtout, merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

_  
_**Datte kimiga suki dakara:** parce que je t'aime

**Sorry kitty cat, I was in my mind**: désolé kitty cat, j'étais ailleurs

**Do that and ****I kill you:** fais le et je te tue

**watashi wa kamaimasen yo**: ça ne me dérange pas


End file.
